Susurro al Cielo
by lavete
Summary: Toph tiene dos opciones: O va a casa y se casa o la fortuna familiar y su herencia es entregada a un extraño. El problema: Ella quiere mantener su relación con su familia, pero esta demasiado contenta viajando con Aang.-Traduccion de Whisper Into the Sky-
1. Chapter 1

_**Susurro al Cielo**_

_Capitulo Uno_

_Por DamageCtrl_

_Disclaimers: Avatar no me pertenece: El ultimo maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con el.

* * *

_

_Cuatro años luego de los Eventos de Ritmo de Lluvia, seis años luego de que la guerra acabara, Reino Tierra del Este_

Un suspiro satisfecho escapó de unos labios rosados mientras que unos ojos verdes como espuma de mar se cerraban.

-Esto es vida, ¿no es cierto chicos? –preguntó en voz alta. Ella realmente no esperaba una respuesta; de cualquier manera no era como si sus acompañantes pudieran hablar-Es un día perfecto y no estamos atascados dentro en alguna reunión –el chillido de un lémur repiqueteó a su lado, causando que su perezosa sonrisa creciera.

Nada era más refrescante para ella que un fresco día tranquilo, tumbada en una ladera inclinada mientras que la brisa del mediodía recorría su cuerpo. El clima del Reino Tierra del Este era perfecto y les proveía todo lo que necesitaban para un día de descanso de su usual y vertiginoso horario como mediadores internacionales. Era raro que tuvieran momentos para ellos mismos como este; simplemente sentados alrededor haciendo nada.

Cuando no sucedía eso, estaban viajando alrededor del enorme continente haciendo el trabajo de un Avatar junto a su fiel bisonte, lémur y su ilustre Maestra de Tierra-Control. Lo que significaba resolver disputas, mediar discusiones, firmar tratados, impulsar convenios internacionales y discursos. Muchos y muchos discursos.

Pero ahora estaban el campo, en una locación desconocida, sin ninguna disputa que resolver en kilómetros a la distancia. Ella lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera. Toph perezosamente masticaba un pedazo de grama mientras descansaba con su cabeza sobre sus brazos. A través de la tierra que la rodeaba podía sentir la vibración de Appa durmiendo en la parte alta de la ladera.

Podía sentir el relajante y continuo movimiento de la cola de Momo cerca de ella. Y podía sentir aproximarse pasos rápidos que parecían ser de un emocionado Avatar. Su sonrisa relajada empezó a desaparecer.

-¡Tenemos correo! -La voz de Aang hizo eco sobre la verde ladera donde Toph se había acostado a pasar un rato relajante bajo el sol. Aang estaba colina abajo agitando hojas de papel con una mano y su planeadoren la otra.

Para serun joven de dieciocho años él no actuaba como tal. Sin embargo, se comportaba con su usual aura sobrecargada de felicidad solamente cuando estaba con ellos. Al menos tenía la oportunidad de hacer eso en lugar de actuar todo el tiempo como un muy maduro y responsable Avatar. Toph arrojó el pedazo de hierba que estaba masticando y se sentó; había rastros de grama sobre su cabello.

-¿Qué es esta vez Pies Ligeros? ¿Problemas en Ba Sing Se? ¿Rebeliones en el sur? ¿Evasiones de impuestos? –bufó Toph

Aang se movió cerca de ella, agachándose a su lado.

-¡Es un mensaje de Katara y Zuko!

-Ah… la feliz pareja –Toph se recostó sobre la ladera, sus brazos inmediatamente se posicionaron tras su cabeza- ¿Cuáles son las noticias? ¿La Princesita finalmente se cansó del Señor de Fuego y lo congeló al estanque?

-No… -El Avatar adolescente leyó la carta-: "Queridos Aang y Toph. No creerán esto, mi hija es una Maestra Fuego. Hace dos días incendió su pincel de caligrafía, desde entonces Iroh y Zuko han estado emocionados_._ Actualmente él está bailando alrededor de la habitación con ella mientras restriega en mi cara su victoria."

Un suave resoplido sonó al lado de Aang.

-Si, como si él hiciera eso… -coincidió Toph con un sutil asentimiento de su cabeza-. ¿Así que ella nos está diciendo que su hija es una maestra fuego?

-Y además invitándonos a la celebración que Zuko está haciendo en su honor -Aang sonrió de oreja a oreja y bajó la invitación-. Es en dos semanas. Nos da tiempo a llegar.

-Podría tomar un descanso -dijo la maestra tierra. Estiró sus extremidades mientras volvía a sentarse-. Suena genial. Tengo que admitir que extraño dormir en una cama real -se levantó y sacudió su ropa.

-Oh, espera… hay una más para ti -dijo Aang estirando un sobre grabado con un familiar sello dorado de un jabalí volador.-Es de tu familia.

Toph inmediatamente se tensó. Un sentimiento de temor se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras las implicaciones de la carta se asentaron en su mente.

Las cartas de su familia siempre la llenaban de pavor. Raramente recibía correo de ellos cuando estaba viajando con Aang. Perocuando si las recibía, siempre eran cartas de su madre con sutiles peticiones para que volviera a casa. No importaba cuantas veces Toph se negara a volver, las cartas seguían llegando.

En los últimos dos años, se habían vuelto más exigentes. Ella era una rica heredera de una poderosa familia descendiente de la nobleza del Reino Tierra que estaba en edad de matrimonio. No se necesitaba ser un genio para averiguar qué era lo que ellos querían de ella.

Toph respiro profundamente.

-¿Lo trajo un mensajero? -preguntó, su voz temblaba un poco.

-Si. ¿Quieres que la lea por ti? -ofreció Aang a punto de romper el sello

-¡No! -Toph casi gritó. Aang echó la cabeza hacía atrás sorprendido. Sus ojos como espuma de mar se abrieron como platos y se nublaron. Como si se diera cuenta de su repentino arrebato, rápidamente bajó la mano-. Quiero decir… Puedo leerla luego. Dámela -demandó mientras alargaba su mano abierta.

Sin decir nada le entrego el sobre. Tan rápido como tocó su mano lo escondió en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Estas bien, Toph? -Preguntó con cuidado_**.**_

-Estoy bien, Pies ligeros -afirmó ella cuando se levantó, momentáneamente elevándose por encima de él quién permanecía sentado sobre la hierba- ¿Por qué aún estás sentado? -preguntó dándole una patada al suelo. Un montículo de tierra se elevo del suelo empujando a Aang hacia arriba-. ¡Vamos!, ¡Si llegamos lo antes posible podré convencer a Katara para que me deje montar un rinoceronte de Komodo otra vez!

La anterior preocupación que había sentido se esfumó al recordar a Toph pisoteando los alrededores del palacio montada sobre una de las enormes bestias que corrían en estampida. Un ala entera del palacio tuvo que ser reconstruida, Katara estaba furiosa con ellos por arruinar la recepción de su boda y Zuko quería exiliarlos de la Nación del Fuego. Aang tembló. Por suerte Iroh estuvo ahí para calmar los ánimos.

-Umm…deberíamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo -ofreció Aang mientras se levantaba tras ella-. Además, es probable que necesiten tiempo… para preparar nuestra llegada.

-Entonces podemos detenernos en algún poblado y comprar un regalo para la Pequeña Chispita -decidió Toph, dándole un nuevo apodo a la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego-. Estoy pensando en fuegos artificiales. He escuchado que los de la Nación del Fuego son enormes.

Aang sintió miedo al imaginar el daño que una maestra fuego de tres años podía hacer con fuegos artificiales.

-Sabes, estaba pensando en algo más pequeño… ¿Qué tal una muñeca?

* * *

-Respira hondo -dijo Iroh quien estaba parado delante de su nueva pupila. Sus manos estaban frente a él, quietas y tranquilas, mientras tomaba una inhalación profunda-, y exhala -elevó sus brazos con movimientos lentos-. El fuego viene de la respiración.

Delante de él, una niña de tres años imitó su mirada concentrada y respiró profundamente a través de su nariz. Sostuvo la respiración por un segundo antes de exhalar. Habían estado haciendo eso desde hacia una eternidad, y se estaba volviendo aburrido.

-¿Abuelo Iroh? -comenzó una voz curiosa con un leve ceceo-. ¿Puedo hacer fuego-control ahora?

-Pronto Princesa, pronto. Debes empezar con lo básico primero –explicó Iroh-. No puedes avanzar si no manejas lo básico.

-Oh… -dijo decepcionada mientras sus grandes ojos azules bajaban a sus pies. Frunció las cejas y levantó la vista hacia el viejo general retirado- ¿Cuándo manejaré lo básico?

Iroh se rió entre dientes. Ella se parecía tanto a su padre.

-Es diferente para cada uno.

La niña arrugó la nariz en forma seria.

-Quiero manejarla pronto. Así podré hacer fuego-control como papi.

Arriba de las escaleras, tras ella bajo los aleros del palacio estaba un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, vestido en ricas ropas rojas. Unos ojos dorados estaban enfocados en su primogénita de cabello negro y ojos azules quien estaba en el patio de abajo. Respiró hondo, tragándose literalmente su orgullo cuando escucho las palabras de su hija. Ella quería ser como su papi. Le restregaría eso a su esposa mas tarde.

-¿Va a llorar de nuevo Señor del Fuego? -preguntó una voz burlona a su derecha. Le lanzó una mirada ligeramente molesta a la curvilínea mujer vestida en una casual túnica azul oscuro cuando se le unió a él.

Zuko bufó indignado a la mera sugerencia.

-Te dije que no estaba llorando.

-Claro, claro -afirmó la mujer de cabellos castaños mientras mantenía su mirada en la niña de cabello negro que daba vueltas alrededor del gordo ex –general en la parte de abajo.- Era solo sudor lo que rodaba por tus mejillas cuando te dijimos que le había prendido fuego a su pincel de caligrafía.

No tenia que mirar a su esposo para saber que estaba intentando desesperadamente someter su vergüenza. Después de todo, los Señores del Fuego no lloran. Ni siquiera cuando descubren que su única hija con una maestra agua, es de hecho, una maestra fuego. No importaba cuán feliz estuviera.

-Sigo diciéndotelo pero pareces no escuchar -replicó Zuko lo más relajado que pudo-. Estaba entrenando y sudando.

-Si claro, porque todos sabemos que firmar documentos en tu oficina es una tarea muy agotadora –contestó suavemente Katara.

Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y fijo una mirada fría a un lado de la cabeza de su esposa.

-No estaba llorando –insistió.

-Claro que no, Zuko -suspiró ella mientras volteaba el rostro dándole una sonrisa. Levantó su mano y gentilmente la colocó en la parte alta de su brazo. Lentamente, lo acarició de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo los contorneados bíceps debajo de las capas de seda. Sonriendo dulcemente, envolvió su brazo con los suyos y volteo a mirar al patio- ¿Cómo le va?

-Es impaciente… pero le va bien con los ejercicios de respiración. En lo que necesita enfocarse ahora es en el control -le dijo Zuko. Atrajo a Katara hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos mientras descansaba la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza; cuidando de no lastimarse con el emblema de La Señora del Fuego que estaba colocado en su moño.

-¿Impaciente, eh? Bueno, me pregunto de donde habrá sacado _eso_.

-Si vienes a burlarte de mí deberías saber que no lo aprecio -refunfuñó Zuko mientras alejaba sus brazos, cruzándolos sobre su pecho. Volvió la mirada al patio, Katara rió devolviéndole la mirada-. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy ocupado viendo a mi _hija_ aprender _fuego-control_ -remarcó, restregándole las palabras. Katara simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que es de lo que he venido a hablarte -dijo Katara. Hurgó en los bolsillos ocultos en las mangas de su bata-. Han llegado algunas respuestas a la invitación de la celebración -sacó algunos pequeños rollos de papel que habían sido enviados desde diferentes Naciones. Zuko simplemente gruñó manteniendo los ojos en su hija, quien estaba practicando la postura de su primera posición.- Sokka y Suki vienen. Traen con ellos a su hija.

Zuko asintió con la cabeza.

-A propósito, ¿Cómo le va a Suki?- El Señor del Fuego preguntó tranquilamente. Lo último que había escuchado es que ella estaba embarazada de nuevo.

-Creciendo, ya se le nota-reportó Katara-. Kyoshi quiere saber si puede quedarse con su prima favorita mientras esta aquí.

-Está bien –afirmó Zuko, a pesar del leve sentimiento de temor que nació en él. Las niñas eran primas; con solo meses de diferencia. Kyoshi, siendo la mayor, tendía a llegar con ideas para todas sus pequeñas aventuras. Y su hija, siendo la menor, la seguía sin discusión.

La última vez, durante el cumpleaños de la princesa, de alguna manera entraron a su oficina y dibujaron sobre documentos muy importantes. Fue toda una tarea explicarle al consejo porque había bisontes voladores, o lo que al menos el creía que eran bisontes voladores, y flores pintados en los documentos de reformas de reconstrucción de la Nación del Fuego. Zuko tenía la teoría de que Sokka a propósito estaba entrenando a su hija para que encubiertamente hiciera su vida difícil como venganza por haberse casado con su hermana.

-Veamos… -Katara hojeó el pequeño paquete de papeles-. Papá vendrá también. Gran-Gran vendrá desde la Tribu Agua del Norte, ya que está de vacaciones ahí con el Maestro Pakku.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Zuko.

-Apuesto a que no estará entusiasmado cuando descubra que la hija de su preciosa pupila de agua control es una maestra fuego.

-¿Crecerás en algún momento y dejaras de repetirlo? -Katara puso los ojos en blanco. La sonrisa en su cara le dijo que no lo haría-. Ugh… de cualquier manera, Aang y Toph vendrán desde el Reino Tierra y se espera que lleguen antes.

La sonrisa de Zuko abandonó su rostro. Sus ojos se estrecharon levemente mientras volteaba hacia su esposa.

-¿Qué tanto? -Él juraba que la maestra tierra también vivía para hacer su vida miserable. En el día de su boda, había destrozado el ala sur del palacio con un rinoceronte de komodo en un esfuerzo por darle "vida" a la fiesta. En su opinión, Katara los había perdonado muy fácilmente.

La Señora del Fuego se encogió de hombros.

-No dice cuando -respondió enseñándole la pequeña nota-. Fue fechada hace una semana y media. Probablemente estén cerca -un golpe resonó en las puertas tras ellos.

-Entre -respondió Zuko; con su voz llena de autoridad.

-Señor del Fuego, Señora del Fuego -dijo una voz solemne tras ellos haciendo que voltearan. Mai estaba parada en la entrada, parecía faltarle el aliento y apretaba algunos rollos contra ella. Probablemente había corrido buscándolos-. El bisonte del Avatar fue visto cerca de la costa.

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Eso significa que estarán aquí hoy! -Los ojos de Katara se agrandaron. Sin pensarlo más lanzó todos los papeles a las manos de Zuko mientras se daba la vuelta. Intentó sostenerlos antes de lanzar un gruñido-. Mai, alerta al personal de la cocina para que preparen algo de comida vegetariana para Aang, envía alguien a preparar los establos con un poco de paja para Appa y ¿están listas las habitaciones?-

Mai revisó uno de los rollos que estaba en sus brazos.

-Todas las habitaciones del ala este están listas, Lady Katara. Enviaré a alguien a los establos inmediatamente por el bisonte del Avatar.

-¡Zuko! -Gritó Katara sobre su hombro mientras empezaba a correr hacia la puerta con Mai para prepararse para los huéspedes-. ¡Cuando su lección termine, envíala a su habitación para que tome un baño y se cambie!

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco. Su hija no tenía una niñera. Katara no creía necesitarla y por lo tanto dejo la responsabilidad de cuidar de la niña sobre ella misma, su esposo, un general retirado y ocasionalmente una solitaria asesora real.

-Lo haré -no tenía sentido discutir, Katara solo incrementaría sus tareas si lo hacía.

-Mai, una vez que avises a los cocineros, ve y reúne a todos los nobles que puedas e invítalos a una cena improvisada -ordenó Katara-. Solo una pequeña reunión para el Avatar y la Señorita Bei Fong.

Mai asintió con la cabeza y anotando algo en su rollo

-Si, Señora del Fuego -hizo una reverencia y salió apresuradamente. Katara permaneció en la entrada y volteó hacia Zuko.

-Voy a preparar el comedor para la cena de esta noche -le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-. Luego de que le digas a mi bebe que vaya a su cuarto a cambiarse, ven al comedor.

Él asintió y ella cerró la puerta. Un pequeño golpe resonó en la habitación y él soltó un profundo respiro. Cuando se casaron, los nobles se inquietaron. Ninguno creía que ella pudiera hacerse cargo de las tareas de la Señora del Fuego. Creían que carecía del refinamiento necesario para llevar a cabo las tareas que el titulo conllevaba. Le tomó algunos meses, pero en poco tiempo dirigía al personal del palacio como si hubiera nacido para hacerlo.

Su hermano decía que era porque era mandona naturalmente. Aparte de los trabajos del palacio Katara trabajaba duro con el Ministro de Relaciones Internacionales, Ministro de Salud y continuaba ejerciendo como embajadora ante los dignatarios visitantes. Y a la cabeza de todo, era una amorosa y devota esposa y madre.

Su vida estaba completamente unida. La Nación del Fuego se estaba estabilizando muy bien, a pesar del resentimiento de la nobleza hacia él por haberse casado con una campesina de la Tribu Agua. Ellos podían quejarse todo lo que quisieran, pero él era el Señor del Fuego y podía casarse con quien se le placiera. Y ahora tenía a una maestra fuego de tres años que criar.

Su tío Iroh había sido muy importante en la educación de la niña. Él no creía que la joven princesa estuviera bien en la Academia Real de Señoritas de la Nación del Fuego, especialmente desde que ésta estaba en un proceso de reestructuración. Por lo tanto, Iroh había estado enseñándole todo a la princesa, desde escritura hasta poesía clásica. Ahora también era su maestro de fuego control.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi, mírame! -su voz cortó sus pensamientos haciendo que volviera su atención a la pequeña niña vestida de rojo.

-¡Te estoy viendo, princesa! -le aseguró. Ella volvió rápido a la primera posición para mostrarle a su padre que había aprendido hasta entonces. Zuko sonrió. Ella tenía un largo camino que recorrer, pero estaba progresando bien.

Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era enviarla a cambiarse y luego lidiar con los invitados que llegarían en los días siguientes. Lo que significaba caos absoluto.

* * *

-Umm… ¿por qué estamos entrando a hurtadillas? –Susurró Aang en voz baja cuando él y Toph se pegaban a la gruesa pared que separaba el palacio de la Nación del Fuego con el resto de la ciudad-. Nos invitaron…

-¡Shh, Pies Ligeros! -siseó. Plantó firmemente su pie en el suelo, intentando obtener alguna vibración- ¡Bien, no hay nadie!

Aang casi gimió cuando lo arrastraron hacia los establos orientales; donde tenían a los rinocerontes de Komodo. Esto no iba a terminar bien y él lo sabía. El dúo corrió a través del camino despejado hacia los establos de la muralla más lejana.

-Toph, realmente pienso que deberíamos ir a saludar a Katara y Zuko primero…

-¡Podemos saludarlos después! -insistió Toph. Cuando ya no podía sentir nada excepto las vibraciones de los rinocerontes de Komodo dentro de los establos, salió disparada de los arbustos y se dirigió derecho a las pesadas puertas de los establos.

Aang vigilaba mientras ella abría las puertas y entraba. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Toph cuando se detuvo en la entrada. Sus manos se posaron en sus caderas mientras miraba triunfantemente a las poco iluminadas filas de resoplidos.

Aang silenciosamente llegó a su lado y suspiró.

-Toph, no creo que esto sea una buena idea. Quiero decir… Quisiera montar animales tanto como cualquier otro, pero la última vez que lo hicimos casi nos expulsan de la Nación del Fuego.

-Detalles -Toph movió su mano quitándole importancia-. Ahora toma una montura… siento una buena vibra del enojado tres puestos allá.

-¿Yo? -chilló Aang, su voz se elevó casi quebrándose- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

-¿Estas contradiciendo a tu _Maestra_? -Toph se acercó ciegamente e irguió el pecho amenazadoramente. Pudo sentirlo negar con la cabeza-. ¡Bien! ¡Ahora ve a poner una montura en el tercero antes de que tengamos que salir de aquí!

Aang dejó salir un débil gemido tragando nerviosamente. Vio cautelosamente hacia el corredor, hacia la fúrica bestia en el tercer puesto.

-Bien… si estás segura.

Cuidadosamente, el último maestro aire se encaminó hacia un lado y tomó una de las pesadas monturas. La dejó caer levemente antes de cargarlo sobre su hombro y caminó hacia el tercer compartimiento. Echó un vistazo por encima de la puerta de metal y vio la nariz resoplando del rinoceronte de komodo.

-¿Tiene que ser este? -Preguntó Aang mientras volteaba a ver a Toph.

La maestra tierra asintió.

-Ese está bien, ¡si lo digo yo!

Aang vio de nuevo al rinoceronte de komodo.

-Bien, amigo -le dijo cuidadosamente al animal-, no quiero lastimarte…- le quitó el seguro a la puerta de metal, encogiéndose cuando esta crujió al ser abierta. El animal empezó a prepararse y bajo la cabeza. Aang no siguió caminando. Elevo su mano, intentando calmar al animal-. Está bien, chico… tranquilo…

-¡Apresúrate, Pies Ligeros! -gritó Toph.

-¡Dame un momento! -exclamó fuerte Aang sobre su hombro. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber elevado la voz, y lentamente volteó su cabeza hacia el animal. Delante de él, escucho la pesada patada en la tierra, y vio a la bestia bajar su cabeza-. Oh-oh…

La cabeza de Toph se elevó cuando escuchó y sintió los movimientos dentro de los establos. Una emocionada expresión apareció en su rostro cuando sintió a la bestia emergiendo de su corral.

-¡¿Le colocaste la montura?

El grito de Aang se escuchó en todo el establo cuando sintió la familiar vibración de su planeador en la tierra.

–¡Corre!

-¿Qué? -La iluminada expresión de Toph decayó-. No me digas que-Ah- Aang estiró su brazo tomando a Toph de la cintura mientras corría a su lado- ¡¿Que estás haciendo? -Gritó, con su rostro ardiendo de vergüenza.

-¡Él nos está atacando! -exclamó Aang. Con un rápido movimiento de sus brazos, levantó a Toph sobre su hombro izquierdo y la sostuvo de forma segura alrededor de su cintura.

-¡Entonces detenlo! ¡Tú eres el Avatar! -gritó Toph, intentando soltarse de su agarre. Tal vez Pies Ligeros haya quedado como un niño de doce años en su mente, pero él había crecido en tamaño y fuerza. Eso era algo que Toph olvidaba fácilmente.

Él exhibía eso ahora que la tenia firmemente sujeta mientras corría.

-¡No puedo detenerlo! -Gritó Aang-. ¡Nos va a aplastar! -Dio un vistazo sobre sus hombres bajando su planeador y comenzó a correr hacia delante. Incluso el podía sentir las fuertes pisadas de la enorme bestia que hacían temblar el suelo mientras corría tras ellos.

-¡Esto es enteramente tu culpa! -Clamó Toph golpeando sus puños débilmente sobre sus hombros-. Si tan solo le hubieras colocado la montura en su espalda, _como te dije que hicieras_, ¡no nos estaría persiguiendo ahora mismo!

-Tú eras la que quería montar uno…

-¡No discutas conmigo! -Aulló Toph, moviendo sus piernas mientras lo decía-. ¡Ahora bájame! ¡_Yo_ lo detendré!

-¡No creo que él se detenga tan fácilmente! ¡_Realmente_ no se ve contento, Toph! –escuchó ella que él le gritaba mientras corrían a través de un camino. Se dirigían directamente al palacio.

-¡Entonces corre hacia algunas escaleras! ¡Escuche que ellos no pueden subir escaleras! -Exclamó

Los ojos de Aang se iluminaron.

-¡Esa es una buena idea! ¡El palacio esta cerca y hay muchas escaleras ahí! -Tomando aire, Aang se apresuró. Patinó en una curva cuando salía de unos arbustos, y aterrizó en el camino empedrado que guiaba hacia el palacio. Delante había guardias y otros peatones que también caminaban hacia el edificio-. ¡Cuidado!

El agarre en que Aang tenía a Toph se aflojó cuando levantó los brazos y lanzó una oleada de aire hacia el camino central. Gritos y alaridos se podían escuchar cuando la gente era empujada fuera del camino que Aang recorría. Miró tras él y gruñó.

La enojada bestia saltó sobre los arbustos de donde él había salido y cayó sobre el camino. Los guardias gritaban mientras las personas buscaban donde esconderse. El rinoceronte de komodo se dirigió hacia el dúo.

-¡¿Aun viene tras nosotros? -preguntó Toph.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero no te preocupes! -Aang sonrió cuando vio una serie de escaleras delante de ellos-. ¡Delante hay escaleras!

Bufando y con la cabeza baja, el rinoceronte de komodo puso los ojos sobre los dos maestros delante de él. Medio corriendo, medio volando Aang los llevó hasta lo alto de las escaleras y volteó a ver si el animal se detenía.

-Sabes… -meditó Toph sobándose pensativa la barbilla. Aún estaba sobre uno de los hombros de Aang-. ¿Eran los rinocerontes de komodo los que no podían subir las escaleras o me confundí con los cangunejos?

Aang palideció cuando la criatura de la Nación del Fuego bufó y empezó a subir las escaleras sin ningún problema. Dentro, sentía una pequeña parte de él que quería llorar.

-¡Um… cangunejos! ¡Definitivamente cangunejos! -gritó derrotado.

Toph se detuvo.

-Oh… -sonrió avergonzada-. ¡Olvídalo… Corre, Pies ligeros! -ordenó.

Sintió a Aang dar vuelta bajo ella, y empezar a correr una vez más.

-¡Katara y Zuko nos van a matar!

-¡Nos ocuparemos de eso después! -gritó Toph-. ¡Solo llévame a un patio! ¡Vamos a hacer tierra-control para detenerlo!"

-¡No creo que tengamos alternativa ahora! -Exclamó Aang. Él podía escuchar a los guardias y sirvientes gritar cuando los veían pasar a través del palacio seguidos por el enojado animal-. ¡Delante hay un patio!

Elevando sus brazos una vez más, Aang giró y envió una bola de aire hacia delante. Las pesadas puertas de madera que cerraban el patio se abrieron de golpe, bajó a Toph. En el instante en que los pies descalzos de Toph tocaron el suelo, sus ojos se agrandaron.

-¡Ahí viene! ¡Apresúrate!

El dúo corrió dentro del patio.

-¡Avatar, deténgase! -Las voces salían de algún lugar detrás de él-. ¡Alguien detenga al Rinoceronte!

* * *

-Creo que tenemos suficientes sillas… no creo que los nobles planeen traer más invitados con ellos -Zuko suspiró. Él estaba en el centro del comedor, al lado de Katara quien estaba vigilando los arreglos.

Alrededor de ellos, una docena de sirvientes se apresuraban a preparar los utensilios de mesa apropiados para la cena de esa noche. Los ojos de la Señora del Fuego se estrecharon estudiando los asientos críticamente. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Creo que deberíamos duplicarlos -afirmó Katara asintiendo con la cabeza. Dio un paso atrás para dar la orden.

-¿Duplicarlos? –Jadeó Zuko-. Invitamos a los nobles que aún estaban aquí. No necesitamos tantas sillas.

-Zuko, ellos van a decirle a los otros. La noticia se va a regar de boca en boca y otros nobles también vendrán. Hasta quizá traigan a sus esposas -Le dijo sabiamente Katara. El señor del Fuego refunfuñó. Ella tenía razón. De nuevo.

-Si crees que es necesario, entonces continúa -Zuko observó cuando ella se acercó al sirviente más cercano y le informó del cambio de planes. El sirviente hizo una reverencia y se apresuró en cumplir la orden. Silenciosamente, se preguntó porque Katara lo hizo venir si ella ya sabía qué hacer.

-Bien, creo que estamos listos -Katara le dio una sonrisa cálida cuando se dio la vuelta, y juntó sus manos-. El personal de la cocina está preparando una deliciosa comida, las habitaciones están listas y el comedor está listo. Solamente tenemos que esperar a que lleguen.

Se podían escuchar unos pasos pesados apresurándose por los pasillos. Una figura vestida de negro corrió hacia la habitación.

-Mi Señor, mi Señora -Mai hizo una reverencia cuando se acerco a ellos-. Algunos guardias han encontrado el bisonte del Avatar afuera de los muros orientales del palacio, sin embargo estaba solo.

Los ojos de Katara se agrandaron.

-Oh no… -alargó su mano tomando la manga de Zuko. Sus grandes ojos azules se horrorizaron-. No crees que algo les haya pasado, ¿verdad?

-El bisonte se encuentra bien, Lady Katara -le dijo Mai-. Solamente estaba ahí comiendo, pero no hay señales del Avatar.

Los labios de Zuko se arrugaron y Katara frunció confundida las cejas. Justo en el momento en que abrió la boca, un guardia entró velozmente a través de la puerta por donde Mai había aparecido. Se veía totalmente asustado cuando cayó de rodillas e hizo una reverencia ante la pareja real.

-¡Mi Señor, Mi señora! ¡Un rinoceronte de komodo esta suelto en el palacio!

Los ojos de Zuko se agrandaron. "Un rinoceronte de komodo…"dejó inconclusa la frase y cerró los ojos. Incluso podía sentir el dolor de cabeza aproximándose.

El guardia mantuvo su cabeza baja mientras empezaba su explicación.

-Alguien fue a los establos orientales sin permiso y…

El resto de sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos cuando ambos, Katara y Zuko sintieron sus corazones detenerse en sus pechos.

-Oh no… -susurró Katara mientras que el temor llenaba su estomago. Se giraron el uno al otro-. ¡Ai Li Zhen!

El guardia fue empujado al suelo cuando el Señor del Fuego y su esposa salieron corriendo. Mai se quedó en su lugar.

-¿Qué hace un rinoceronte de komodo fuera de los establos…? -se quedo pensando y se detuvo.- Oh

* * *

Las puertas de madera que servían como entrada principal se abrieron. Iroh se detuvo en el medio de un ejercicio de respiración cuando una ráfaga pasó a su lado. Confuso, el general retirado giró su cabeza hacia la puerta de madera al otro lado del patio. Iroh relajó su pose y entrecerró los ojos. Pudo distinguir dos figuras corriendo hacia él.

-¿Es ese el Avatar? -Entonces vio a la enorme bestia persiguiéndolos.

-¡Oh, abuelo mira! ¡Trajeron un rino de komo! –exclamó emocionada, la niña a su lado.

La boca de Iroh se cayó.

-Oh cielos…

-¡Rino de komo! ¡Rino de komo! -la niña corrió hacia delante con sus brazos abiertos.

-¡Princesa! -El rostro de Iroh palideció cuando tropezó. La niña era demasiado rápida para él. Ya estaba precipitándose a través del patio. -¡Princesa, regresa! ¡Alguien que la detenga!

Aang elevó su cabeza cuando escucho la familiar voz gritando en algún lado del patio. Sus ojos grises escanearon el patio y divisaron a la pequeña figura en rojo acercándose a ellos.

-¡Toph!-

-¡La tengo! –gritó la maestra tierra. Se apresuró, se plantó en el suelo y extendió sus manos justo en el momento para atrapar a la niña. La tierra se elevó detrás de la pequeña niña haciendo que cayera sentada y riera mientras se deslizaba en el tobogán que la maestra había creado, justo a los brazos de Toph.

-¡Hola! -chilló la niña felizmente mientras que los brazos de Toph seguían alrededor de la pequeña. La sorpresa de la repentina aparición de una niña duró poco. Detrás de ellos, el rinoceronte de komodo se aproximaba rápidamente.

La enojada bestia se abalanzó resoplando y Aang agarró a Toph por la cintura.

-¡Sostente! -podía escuchar el grito de resistencia de Toph. Una risita infantil sonó cuando fueron lanzados hacia el aire por una ráfaga de viento bajo ellos.

-¡Wiiii!

-¡Aang, tenemos un problema! –gritó Toph a mitad del vuelo

-¡Solo sostente! -repitió Aang. Los elevó sobre la encolerizada bestia, y cayeron sobre su lomo con un golpe sordo.

-¡Aang! -gritó Toph una vez más intentando sostenerse de Aang y sostener a la niña al mismo tiempo-. ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

Aang parecía confuso mientras sentía a Toph sostenerse de su espalda. Podía escuchar el enérgico palmeo de la niña que Toph atrapó, saltando de un lado a otro en el regazo de Toph.

-¡Pero apenas logramos…!

-No entiendes… -La bestia se detuvo repentinamente a la mitad del patio; su cuerpo se tambaleó cuando hecho su cabeza hacia atrás. Se habían detenido cerca de los estanques decorativos a cada lado del enojado animal. De repente, el agua se elevo de los lados del rinoceronte de komodo; congelando sus pies firmemente al suelo mientras que cuerdas de hielo se movían alrededor de él para evitar que se moviera.

-Oohh… -dijo la niña con efusión mientras veía alrededor. Observo los bellos arcos de hielo congelar al animal en su lugar.

Por un momento, Aang también se perdió en alucinación. Luego escucho una voz empapada en furia.

_-¡Aang! ¡Toph!_

Detrás de él, Toph dejo caer la cabeza y soltó un gruñido.

-Eso es lo que estaba intentando decirte –murmuró-. Katara está aquí.

Aang palideció cuando levantó la cabeza y miró hacia las escaleras frente a ellos. Una furiosa mujer vestida de azul estaba al acecho en las escaleras, sus ojos brillantes de cólera y sus puños apretados a los lados.

-Oh-oh…

Aún en el regazo de Toph, la niña aplaudió una vez más.

-¡Mami!

Los ojos de Aang se agrandaron y Toph se quedo estática.

-¿Mami? -dijeron en coro. La situación de repente empeoró terriblemente.

Aang gimió y bajo la cabeza.

-Sabía que esta era una mala idea…

* * *

-Esta es la segunda vez, la _segunda_ vez –rugió Zuko estampando un pie en la sala del trono, frunciendo el ceño a los dos maestros delante de él-, ¡que ustedes destruyen mi palacio, mi _hogar_, con un rinoceronte de komodo! ¡Ni siquiera sé que decirles!

-¡En que estaban pensando! -gritó Katara desde donde estaba parada cerca de un pilar, con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada desaprobadora en su rostro-. ¡Pudieron haberse herido!

-¡Y no solamente ustedes dos! -exclamó Zuko lanzando sus brazos al aire-. ¡Pusieron a _nuestra hija_ en peligro! ¡Sabían que hay una niña aquí! ¡Qué hubiera pasado si no la atrapan a tiempo!

-¡No quiero siquiera pensar en eso! –agregó Katara. Su mano corrió por su cara.

-Fue un accidente… -susurró Aang. Tenía el rostro bajo cuando una mirada de arrepentimiento lo atravesó.

-Esta vez fue un accidente -insistió Toph-. ¡No sabíamos que iba a atacarnos! ¡Pensamos que podíamos detenerlo, pero siguió persiguiéndonos!

-Es un milagro que nadie saliera herido -escupió Katara-.¡Si querían con tanta insistencia montar un rinoceronte de komodo, solamente hubieran preguntado! ¡Pudimos haber arreglado algo lejos del palacio!

-Tendremos una celebración en algunos días y ahora nuestras puertas principales necesitan ser reparadas -gruño Zuko-. No solamente eso, ¡ahora mi hija tiene en su cabeza la idea de montar un rinoceronte de komodo!

-¡Y acaba de superar su etapa de querer montar un lagarto! -Murmuró Katara. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho-. Tienen suerte de que Mai nos haya encontrado a tiempo. ¡No sé que hubiera pasado si no llegamos a detener al animal!

-Lo sentimos… -dijo el dúo a coro

-¿Saben lo aterrorizada que estaba al ver a mi hija correr hacia una rinoceronte de komodo en estampida? -preguntó Katara, su ceño fruncido se profundizo.

-¡No sabíamos que ella estaba ahí! -insistió Aang-. Si lo hubiéramos sabido, hubiéramos intentado detener el rinoceronte de komodo antes!

-Pero al final nadie salió herido -Iroh habló por primera vez desde que entraron al salón del trono-. Solamente algunas puertas y caminos destruidos, pero todos están bien. Y estoy seguro que el Avatar y la Señorita Bei Fong aprendieron la lección.

-Aun así no los dejaré ir tan fácilmente -Zuko frunció el ceño- Ai Li Zhen pudo haberse lastimado –refunfuñó.

-¡Pero papi, estoy bien! -dijo la niña desde la suave almohada al lado de Iroh donde estaba sentada. ¡Los rinos de komo son divertidos! ¡Yo monté uno, al igual que papi!

Katara gimió y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Al igual que papi… -murmuró. Dos ranuras azules miraron con enojo a Zuko mientras él tiraba del cuello de su camisa.

-Princesa, ya te lo he dicho, no puedes montar rinos de komo… digo, rinocerontes de komodo hasta que seas mayor -le dijo Zuko-. Creí que ya habíamos tenido esta plática.

Su nariz se arrugó y su labios hicieron un puchero, la niña giro hacia su madre.

-Mami… -gimoteó.

-No hasta que seas mayor -coincidió Katara. La niña se vio derrotada y se desplomó. La Señora del Fuego soltó un respiro y camino hacia su hija-. Vamos, necesitas alistarte para la cena.

-Está bien… -Alargó sus brazos y Katara la levantó y la colocó sobre su cadera.

-Zuko, dejare que tú les des su castigo –dijo mientras quitaba amorosamente el flequillo del rostro de Ai Li Zhen.

-¡¿Castigo? -preguntó Aang-. Pero… pero…

-Bueno, hicimos mucha destrucción… -le recordó Toph.

-¡Adiós! -Ai Li Zhen agitó la mano detrás de la espalda de su madre quien la sostenía. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de madre e hija, y Aang miró a Zuko con desconfianza.

La sonrisa demoniaca del Señor del Fuego hizo que un escalofrió bajara por su columna.

-Bueno… -sonrió-. Ahora que Katara se fue…

* * *

-Estúpido Señor del Fuego… -Toph le dio una patada al suelo mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo empedrado del palacio. Se metió otro puñado de hojuelas de fuego en su boca mientras vagaba por ahí. -Prohibirnos dejar el palacio hasta que nos vayamos… ya lo veremos…

Aang había insistido en que no era tan malo como pudo haber sido. Al menos no habían sido expulsados de la Nación del Fuego. En cambio, fueron confinados a secciones del palacio y forzados a pagar por los daños que habían hecho. Sabiendo que Aang no tenía dinero, Toph había pagado por los daños con dinero de su propio bolsillo.

Había esperado que se le permitiera vagar fuera del palacio si lo hacía, pero Zuko le dijo que no, y la amenazó con hacerlos limpiar los establos por el tiempo que se quedaran como castigo. Ese había sido su castigo original, pero Iroh le dijo que era demasiado trabajo para dos personas.

Aun así, ella odiaba estar confinada. Ella creía que el Señor del Fuego la tenía contra ella. Él se estaba vengando por todas las observaciones inteligentes que ella le había dicho en sus antiguos días; ella simplemente lo sabía. Toph metió su mano dentro de la bolsa de papel de hojuelas de fuego y frunció el ceño. Se habían acabado.

Frustrada, arrugó la bolsa de papel y la lanzó descuidada sobre su hombro. Se detuvo en el pasillo y sintió las vibraciones del suelo.

-Oh-oh… -la estructura no le era familiar. Lo que significaba que había ido muy lejos y ahora no tenía idea donde estaba.

Mordió su labio y busco por cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Todo lo que necesitaba eran direcciones, y podría volver a la ala este, donde estaba su habitación. Más abajo en la sala sentía la presencia de alguien más. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Toph camino por el pasillo y dio vuelta en una esquina.

Justo en el momento que lo hizo, sintió a la persona girar y alejarse. Toph se congeló en su lugar. El Señor del Fuego. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño en disgusto. No había forma de que le pidiera a _él_ ayuda luego de que la hubiera encerrado. Zuko estaba desapareciendo al otro lado del corredor, y Toph estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y caminar de regreso cuando sintió una vibración proveniente del exterior, del camino donde Zuko había estado parado.

¿Estaba viendo a alguien? Curiosa, Toph caminó hacia el lugar vacio. Podía sentir la briza fresca de la noche golpeando su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia ese lado del pasillo. Alzó su mano tomando el barandal.

En la oscuridad, podía escuchar el movimiento del agua. No… no estaba moviéndose sola. Estaba siendo controlada. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Zuko había estado viendo a Katara hacer agua control.

En la parte más alejada del vacío jardín, parada en un pilar de hielo en el medio de una profunda piscina de piedras alineadas estaba Katara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba y giraba. Espirales de agua se elevaban alrededor de ella desde la piscina, creando elaboradas formas contra el cielo oscuro mientras la luna brillaba sobre ella.

Unos ojos azules se abrieron y lanzo una docena de esferas de agua hacia el cielo. Cuando cayeron en forma de lluvia sobre ella, las congeló y comenzó a golpear unos pilares de hielo que sobresalían para destrozarlos antes de que golpearan el estanque. Un suave sonido de pisadas sobre las hojas cecas que estaban en el suelo hizo eco en sus oídos haciendo que girara, enviando un látigo de agua al intruso.

Los colores verde y negro llamaron su atención y Katara detuvo el látigo antes de golpeara a Toph en la frente.

-¿Toph? -Katara atrajo de vuelta el látigo de agua y bajó sus brazos. Los pilares de hielo en los que ella había estado parada se derritieron en la piscina cuando Katara se alejaba-. ¿Qué estas haciendo en mi jardín?

-¿Tu jardín? -repitió Toph, inclinando su cabeza a un lado en tono curioso.

La morena de ojos azules sonrió sutilmente.

-Cada Señora del Fuego obtiene un jardín. Es un regalo de su esposo -Katara rió por lo bajo mientras se detenía en la orilla de la piscina-. Zuko mando a instalar una piscina de agua aquí para mí.

¿Por qué aquí? -preguntó Toph. Podía sentir el suave suelo bajo sus pies. La tierra de ahí estaba fresca y limpia. El jardín era nuevo.

-Lo construyó aquí porque la ventana de su oficina está directamente a tu derecha -Katara rió.

Toph resopló.

-Sabes que él te estaba observando.

-Me observa cada noche que estoy aquí -reflexionó Katara-. Sale de su oficina y se queda en el corredor. Cree que no lo sé.

-¿Y tu bailas alrededor para él? -preguntó Toph. Alzó una ceja en interrogación-. Estás casada con él, sabes. No necesitas seguir seduciéndolo.

-No lo estoy seduciendo -Katara puso los ojos en blanco. Se sentó en el suelo y palmeó un lugar a su lado-. Le gusta ver cuando hago agua control y creo que lo tranquiliza cuando está estresado. Gobernar un país no es fácil, sabes.

-Me lo puedo imaginar -Toph se sentó juntó de Katara y se apoyó sobre sus brazos-. ¿Así que aunque conoces su secreto, no se lo has dicho?

-Se avergonzará y luego lo negará completamente -le dijo Katara a la joven maestra-. No es nada y el consejo lo vería como ridículo… pero si verme haciendo agua control aclara su cabeza cuando está trabajando tan duro, estoy feliz de hacerlo. Incluso si estoy cansada, es lo menos que puedo hacer… Soy su esposa, sabes -soltó una risita.

Toph sonrió sutilmente. Hubo un momento de silencio entre las dos y Toph bajo su mirada en blanco a sus pies.

-Oye, Katara… ¿Es difícil?

-¿Qué es difícil? ¿Ser maestra? -bromeó Katara-. Vamos, tú eres la mejor maestra tierra que conozco.

-No, no ser maestra -Toph mordió su labio dubitativamente-. Ser una esposa.

La maestra agua juntó sus cejas viendo a la maestra sentada a su lado.

-¿Ser una esposa? -susurró. Katara nunca había pensado en eso. Giró su espalda a la piscina de agua-. Creo que… es difícil. Tengo responsabilidades con la nación y mi familia. Para mi esposo, tengo que ser su soporte cuando lo necesite. Lo que puede ser cansador y emocionalmente agotador -Volvió a ver a Toph-. Pero vale la pena. Sabes que amo a Zuko. Hago lo que puedo para ayudarle, y sé que él hace lo mismo por mí.

-Pareces disfrutar la vida de casada -meditó Toph. Movió los dedos de los pies ligeramente.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Katara.

–Siempre supe que terminaría casada. Sabes, Tía Wu dijo que me casaría con un poderoso maestro… y lo hice -Katara soltó una carcajada-. Quien sabría que sería este tonto testarudo -suspiró recordando.

-Pero siempre lo esperaste, ¿verdad? –Insistió Toph, volviendo su cabeza hacia Katara-, y no fuiste forzada a hacerlo.

Esta vez Katara frunció el ceño.

-Toph -comenzó con cuidado-. ¿Por qué de repente estas preguntándome todo esto?

-Solamente es curiosidad -dijo Toph encogiendo los hombros. Giró su cabeza para el otro lado-. No veo la razón por la que tengas que bailar bajo la luz de la luna para Zuko. Casi me pregunto si casarte no te volvió loca.

-Casarte no te vuelve loca -le aseguro Katara-. Enamorarte… esa es una historia completamente diferente -Toph bufó indignada y Katara la vio preocupada-. En serio, Toph… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No entenderías -respondió Toph-. No creciste como yo lo hice. Es fácil para ti restarle importancia.

-¿Restarle importancia a qué? -persistió Katara-. No puedo restarle importancia a algo a menos que sepa de qué se trata.

-Olvídalo -La maestra tierra empezó a levantarse de su asiento-. Solo olvida que dije algo.

-Toph -la llamó Katara mientras se levantaba. Toph tenía su espalda volteada hacia Katara y se detuvo al sonido de la voz de su vieja amiga-. Sabes que puedes decirme. Las cosas han cambiado, pero aun eres mi amiga.

Sus ojos azules vieron las pálidas manos de Toph apretarse a sus lados.

-Ellos quieren que me case -su voz era baja y casi no se escuchaba.

Los ojos de Katara se estrecharon.

-¿Qué?

Toph giró, y mantuvo su cabeza baja mientras deslizaba su mano bajo su camiseta y sacaba una carta arrugada.

-Una carta de mi padre -dijo Toph mientras le entregaba el papel con sello dorado a Katara.

La maestra agua cuidadosamente lo tomó y abrió la carta. El papel era grueso y la tinta fue escrita de alguna manera en que pudiera sobresalir del papel. Katara podía ver las manchas que Toph había dejado sobre los caracteres con sus dedos varias veces con el fin de 'leer' la carta.

Katara alzó su cabeza y volvió a ver a Toph. El rostro de la joven mujer estaba oculto.

-Esta no es la primera vez, ¿O sí?

Toph negó con la cabeza.

-Empezaron a llegar cuando cumplí quince.

-¿Así que todo este tiempo en el que estuviste viajando…? –continuó Katara. Toph asintió con su cabeza.

-Les dije que no quería casarme. Que quería seguir viajando con Aang, Appa y Momo -explicó Toph-. Creí que habían entendido.

Katara dobló la carta, y se acercó. Juntó las manos de Toph, y colocó la carta en su palma.

-¿Vas a decirles que no?

-Si les digo que no, mi padre me quitara mi herencia… -dijo suavemente Toph-. Y se la dará al hijo de alguien más. ¡No puedo dejar que haga eso! ¡Él dice que me quitará mi nombre y todo lo que supuestamente me pertenece solamente porque no quiero casarme con alguien! ¡No es justo!

-Si no quieres casarte, no deberías tener que hacerlo -coincidió Katara-. Tienes diecisiete años…

-Dieciocho.

-¿Qué?

Toph suspiró fuertemente.

-Tendré dieciocho en dos semanas -negó con la cabeza y volteo hacia atrás-. No entenderías, Katara. Cuando tenías mi edad, ya estabas embarazada de Pequeña Chispita y casada. Y nadie estaba forzándote.

-Esa soy yo. Esto es acerca de ti –remarcó Katara-. ¿Qué es lo que _tú_ quieres hacer, Toph?

La maestra tierra pensó por un momento.

-No quiero casarme, eso es seguro -aseguró firmemente.

-Entonces dile a tus padres que no quieres casarte.

-No es tan simple -dijo exasperada, Toph. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en frente de Katara-. Tu naciste como una campesina, no entiendes de estas cosas -Katara puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuándo iba la gente a dejar de usar eso como excusa?- Mis padres quieren que me case para que pueda proveerles de un heredero que continúe con la línea Bei Fong.

-¿Esa es la razón?

-Es por estabilidad financiera, linaje, y alguien que se haga cargo de los negocios familiares -murmuró Toph-. Creí que yo me haría cargo después. Cuando las cosas se asentaran y estuviera cansada de viajar, pero no creí que tuviera que casarme para hacerlo. Mi madre estaba siempre hablando de que debería volver a casa y asentarme, ¡pero no imagine que se refería a esto!

-Ahora tu padre se involucró y quiere que vuelvas a casa o no obtendrás nada -concluyó Katara-. Usualmente no te importaría. Estas bien acampando y viajando de todas maneras.

-No _debería_ importarme -Toph frunció el ceño-. Pero no quiero darle todo a algún extraño. ¡Ellos podrían arruinarlo todo! -Lanzó sus brazos al aire para hacer un énfasis en su punto. Katara soltó un suspiro cansino.

-Deberías hablar con ellos.

Inmediatamente Toph frunció el ceño.

-No he ido a casa en años, Katara. ¿Por qué habría de ir ahora?

-Porque necesitas hablar con tus padres acerca de esto. Tal vez podrías encontrar alguna solución -replicó tranquilamente Katara.

La maestra tierra lo meditó por un momento mientras se quedaba parada en silencio. Un millón de ideas corrieron por su cabeza mientras pensaba en la proposición. Katara veía la concentrada mirada en el rostro de Toph cuando los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron.

-Estás en lo cierto, Katara… -La maestra agua se encogió levemente. No le gustaba el tono en la voz de Toph; lo que significaba que estaba pensando en un plan completamente diferente al que Katara tenía en mente-. Tal vez pueda zafarme de esta…

-Toph -empezó Katara mientras se enderezaba y extendía la mano-. Eso no era a lo que me refería.

-¡Bueno, gracias por la charla, Princesita! -Toph sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía al palacio-. ¡Me has dado una gran idea!

Katara gruñó y paso una mano sobre su rostro.

-No sé si sentirme feliz por haber ayudado o preocupada…

* * *

**N.A. —**Este es mi primer Toph x Aang (casi) fic. Por favor no esperen nada muy apasionado o profundo. Por favor sean buenos. Todos mis comentarios están en mi perfil, como siempre. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

_**N.T:**_** ¡Hola!, esta es mi primera traducción, ¡nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil! :D El fic del que habla al principio **_**"Ritmo de Lluvia"**_**, por si no lo conocen, es un fic que también pertenece a DamageCtrl y fue traducido por MTBlack. Para los que estén interesados en leerlo hay un link a él en mi perfil. Espero les agrade mi trabajo. Quiero agradecer a DamageCtrl por dejarme traducir este increíble fic, a MTBlack por aceptar ser mi beta y por último a mi buena amiga IDigBones23 quien puso de su buena voluntad para ayudarme a traducir unas líneas que me tenían en problemas, aun cuando estaba ocupada con su tareas y luego me guio al traductor de Google (no había pensado en él antes ¬¬) y me salvo de unas… aunque muchas de las veces traducía mejor yo que el programa…¬¬**

**Gracias también a ustedes por detenerse a leer :D**

**-La' Vete**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AVISO ESPECIAL!: CAPITULO RE-SUBIDO.. (no estoy segura que exista esa palabra XD) HUBO UN PEQUEÑO ERROR POR AHÍ QUE QUISE ARREGLAR. CON EXCEPCIÓN DE ESA LINEA, TODO ES EXACTAMENTE IGUAL**_.

* * *

_**Susurro al Cielo**_

_Capitulo Dos_

_Por DamageCtrl_

_Disclaimers: Avatar no me pertenece: El ultimo maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con el._

No había nada en el mundo como las sabanas de varios cientos de hilos de la cama del Palacio del Fuego. Aang sonrió aún medio dormido mientras frotaba su mejilla sobre el fresco tejido. Seguro, amaba volar y dormir en Appa tanto como a todos los Avatares, pero una cama suave siempre era bienvenida.

Mientras sus brazos abrazaban la mullida almohada a su lado, medio soñó con el nuevo y brillante día que lo aguardaba. Tenía que pasar algo de tiempo con algunos viejos amigos. Katara dijo que Sokka, Suki y Kyoshi arribarían en algún momento ese día. No podía esperar a ponerse al día con ellos. Suki estaba embarazada, también.

También pensó que podría repasar su fuego control con la pequeña princesa. Luego tomar algo de té con Iroh. Tenía que una aparición a la junta del Consejo de Zuko, pero eso no era sino hasta avanzada la tarde. Luego él y Katara iban a revisar contratos internacionales que necesitaban ser renovados. Solo necesitaba leerlos y firmar en aprobación como la tercera parte.

Después de todo, se veía como un día prometedor. Appa tendría algo de descanso. Momo podría correr alrededor de los jardines robando fruta y Toph podría tomar un descanso de todos los viajes que habían hecho. Aang asintió para sí mismo. Iba a ser un genial, día relajado. Entonces una voz cortó su letargo como un cuchillo.

-¡Pies ligeros! -Eso era extraño. ¿Por qué se estaba moviendo su cama?- ¡Despierta! -Reconoció la voz

-¿Toph? -Eso explicaría el pequeño terremoto con su cama como epicentro.

-¡No! ¡Momo aprendió a hablar! -la voz gritó desde afuera de su puerta en tono de burla. Golpeó las enormes puertas dobles- ¡Apresúrate!

-¿Qué? -las puertas se abrieron y una maestra tierra vestida en verde y amarillo irrumpió. Cansado, Aang se sentó en la cama y permitió que las sabanas cayeran a su cintura mientras alargaba y estiraba sus brazos-. Buenos días, Toph. ¿Qué pasó?

La joven ciega fácilmente encontró su cama. Su habitación tenía exactamente el mismo formato que el de él. Estiró su mano y tomó el hombro de Aang, atrayendo su cara cerca de la de ella. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y una mirada intensa adornaba su rostro. Por un momento, Aang se preguntó si ella iba a retarlo al Estruendo de Tierra por no ponerle la montura al rinoceronte de komodo como había ordenado el día anterior.

En vez de eso, los labios de Toph se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Dragones mangosta…

El silencio se cernió entre los dos mientras que las palabras de ella luchaban por tomar sentido en la mente de Aang. Lentamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando y revivió:

-¿Montar Dragones mangosta?

-Katara hizo que nos trajeran dos dragones mangosta -declaró Toph-, ¡y vamos a tenerlos durante la mañana!

Ojos grises se agrandaron cuando Aang salió casi disparado de la cama, una ráfaga de viento lo elevó sobre las pilas de sabanas y almohadas desordenadas.

-¡¿Dónde? ¡¿Cuándo nos vamos? ¿Y el desayuno?

-Pensé que lo verías de mi manera -Toph sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho- ¡Nos iremos del patio central en diez minutos!

Inmediatamente, Aang salto de su cama y comenzó a juntar sus cosas para el día.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Estaba seguro que Zuko no nos dejaría fuera de su vista después de lo de ayer!

Toph solamente elevó los hombros mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Estoy segura que Princesita tuvo algo que ver en esto. Y Pies ligeros -se dio la vuelta bruscamente al llegar a la puerta. Aang patinó hasta detenerse detrás de ella-. Ponte algo de ropa -eso explicaría porque no sentía ningún peso encima. Sus ojos bajaron hasta su ropa interior y se sonrojó tímidamente-. No me importa que andes por ahí en ropa interior, pero estoy segura que a los nobles que andan en los alrededores si.

-¡Cierto! ¡Ja!- Aang rió estúpidamente y regresó a su habitación, avergonzado-. Te veré en el patio.

-¡Diez minutos! -le recordó Toph antes de alejarse. Aang cerró la puerta con aire control antes de apresurarse a ponerse ropa.

Afuera, Toph se dirigió hacia el patio. Los rinocerontes de komodo eran divertidos, pero también habia escuchado que los dragones mangosta podían escalar rampas verticales. Alegremente, no podía dejar de reír ante la perspectiva de elevar la tierra solo para que su cabalgadura pudiera subir sobre los obstáculos hechos por ella misma. Cuando entró en el área al aire libre cerca del patio central, escucho voces. Particularmente, una voz en tono alto, cargada de ceceo.

-¡Por favor, Tía Mai! ¡Seré buena! ¡No me caeré! -una pequeña voz rogó debajo del toldo que estaba alrededor del patio principal.

-Lo siento, princesa, pero tu madre dijo que no -Toph reconoció la monótona voz rechazando a la princesa.

-Oye -llamó fuertemente Toph mientras aparecía tras ellas. Camino hacia la parte alta de las escaleras- ¿Que hace la pequeña chispita aquí?

-¡Señorita Toph! -una enérgica voz, cargada de ceceo exclamó cuando la divisó-. ¿Puedo ir con ustedes en los dra… drabo…? -Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras luchaba por decir la palabra- ¿Dragones?

-Dragones mangosta - interrumpió otra voz. Ai Li Zhen asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-¡Si! -dijo mientras se giraba para agradecer a quien fuera que había hablado-. Dragones mar… oh—oh…

Toph sonrió. Katara caminó tras la niña y estaba probablemente dándole la mirada desaprobadora que todas las madres tienen. La princesa bajó su cabeza y colocó sus brazos tras ella inocentemente.

-Así que… ¿te escapaste de los ejercicios matutinos con tu padre para intentar ir a montar? -Katara frunció el ceño.

-Los vi sacando a Fluffy y Puff Puff… -admitió la niña.

Toph elevo una ceja.

– ¿Fluffy y Puf Puff?-

-La princesa ha nombrado a todos los animales del palacio,-explico fríamente Mai- El rinoceronte de komodo que los perseguía ayer era Cariñitos_. _

Toph frunció el ceño. ¿Esperaba ella que la primogénita de Katara y Zuko tuviera gustos extraños? Considerando a los padres; Si.

-Bien…

-Así que… -Dijo Ai Li Zhen casualmente. Vio a su madre y abrió sus grandes ojos azules.- ¿Puedo ir?

-No -dijo firmemente Katara. Se agachó y cargó a su hija-. Y te sostendré por si acaso intentes algo.

-Mami, ¡no voy a intentar nada!

-¡Hola, chicos! ¿Me tarde? -Una ráfaga de viento sopló alrededor de ellas anunciando la llegada de Aang. El monje vestido en naranja y amarillo se veía completamente enérgico esa mañana mientras saludaba a cada persona que se encontraba ahí.

-No, llegas justo a tiempo -Katara bostezó. Aun vestía una bata rojo oscuro y probablemente se había levantado solamente para despedirlos-. Mai los llevará a alguno de los claros del bosque. Asegúrense de quedarse a su vista o podrían perderse. Volverán para la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo!-Grito Toph- ¡Vamos! -su mano se elevó y agarró a Aang, antes de arrastrarlo escaleras abajo al patio. Los encargados de los establos sostenían a los dragones mangosta mientras estos estaban parados perezosamente al final de las escaleras; sus colas moviéndose tras ellos.

Antes de que Mai pudiera seguirlos, Katara agito la mano sobre ella.

-No les quites la vista de encima y asegúrate que no hagan nada muy drástico.

-Sí, mi señora -Mai inclinó la cabeza y bajó los peldaños.

Ai Li Zhen vio con ojos anhelantes mientras Mai guiaba al Avatar y a la maestra tierra fuera del palacio.

–Y tu -hizo una mueca al escuchar la voz de su madre-. Regresarás con tu padre. Se sentirá herido si se entera que prefieres ir a montar en lugar de practicar fuego control con él.

La niña se veía triste.

- ¿Papi va a llorar de nuevo?

-Tal vez, cariño…tal vez…

* * *

-Y por último -dijo Mai mientras leía las reglas de un largo rollo-. No pasen las cercas al final del bosque. Es propiedad privada y en la Nación del Fuego, es legal atacar a los intrusos, y luego juzgarlos con todo el alcance de la ley.

Aang y Toph estaban sentados en una montura hecha para dos en un enorme dragón mangosta llamado Fluffy. Aang asintió atentamente mientras Toph estaba recostada sobre el enorme reptil, aburrida hasta la médula.

-¿Hay algo más? -preguntó Aang mientras se inclinaba hacia delante; las riendas firmemente en sus manos. Les habían dicho todas las reglas que los jinetes novatos tenían que sustraerse a una serie de instrucciones de seguridad, y ciertas leyes sobre asuntos de propiedad. Después de casi una hora de eso, ambos adolecentes ardían en ganas de escaparse.

-Eso es todo -dijo Mai y bajo el rollo. Se sentó derecha en Puff Puff y comenzó a enrollar el rollo.

-¡Por fin! -Exclamó Toph. Regresó a su posición sentada tras Aang- ¡Pensé que jamás ibas a terminar! ¿Podemos irnos _ahora_?

Mai asintió.

-Solo recuerden quedarse donde puedas verlo… -parpadeó y observó el lugar donde Fluffy y los dos maestros habían estado, solamente para no ver nada más que una pequeña nube de polvo. La noble y consejera del trono dejó escapar un suspiro cansado-. De alguna manera, no estoy sorprendida…

-¡Uuuuju! -Toph gritó mientras se apretaba contra la cintura de Aang.- ¿Puede ir más rápido? ¡Deja que vaya sobre sus patas traseras!

-¡Esta bien! -Aang estuvo de acuerdo de todo corazón. Le dio un tirón a las riendas mientras se acercaban a un claro, justo después de los árboles. El dragón chilló al elevar sus patas delanteras.

Tras él, Toph dejó salir una carcajada de emoción.

-¿Cómo es el terreno que está enfrente? ¡Vamos a escalar algo!

Aang cerró los ojos cuando rebotaron. En la distancia, no había nada más que tierra plana y algunos grupos de árboles. Las montañas se delineaban en la distancia, pero probablemente estaban fuera del área destinada en la que Mai les había dicho que se quedaran.

-¡No hay mucho! ¡Solo algunos árboles!

La maestra tierra bufó indignada. Primero tuvieron que lidiar con casi una hora de reglas e instrucciones de seguridad. Ahora, no había rampas verticales para que ella escalara. Entrecerró sus ojos verdes como espuma de mar.

-¡Por ahora, tal vez! -gritó Toph.

Una parte de Aang sabía que debía decirle que era una mala idea y que Zuko se enojaría la próxima vez que fuera a montar y encontrara que las tierras planas tras el palacio habían sido convertidas en una pista de obstáculos por una maestra tierra. Por otro lado, el también quería escalar en dragones mangosta por paredes de roca.

-¿No se va a enojar Zuko? - Por supuesto que se iba a enojar, pero Aang sintió que debía protestar contra la idea, al menos un poco.

Una pequeña risa diabólica escapo de los labios de Toph.

-¡Eso solamente lo hace mejor, Pies ligeros!-exclamo.- ¡Reduce un poco la velocidad! ¿El área de enfrente aún es plana?

Aang asintió mientras soltaba un poco las riendas permitiéndole al enorme reptil regresar sobre sus patas delanteras.

-¡Si!

-¡Sostenme!- gritó Toph. Su mano encontró sus hombros mientras empezaba a moverse detrás de él en la montura. Delante de ella, Aang amarró las riendas alrededor de su mano derecha mientras mantenía sus ojos hacia el frente. Su otro brazo se alzó y se enganchó con seguridad a las caderas de Toph.

Mientras que el animal se sacudía bajo ellos, Toph utilizó sus hombros para estabilizarse mientras se las arreglaba para ponerse de pie.

-¡Ten cuidado! -Gritó Aang.

-Sí, Si… - Toph sacudió su preocupación y estrechó los ojos. Con las rodillas dobladas y el brazo de Aang a su alrededor, manteniéndola estable en la montura, ella movió sus brazos hacia delante en rápidas sucesiones. Curvando los dedos curvados y con los brazos extendidos hacia equilibraba su peso con largamente dominados movimientos; casi instantáneamente el paisaje cambio.

Donde solía estar plano, enormes cuerpos de tierra y piedra se habían elevado del suelo. Largas y sinuosas zanjas fueron excavadas en la tierra solida, y otros caminos y cuerpos irregulares aparecieron. Los ojos de Aang se elevaron gozosos mientras veía el prado abierto elevarse, bajo el cielo abierto.

-¿Cómo quedó? -preguntó Toph con suficiencia mientras bajaba los brazos.

-¡Perfecto! -Aang sonrió de oreja a oreja. Cuidadosamente, Toph se sentó de nuevo en la montura y se sostuvo de la espalda del Avatar. Él sostuvo las riendas fuertemente en sus manos.- ¡Vamos!

Enérgicos gritos hacían eco a través del bosque circundante mientras el dragón de komodo chillaba y comenzaba a subir y bajar rápidamente el recién formado camino de tierra. Risas llenaban la una vez plana área mientras Toph se aferraba a Aang; gozando el sentimiento de desenfrenada libertad.

Podía sentir el viento soplando a través de su oscuro flequillo mientras sentía que el reptil escalaba las pendientes que ella había creado. De vez en cuando, Toph le ordenaba a Aang que hiciera ir al animal más rápido. A cierto punto, el dragón mangosta saltaba de una pared a otra.

-¿No es esto más divertido que solamente montar en plano? –preguntó Toph triunfantemente mientras el dragón de komodo se escurría por la zanja.

-¡Mucho más!- acepto ansiosamente Aang-. ¡Ey! ¡Sokka una vez dijo que estas cosas podían correr sobre el agua!

Los ojos de Toph se agrandaron emocionados, mientras que el agarre en su cintura se intensificaba.

-¡Entonces que estamos esperando! -gritó- ¡Ve hacia el cuerpo de agua más cercano! ¡Ahora!

-¡Ya escuchaste a la dama! -Aang rió, palmeando un lado del cuello del reptil. -¡A la costa!

Le dio un tirón a las riendas y el dragón mangosta dio un giro cerrado hacia la izquierda. Comenzaron a correr hacia el océano. Mientras más se acercaban, Toph empezó a sentir la fría brisa del océano contra su piel. El aroma a sal en el aire profesaba su llegada a la línea costera.

El viento que golpeaba su rostro empezó a menguar. Debajo de ella, podía sentir que los movimientos del dragón de komodo disminuían. Toph frunció el ceño.

-¡Oye! -elevó un brazo de alrededor de la cintura de Aang y golpeó su hombro en demanda- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-Estamos del lado de los acantilados -dijo Aang. El reptil se detuvo. Bajo ellos, Toph podía escuchar las olas que se estrellaban contra la rocosa línea costera. Podía escuchar el retumbar del océano, en la distancia.

Delante de ella, sintió a Aang moverse. El Avatar elevó su pierna sobre la cabeza del dragón de komodo para saltar de la montura.

-Oye…- Toph frunció el ceño- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Descansemos por un minuto, ofreció mientras giraba y gentilmente palmeaba un lado del cuello del reptil-. Corrimos mucho con Fluffy. Puede querer un descanso. ¿Verdad, Fluffy?

El dragón mangosta sacó la lengua, y parecía que resoplaba antes de volver a meter la lengua. Toph gruñó, y arrugó la nariz.

- ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

-Solo por un minuto -prometió Aang. Se estiró y palmeó el brazo de Toph.- ¿Necesitas una mano?

-No -replicó ácidamente. Giró su cabeza y se deslizó por el otro lado. Aterrizó en el suelo sucio y entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-¿No lo recuerdas? -pregunto Aang mientras Toph caminaba alrededor del dragón mangosta, hacia él.-Fue la mañana que venimos a la costa para tomar el té…

El ceño de Toph se suavizó ligeramente. Ahora que pensaba en eso, aun podía sentir el mismo parche de tierra en el que había descansado después del picnic-desayuno. Appa había aterrizado a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban parados actualmente. Habían subido y ella y el otro maestro tierra, Haru, habían hecho una mesa de piedra para que pudieran utilizar.

Había sido una buena comida, solo para ser interrumpida por un navío de la Nación del Fuego que se aproximaba, y la eventual batalla final entre Zuko y su hermana más abajo en la costa, en otro acantilado. Mientras volvía a reproducir el recuerdo en su mente, Aang caminó a la orilla. Sin dudar, se sentó en el borde del acantilado, sus pies colgando de la orilla.

Sus brazos se alzaron hacia atrás y él se inclinó sobre ellos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Toph.

-¡Siéntate! -palmeó el suelo a su lado y vio divertido los labios de Toph curvándose en disgusto.

-No gracias -replicó. Pateó el suelo, causando que un pequeño y robusto montículo de tierra se elevara del suelo-. Me sentaré lejos de la peligrosa caída hacia las afiladas rocas y el picado océano, muchas gracias.

Se sentó en un taburete hecho por ella misma mientras Aang se reía.

–Bien -se encogió de hombros y casualmente movía las piernas que colgaban del borde mientras gozaba de la sensación de la fría brisa marina sobre su cabeza calva. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostó.

–Sabes, extraño los viejos días.

Él estaba recordando. Toph dejó salir un fuerte suspiro. Maravilloso. Aang estaba ahora gastando su precioso tiempo montando dragones mangosta en un viaje al pasado.

-¿Extrañar que? ¿Ser atacado por sicóticos maestros fuego?

Aang rio.

–No - él rió por lo bajo. –Aunque cuando Zuko descubra lo que le hicimos a ese campo, ¡definitivamente reviviremos el pasado!

Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó en el rostro de Toph. No podía esperar a ver la expresión de Zuko cuando viera el distorsionado paisaje. Estaría tan enojado.

-No puedo esperar a ver eso.

Aang asintió y fijó su vista en el océano.

–Extraño los días cuando todos nosotros estábamos juntos. Regresar a cuando aun éramos niños y hacíamos todos esos viajes en Appa. A pesar de que había un trabajo importante, no podía evitar sentirme libre, ¿sabes?

Toph repentinamente se enderezo en su terroso asiento_. _Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente cuando captó las palabras-. ¿Libre?

-Ajá -Aang asintió, de espaldas a Toph mientras veía a los barcos pesqueros acercarse a la costa-. Teníamos esos momentos donde podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. Cuando podíamos olvidarnos de la guerra y simplemente pasar tiempo juntos. Todas esas noches acampando… batallas de agua en el rio… solamente volando juntos a través del cielo. No teníamos que preocuparnos de políticas o tratados. No teníamos que preocuparnos donde estaríamos el día siguiente o que tan pronto nos esperaban en algún lugar.

-No teníamos que preocuparnos de nuestros modales -añadió suavemente Toph-. O pretendiendo ser alguien que no eres.

-¡Exacto! -coincidió Aang-. Éramos libres. Era difícil… pero estábamos todos juntos. No es que me moleste estar solamente contigo, Toph -sonrió de oreja mientras miraba sobre su hombro.

Las orillas de los labios de Toph se estiraron en una sonrisa.

-Mas te vale que no, Pies Ligeros.

Aang rió un poco más y dejó salir un fuerte suspiro.

–Extraño viajar con Katara y Sokka, incluso con Zuko e Iroh -admitió Aang-. Pero al menos aun nos tenemos el uno al otro, ¿Verdad? Y a Appa y Momo, por supuesto.

La cabeza de Toph decayó.

–Cierto…- dijo pensativa. Sus manos se clavaron en el material verde de sus pantalones. –Nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Aang estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo bajo él. Sus brillantes ojos grises se habían reducido desde que se vieron por primera vez. Habían crecido, madurado. Su cara redondeada había perdido algo de su gordura de bebé. Firmes, características más definidas se estaban revelando.

A los dieciocho, su voz se había agravado desde hacía un tiempo, pero aun tenía ese optimismo y entusiasmo juvenil que siempre había tenido. Había crecido y Toph tenía que ajustarse a los cambios suaves de sus pisadas. Él siempre resaltaba entre la multitud, sus pasos eran más ligeros. Ella se lo atribuía al aire control.

Gracias a los sastres reales de Zuko, él tenía un suministro constante de nuevas ropas anaranjadas de maestro aire que vestir. Siempre estaba agradecido por eso. A pesar de todos sus cambios, Toph siempre olvidaba que él era mayor, más grande y más fuerte, siendo el Avatar, de lo que ella era. Después de todo, él aún era su 'alumno'. Tenían la misma edad, pero ella aún era su maestra de tierra control.

El día anterior, cuando la tomó y la lanzó sobre su hombro, ella recordó que Aang ya no era el delgado, hiperactivo pre púber que ella había conocido a la madura edad de doce años. Una parte de ella se preguntaba si había cambiado también. Sabía que había crecido algunos centímetros, muy a su placer.

Toph atrajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, y descansó los talones de sus pies en la orilla de su taburete. Ella también, extrañaba los días cuando aún eran niños volando en el cielo. Sus responsabilidades entonces consistían en entrenar al Avatar, e inadvertidamente ayudarle a terminar una guerra de un siglo de duración. Ella nunca tuvo que pensar en matrimonio o hijos. Ella vivió con su apellido sin tener en cuenta lo que le esperaba por haber nacido como una Bei Fong.

Cuando llegó la primera carta, ella estaba con Aang. Estaban en Omashu atendiendo la celebración por el cumpleaños de Aang. Él estaba cumpliendo dieciséis. Ella aún tenía quince. Su madre quería que volviera a casa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Toph rechazó la petición. No sentía querer parar sus aventuras todavía.

Las cartas siguieron llegando. Ella seguía rechazándolas; mientras seguía diciéndole a Aang que sus padres solamente querían que volviera a casa, como siempre lo habían querido. Nunca mencionó que seguían diciéndole que debía contraer matrimonio o que había alguien que su padre o madre creían era perfecto para ella. La última carta que había recibido hubiera sido rechazada, de igual manera, si no hubiera sido por el ultimátum.

Matrimonio o ser repudiada. Su nombre, su titulo, todo lo que podría ser para ella le sería dado a un extraño; alguien que no sabía nada de su familia, a quien no le importaba su nombre como a ella. Ser la heredera Bei Fong nunca había sido tan prerrogativo en su vida, pero todavía era una parte de ella.

No se daría por vencida sin pelear. Elevó su cabeza y la dirigió en dirección a Aang. Él aún estaba divagando acerca de sus aventuras pasadas. Un sentimiento pesado rodeó su cuerpo. Él era su mejor amigo. Ella tenía libertad gracias a él, y no quería irse de su lado. No todavía.

De nuevo, solamente era Aang. Apretó fuerte sus manos. Aang entendería. Él siempre trataba de entender.

-¿Oye… Pies… Aang? -se corrigió a sí misma antes de decir su apodo. Ella estaba en algo serio esta vez.

-¿Si, Toph?- Aang se sentó y giró hacia ella para poder verla mejor.

-He tenido la intención de decirte algo… -se quedó pensando. _¿Tengo que ir a casa? No… Se pondrá alegre y alentador. ¿Necesito casarme? Um… no... Jet dijo una vez que eso puede enloquecer a cualquier hombre._ Toph apretó la mandíbula. Se exprimió el cerebro buscando las palabras correctas.

-Oh, ¡Yo he querido decirte algo, también! -Dijo Aang entusiastamente. Atrajo sus piernas desde la orilla y las cruzo frente a él. Se sentó derecho; una sonrisa brillante en su rostro- ¡Gracias!

Toph levantó la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias -repitió Aang sin dudar-. Por todo.

Los ojos de Toph se entrecerraron levemente.

–Ya te dije que no necesitas agradecerme por enseñarte tierra control.

Aang negó con la cabeza.

–No es por eso solamente -se rió-. Por quedarte conmigo -agregó en un tono suave. Dos ojos grises volvieron la mirada al suelo de su alrededor-. Todos han estado ocupados, ocupándose de sus vidas. Katara y Sokka tienen hijos. Zuko está gobernando un país… -Elevó su cabeza y le sonrió. Aunque ella no podía verlo, ella _sabía_ que él estaba sonriéndole. Era Aang y ella _conocía_ a Aang-. Pero tú te quedaste conmigo, Toph. Soportaste todos mis viajes y me acompañaste. Realmente aprecio eso. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Su corazón se hundió. ¿Significaba tanto para él? La culpa la roía. Una pequeña voz en su mente se burlaba de ella por el hecho de que ella había tomado la decisión de dejarlo por su propio bien. Giró su rostro lejos.

-Aang, no me agradezcas.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó mientras su sonrisa desaparecía. Elevó su cabeza y estudió la inquita mirada de Toph en su rostro- ¿Pasa algo malo?

_Si_. Toph cerró los ojos y tomo un profundo respiro.

–Iba a decírtelo cuando se lo dijera a los demás…

Aang estaba confundido.

-¿Decirme que?

Toph trago nerviosa.

-Ahora, pienso que tu deberías ser el primero en saberlo -sintió que él asentía. Toph irguió la cabeza con orgullo y se levantó-. Acerca de la carta que mis padres enviaron…

Su voz desapareció mientras ella giraba bruscamente su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

-¡Ahí están! –gritó una voz desde el bosque. Unos minutos después, Puff Puff apareció desde la línea de arboles con una noble de mirada furiosa en su montura- ¿No saben acaso qué hora es?

Los ojos de Aang se agrandaron y saltó de su asiento.

-¿Es hora de irnos? ¡Tan pronto!

-La Señora del Fuego me instruyó para que los llevara a la hora de almuerzo. Tenemos aproximadamente treinta minutos para regresar al palacio antes de que el almuerzo sea servido -les dijo Mai, con una mirada severa en el rostro.

Toph mentalmente maldijo su suerte. Aang se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Colocó una mano firme en el hombro de Toph y lo apretó gentilmente-. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Katara es cien mil veces peligrosa cuando está enojada que Zuko…

-Si… -murmuró Toph. Sus manos dejaron sus hombros, y se dirigieron hacia Fluffy. Toph desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y estampó su pie en él para regresar su asiento al acantilado.

Aang saltó sobre la montura del dragón mangosta, y extendió sus brazos hacia abajo. Los brazos de Toph se estiraron y tomaron los suyos. Con un firme tirón y un poco de tierra control, Toph fue elevada, luego deslizada sobre la montura.

-Por cierto, voy a pretender que no se que lo que le hicieron al prado -les dijo Mai mientras tiraba de las riendas del reptil, y lo dirigía de regreso al bosque.

Aang gentilmente palmeó al dragón mangosta, y lo maniobró tras Mai. A su lado Toph se sostuvo libremente. A medida que atravesaban el bosque circundante, Aang miró a Toph.

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? -Preguntó Aang. Toph levantó su cabeza ligeramente.

-No, puedo esperar -le aseguró. Se inclinó hacia adelante y descansó su frente contra su espalda mientras se balanceaban.

-¿Cansada?- bromeo Aang. Toph cerró sus ojos y asintió

-Si…

* * *

-Así que este es el plan -empezó Sokka mientras caminaba al lado de un palanquín cubierto; su hija de cuatro años se balanceaba cuidadosamente sobre sus hombros-. Cuando el Señor del Fuego Zuko este saludando a los invitados, tú y Ai Li van a ir a dejar algunos patos tortugas en su oficina…

-Papa, Lord Zuko dijo que no se supone que podamos entrar a su oficina nunca más porque la última vez hicimos un gran desastre sobre su escritorio -le dijo Kyoshi, con el ceño levemente fruncido. El guerrero de la Tribu Agua frunció el ceño.

Obviamente, su pequeño ángel ya había sido advertido de no causarle problemas a su tío por su madre. Esto había sido hecho antes de que tuvieran chance de hablar. Ahora Kyoshi dudaría de continuar con sus ideas. Froto su mandíbula pensativo. Suki era muy lista…

-Así que él no te deja entrar a su oficina nunca más, ¿eh? Es bueno saberlo, chica. ¿Qué podríamos hacer? -dirigió su mirada a su hija. Kyoshi frunció las cejas mientras intentaba venir con otra idea. Sokka se rio para sí mismo. Ella se veía exactamente como él cuando intentaba salirse con la suya…

-Sokka… -una voz femenina en tono de advertencia vino detrás de las cortinas. Sokka podía ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Suki cuando sus ojos lo vieron con un ligero destello de desaprobación. Las cortinas de rojo puro estaban separadas, revelando a la mujer embarazada que estaba dentro.

-No te preocupes, ya hable con ella, y será más cuidadosa esta vez -le aseguró Sokka a la retirada Guerrera Kyoshi mientras se acercaba a ella con Kyoshi aún en sus hombros-. No arruinara más los documentos de Zuko -se rió. Miró a su hija-. ¿No es cierto, Kyoshi?

-¡Papá y yo prepararemos algo diferente! -Anuncio orgullosamente Kyoshi. Sokka se avergonzó, y negó con la cabeza levemente en un intento de evitar que su hija filtrara sus planes. La mujer embarazada solamente entrecerró sus ojos, y le dedicó una mirada fastidiada a su marido.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no fomentarías ninguna broma -refunfuñó Suki. El palanquín fue guiado hacia el palacio por los sirvientes que Katara había enviado a recibirlos en el muelle. Cuando éste se detuvo enfrente de los pasillos, la escolta ayudó a la mujer embarazada a bajar de su asiento. Ella se encaminó mientras Sokka colocaba a su hija en el suelo. Tomó la mano de su hija y la guió hacia las puertas que se abrieron ante ellos-. A veces pienso que le estas permitiendo a Kyoshi hacer eso solamente para vengarte de Zuko…

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!- negó nerviosamente Sokka. Sobó su cabeza y las siguió- ¿Por qué querría vengarme de Zuko? Seguramente, hipnotizó a Katara de alguna manera y…-

-Oh, dioses, no la teoría del hipnotismo…- Farfulló Suki entre dientes mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Las puertas dobles de la sala de audiencias se abrieron amplias hacia dentro, él podía ver la luz de las llamas del trono del Señor del Fuego creando sombras danzantes sobre los pilares dorados y rojos que salpicaban la habitación.

La familia fue anunciada e introducida dentro de la habitación de audiencias. Escucharon movimiento en algún lugar cerca del trono

-¡Sokka!

Sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana menor llamándolo dentro. Ella estaba sentada un almohadón suave cerca de uno de los pilares, junto con Iroh. Se levantó, colocando su té abajo, e inmediatamente se apresuró a su hermano y cuñada.

-Entonces -dijo Sokka mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del vestido de seda roja de la Señora del Fuego- ¿Ya estas lista para volver a casa?

-No -Katara frunció el ceño mientras lo soltaba y puso sus ojos en blanco-. Y te he dicho, que ese chiste jamás ha sido gracioso.

-No le pongas intención -dijo Suki mientras le lanzaba a su esposo una mirada fastidiada- ¿Cómo te está yendo?

-Bien -Katara apretó firmemente a Suki; cuidando no apretar demasiado- ¿Cómo estas tú? preguntó preocupada mientras descansaba suavemente su mano sobre la prominente pancita de la otra mujer- ¿Estuvo bien el viaje?

-Estuvo bien -Suki sonrió con atención-. Gracias por enviar el palanquín. Salvo mis pies -Katara rió y asintió.

-¡Tía Katara! -las pequeñas manos de Kyoshi se movían frenéticamente en el aire, intentando llamar la atención de su tía. La Señora del Fuego rió y se inclinó para cargar a la niña en sus brazos. La pequeña de cabellos castaños chilló y abrazó a su tía fuertemente.

-Hola Kyoshi -dijo Katara mientras besaba a la niña en la cabeza- ¿Te has portado bien con tus padres?

-¡Si! -dijo Kyoshi. Sus ojos miraban hacia todos lados energéticamente. Brillaban con una luz casi predadora mientras buscaba a alguien en particular- ¡¿Dónde está Ai Li?

Iroh rió detrás de Katara caminando hacia ellos

–Ella se despertó extra temprano esta mañana para acompañar a su padre en los ejercicios matutinos. Creo que aun está con él…

-Mmm… ella esta idolatrando a su padre… -Sokka frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos-. Esto no puede ser bueno…

Antes de que Katara pudiera castigarlo, una sombra cayó sobre la sala de audiencias donde el grupo estaba reunido. Varios pares de ojos voltearon hacia la puerta. Sokka casi no tuvo tiempo de moverse a un lado mientras una pequeña, niña de cabello negro que entro como un huracán en la habitación gritando "Kyoshi" a todo pulmón.

La niña de ojos azules se estrelló contra su prima, envolviéndola dentro de sus brazos de tres años mientras Zuko se quedaba en la puerta

– Escuchó que su prima había llegado antes y se fue -frunció el ceño, obviamente celoso que su hija estuviera más preocupada en jugar con su prima que en prestar atención a los ejercicios de fuego control… con su papi.

-Es bueno verlo, Señor del Fuego -saludó Suki. Ella inclinó su cabeza y Zuko respondió inclinando la suya. Se acercó a su cuñado e hizo una reverencia. Sokka inclinó su cabeza en respuesta.

-Ella aún no te quiere dejar -declaró. Zuko puso los ojos en blanco mientras ajustaba la camisa roja que se había colocado después de ejercitarse.

-¿Y vivir contigo? No la culpo por querer quedarse -replicó Zuko. Se acercó a su esposa y le dio un rápido beso, solamente para molestar a Sokka, antes de ver a las niñas- ¿Tuviste un viaje placentero, Kyoshi?

-¡Si, Tío Señor del Fuego! -dijo Kyoshi mientras salía de los brazos de Ai Li Zhen e inclinaba reverentemente su cabeza- ¡Gracias por invitarnos!

Zuko sonrió levemente. Ella se parecía más a su madre que a su padre. Esperaba en silencio, por lo menos

-Papi, Mami, Tía Suki, Tío Sokka, Abuelo, ¿podemos Kyoshi y yo jugar ahora?

-Aún no -dijo Katara cruzándose de brazos- ¿Almuerzo, recuerdan? ¿No están hambrientas?

Ai Li Zhen arrugó la nariz

-Pero no quiero comer…

Kyoshi negó con la cabeza a su prima menor

-No es acerca del almuerzo, Ai Li -le dijo a su niña en una voz más 'madura'. Volteó a ver a su tía- ¿Habrá postre? -Los ojos de Ai Li Zhen se agrandaron.

-¡Oh! ¡Postre! -una voz exclamó desde la puerta. Aang estaba sonriendo brillantemente mientras entraba. Volteo a ver a su acompañante-. ¡Toph, logramos llegar a tiempo para el postre!

-Yay -replicó una no impresionada maestra tierra.

Katara rió mientras Sokka y Suki y Aang y Toph se saludaban unos a otros

– ¿Se divirtieron con los dragones mangosta?

-¡Si!- asintió Aang–. Fue un poco aburrido al principio, pero tan pronto como empezamos a escalar…

Los ojos de Zuko instantáneamente se entornaron.

-¿Escalar qué? -Se le dijo que ellos habían ido a los prados más alejados de los terrenos del palacio. No había nada que escalar ahí. El temor llenó el agujero de su estómago cuando se dio cuenta que de alguna manera tendría que poner a los paisajistas del palacio a trabajar.

Aang cerró rápidamente su boca. Sonrió nerviosamente

-¡Nada!

Katara gruñó y acarició el puente de su nariz.

-Solo vayamos a almorzar… - suspiró.

-De hecho -empezó Toph mientras levantaba su mano hacia su boca y dejaba salir un bostezo-. Tomaré una siesta rápida. Montar me cansó…

-¿Estás segura Toph? –preguntó preocupada Katara. La maestra tierra asintió-. Bien… bueno, te guardaré algo para comer. Si despiertas más tarde, ven a mi jardín. Suki y yo tendremos una pequeña merienda a media tarde…

-Seguro, Katara –le cortó Toph. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia atrás-. Si nos los veo entonces, ¡los veré en la cena! -Ondeó su mano en el aire.

-Toph, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? -ofreció Aang mientras corría hacia ella. Una parte de él quería saber que era lo que le iba a decir antes de que Mai llegara. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nah, te veré después, Pies Ligeros -le aseguró. Aang se detuvo afuera de las puertas de la sala de audiencias y dejo que sus hombros cayeran en decepción.

_Oh bueno… me dirá mas tarde._

* * *

Dedos sensitivos corrieron sobre las marcas de tinta de la carta. Matrimonio. Su corazón se estrujo con la sola idea. ¿Cómo iba ella a casarse? No amaba a nadie de esa manera. Al menos no lo creía. ¿De dónde iba a tener tiempo para eso? Siempre estaba con Aang. Claro, que sus padres no esperaban que se casara por amor.

Ellos esperaban casarla con alguien como ella; adinerado y de una buena familia. _Alguien que probablemente tuviera buenas relaciones en negocios, también._ Toph mordió su labio inferior mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama, sosteniendo la gastada carta en su mano. Ella sabía, muy en lo profundo, que esto pasaría algún día. El problema es que jamás pensó que pasaría tan pronto.

Katara lo hacía sonar tan sencillo. Toph debería de hacer lo que siempre hacia, y hacer lo que quisiera hacer. Si no quería casarse, no debería hacerlo. Era tan simple, sin embargo si los rechazaba, sus padres le darían todo a alguien más, sin mencionar que estarían extremadamente decepcionados de ella.

Tal vez había estado huyendo de esto por demasiado tiempo… _Debí haber lidiado con esto desde el principio._

Toph dobló la carta y la metió de vuelta en su camiseta. Se deslizó fuera de su cama y se encaminó a las puertas. Silenciosamente, caminó a través del palacio. Aang probablemente estaba en alguna junta con Zuko. Momo estaba probablemente con las niñas. Suspirando profundamente, decidió hablar con Katara, de nuevo… y comer algo.

Cuidadosamente hizo su camino a través de los largos, pasillos rojos del palacio hasta que encontró el camino que guiaban al jardín de Katara. En la distancia, podía escuchar las dos voces conversando. Toph salió del camino de piedra y se encaminó hacia las voces.

-¿Qué crees que hará? -La voz de Suki sonaba preocupada.

-No lo sé -admitió Katara. Estaba sentada frente a Suki bajo un pequeño pabellón, justo pasando la piscina-. No sé si ya le dijo a Aang…

-Me pregunto cómo lo tomara –respondió Suki con voz triste –Nunca pensé que Toph se casaría -repentinamente, el suelo tembló bajo ellas.

-¡Le dijiste! -Katara saltó, casi soltando la cuchara que tenía en su mano mientras Toph irrumpía desde las gradas del pabellón.

-¡Estaba preocupada! -replico Katara mientras Toph se alzaba frente a ellas- ¡No me dijiste que ibas a hacer. Entonces quise preguntarle a alguien más que pensaba!

Toph frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué, le dijiste a tu esposo, también? –demandó. Le había dicho a Katara acerca de la carta en confidencia y no podía evitar enojarse ante la noción de que Katara le hubiera dicho al mundo entero su dilema.

-No, solo a mí -le contestó Suki calmadamente a Toph-. Ella quería saber qué opinaba otra mujer casada…

La encrespada chica lentamente se calmó. ¿Así que nadie más sabia? Eso era bueno. Katara tomó asiento.

–Estamos preocupadas por ti. Y Aang…

Toph agachó la cabeza. Tomó una de las sillas de madera alrededor de la mesa y atrajo sus piernas al pecho. Tomó un profundo respiro.

–No haré nada drástico, si es eso por lo que están preocupadas…

Katara dejo salir un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Y Aang?...

-¿Qué hay con él? -Toph frunció el ceño.

-¿Ya le dijiste? -preguntó Suki. Toph negó con la cabeza.

-Todavía no he tenido tiempo -les confesó Toph-. Además, no sé como decírselo.

-Solo dile que es lo que pasa. Ya verás que el entenderá -instó Suki.

Toph resopló

–Si, sólo camino hacia él y digo "¡Oye, Pies Ligeros! Necesito ir a casa y lidiar con este asunto de matrimonio con mis padres, así que no podemos salir más".

Suki arqueó una ceja

–Podría ser sin el Pies Ligeros.

-Ella tiene un punto -asintió Katara-. Si sus padres van en serio, ésta no será una visita rápida. ¿Quién sabe cuándo podrá irse de nuevo? O incluso si podrá…

A Toph no le gustó el sonido de esas palabras. Su cabeza bajó y sus dedos hurgaron en sus piernas

–No quiero casarme –afirmó-. Pero si no voy a casa, todas las cosas de mi familia serán dadas algún extraño. Así que, tengo que arreglar eso. Por eso es que no puedo viajar con Aang más…

-¿Qué? -Toph instantáneamente se puso rígida en su silla al escuchar la voz de Aang tras ella. Con sus pies fuera del suelo, no sintió que Aang y Zuko se acercaron luego de salir de su reunión. Katara y Suki vieron más allá de la maestra tierra sentada, y bajó las escaleras del pabellón. Aang se quedo ahí sin decir nada, dejó caer sus hombros y sus ojos grises reflejaban una expresión triste mientras veía a las tres mujeres en los escalones.

Zuko se quedó atrás y tiró de su cuello

–Incómodo… -murmuró.

Katara y Suki intercambiaron miradas y se levantaron.

–Es nuestro turno de vigilar a las niñas -le dijo Katara a Toph mientras ayudaba a Suki a levantarse de la silla-. Aang, todavía hay comida ahí. Toma algo…

Estúpidamente, el Avatar asintió con la cabeza mientras Katara y Suki bajaban las escaleras. Katara tomó el brazo de Zuko y lo arrastró con ella. Los dos adolescentes fueron dejados solos. Toph aún estaba sentada en su silla, sus pies ahora tocaban el suelo mientras ella estaba rígidamente sentada. Con cuidado, Aang subió las escaleras acercándose a Toph.

Tomo el asiento vacante de Suki frente a la ciega maestra tierra

-¿Ya no puedes viajar conmigo?-pregunto con una voz dolorosa. Toph sintió vergüenza por dentro.

Toph tragó. Esta no era la manera en que quería decirle

–Tengo malas nuevas… -anunció. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo su camisa y saco la carta. Sin decir nada, la colocó en la mesa y la deslizó en su dirección.

Quitó su mano de ella y Aang con cuidado la tomó. Lentamente abrió la carta y la leyó. Sus cejas se fruncieron y sus labios cayeron.

-Te vas a casar…- su tono fue casi acusador.

-No -Toph negó con la cabeza-. Pero tengo que ir a casa…

Aang levanto su mirada hacia ella.

-Si no te casas, tu herencia será…

-Lo sé -lo cortó Toph con severidad-. Esto era lo que intentaba decirte en el acantilado…

La realización profundizo en Aang y una expresión triste alcanzó su rostro.

-Oh…

El silencio se estableció entre los dos. Finalmente, apretó los dientes. Azotó sus manos en la mesa frente a ella

-¡No te pongas así, Pies Ligeros! -ordenó Toph-. ¡No es para siempre!

-Pero… -comenzó Aang, solamente para ser interrumpido por Toph

-¿Realmente piensas que voy a dejar que mis padres me casen? -Retó-. Ya tengo un plan…

-¿Un plan? -repitió inseguro Aang. ¿Iba a terminar bien? No estaba seguro.

-Hablé con Katara anoche y ella estaba en lo cierto; necesito hablar con mis padres –afirmó Toph. Frente a ella, Aang asintió. Él quería que ella hablara con sus padres desde hacia tiempo-. Voy a hablar con ellos. Aceptare la proposición de matrimonio con una condición…

-¿Cuál?-preguntó curioso Aang.

-Tienen que vencerme en tierra control-le dijo orgullosamente Toph. Los ojos de Aang se agrandaron.

Toph era la mejor maestra tierra que conocía. Él era el Avatar y aprendió de ella

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa si no aceptan eso? –Preguntó Aang-. Me refiero… tu padre envió gente a traerte de vuelta cuando te fuiste la primera vez…

-No creo que se nieguen -replicó con confianza Toph-. Será la única manera que tendrán para hacerme sentar cabeza. Tomarán cualquier oportunidad que tengan.

-Pero nadie puede vencerte –indicó Aang-. Tú eres la mejor maestra tierra que conozco…

Toph sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Exactamente…

-¿Es eso justo, Toph? –Preguntó Aang. Ella suspiró.

-¿De qué lado estás, Pies Ligeros? –Se quejó-. Ellos sostienen algo sobre mi cabeza, así que le pondré algunas condiciones a eso…

-¿Estás segura que no hay nada más que puedas hacer? –Insistió Aang –Tal vez si solamente hablas con ellos…

-Ya intenté eso antes, y no funcionó, ¿recuerdas? Si algo mejor aparece, me iré con eso. Pero por ahora, ésta es la mejor manera de permanecer soltera –Toph sonrió mientras se recostaba contra el respaldo de su silla.

Aang agachó la cabeza.

-Así que, por eso es que no podrás viajar conmigo nunca más…

Toph asintió

–No será para siempre –repitió-. Unos cuantos meses, a lo sumo. ¿Crees que podrás sin mí por ese tiempo? –bromeo.

Aang dejo salir una pequeña risa y asintió

–Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, ¡Cuenta conmigo! Y si necesitas ayuda, solo envía un mensaje –sonrió, a pesar de la decepción que se asentó a su alrededor.

* * *

Sokka casi se ahogó con la comida. A su lado, Suki elevó su brazo y comenzó a golpear su espalda. A la cabeza de la mesa, Zuko arqueó una ceja. Katara iba de maestra tierra a alumno. Las dos niñas continuaron comiendo como si nada hubiera sucedió, e Iroh miraba sorprendido.

-Matrimonio -reflexiono el viejo ex general –Esa es una gran responsabilidad para una heredera…

-¿Te vas a casar? –se ahogó Sokka. Suki suspiró y le deslizó un vaso de agua. Lo tomó y lo vació de un trago

-Se que tus padres quieren que vayas a casa, pero ¿forzarte a casarte...? –Katara frunció el ceño-. No es justo.

-¿Te vas a casar? –iteró Sokka una vez más mientras se secaba los labios con el dorso de la mano.

-Sí, ¿es tan difícil de entender, _Cabeza Hueca_?–gruñó Toph

-¡No! No, es solo que… -Sokka no completó la frase. Sus manos se movieron a su alrededor mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse. Chasqueó los dedos mientras una mirada iluminada apareció en su rostro-. Sorprendente…

-Sorprendente -Toph frunció el ceño-. ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

-Bueno, nunca te vi como el tipo del que se casa, -admitió Sokka –Siempre pensé que en cuanto terminaras de viajar con Aang, regresarías al… _Torneo de Tierra Control. _Tal vez sacudir las cosas un poco. Firmar autógrafos, decirle a los chicos que se queden en la escuela. Cosas como esas. Después que terminaras de viajar con Aang, por supuesto…

-Ella aún no ha terminado de viajar con Aang, -le espetó firmemente Katara a su hermano mayor-. Ella solamente irá a casa por un tiempo para arreglar las cosas. ¿No es cierto, Toph? –preguntó, volviendo su atención de nuevo a la joven maestra tierra.

-Cierto, -Toph asintió-. Solo unos cuantos meses, nada más…

-¿Y si ellos no aceptan las condiciones? –Preguntó Zuko desde la cabeza de la mesa– Entonces estarás atascada en tu casa y forzada a casar… ¡AU! –su rostro se retorció en dolor mientras giraba hacia su esposa. Katara estaba mirándolo mientras enterraba el tacón de su zapato en su pie bajo la mesa.

-Estoy bastante segura de que lo harán, -replico con orgullo Toph –No hay nada de qué preocuparse…

-No lo sé… tus padres son un poco obstinados -insistió Sokka- ¿Recuerdas a tu papá? Él prácticamente hizo que esos tipos nos persiguieran por todo el Reino Tierra tratando de regresarte a casa…

-Lidiaré con ellos esta vez -les aseguró Toph-. Además, esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. Podría acabar con esto de una vez…

-¿Así que cuanto tiempo planeas estar en casa? –inquirió Suki.

-Ya te dije, solo unos meses…

-Unos meses es mucho tiempo -dijo Sokka mientras se detenía en el medio de apalear mas comida dentro de su boca-. Me refiero… ¿Qué hará Aang durante ese periodo de tiempo? ¿Qué pasa si necesita hacer cosas de Avatar?

Katara y Suki voltearon a ver a Sokka. Toph alzó una ceja. Zuko negó con la cabeza. Aang paró de comer y vio al otro lado de la mesa

–Eh… no me voy a quedar con Toph…

-¿Qué? –Sokka resopló mientras levantaba la mirada de su plato –Así que… ¿ella irá a casa y tu harás…?

-Cosas de Avatar -le dijo Aang a su viejo amigo –Justo como dijiste…

-¿Así que estarás solo? –la voz infantil de Kyoshi quiso saber desde donde estaba sentada al lado de su madre y prima.

-Bueno, tengo a Appa y Momo –les recordó Aang.

Las cejas de Ai Li Zhen se fruncieron una pequeña mueca apareció en sus pequeños labios rosados

–Si, ¡pero siempre estas con la Señorita Toph! –se metió ella. Miró a Aang, confundida -¿No te sentirás solo sin ella?

* * *

**A.N.** –En primer lugar, quiero darle un reconocimiento a Nakuru, que me ha estado dando todo Taang que puede en un esfuerzo por inspirarme a escribir esto. ¡Gracias, Nakuru! ¡Gracias, a todos por leer!

* * *

_**Sé que dirán ¡AL FIN! Lamento haberme tardado tanto. MT Black (mi grandiosa Betta) también se disculpa. Pero en parte ustedes tuvieron la culpa :/ ¿y mis reviews? ¿Dónde están? **_

_**Le agradezco personalmente a Blind Master (¡Hola! ¡Me again!), Samantha SC y Angel Dark Fire porque ellos si me escribieron reviews :D **_

_**Ahora las razones porque me tarde son muchas. Un "semestre" universitario de dos meses cuando normalmente es de cuatro, dramas coreanos, exámenes parciales y examen final con un lapsus de dos semanas entre cada uno, dramas coreanos, pereza, ¿ya había dicho dramas coreanos?, fiestas de fin de año, las vacaciones de MT (siempre le mando capítulos en vacaciones XD so, mi culpa).**_

_**En fin la lista es larga y no hay más razones para divagar, así que nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Hay les dejo mi cuenta de twitter para que presionen o charlemos si quieren (mas que todo presionen) **__twitter . com/ La_vete_

_**No olviden dejar reviews! **_

_**No muchos besos porque estoy medio molesta :C**_

_**La' vete**_

* * *

_**Agradecimientos especiales a mi amiga Speisla Bei Roth... por hacerme notar el pequeño error que se me paso por ahi... **_

_"-Sí, ¿es tan difícil de entender, Cabeza Hueca (¿Cuál era el apodo en español?... no hay modo de que lo recuerde)?–gruñó Toph"_

_**Eso no debio aparecer, fue un comentario hecho a MTBlack, lo gracioso es que ella tampoco lo noto hahahaha, ni yo cuando me lo dio de vuelta.**_

_**Eso es todo**_

_**La' Vete**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Susurro al Cielo**_

_Capitulo Tres_

_Por DamageCtrl_

_Disclaimers: Avatar no me pertenece: El ultimo maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con el._

La mesa quedó en silencio. Katara levantó la mirada del plato, sus ojos fijos en la pequeña figura de su hija de tres años. Zuko elevó una ceja, curioso ante la elección de palabras de su hija. Iroh pretendió que nada estaba mal mientras Suki mordía su labio inferior. Ella también se lo había preguntado. A su lado, Kyoshi asintió vigorosamente; completamente de acuerdo con su prima.

-¿Solo…?-pregunto Aang, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa ante la idea. Él sabía que estaría solo, sin embargo nunca pensó en estar solo. Después de todo, estaría con Appa y Momo.

Un silencio atravesó la habitación. Repentinamente, la voz de Sokka cortó la tensión que aparentemente no había notado.

-¡Nah! –Sokka rió mientras tragaba su comida. Miró a su sobrina con confianza- ¡Aang no estará solo!

-¿No lo estará? –preguntó confusa Ai Li Zhen. Ella estaba segura que el Avatar lo estaría. Después de todo, cuando su prima se iba, ella se quedaba sola. Sus padres estaban aún con ella, como siempre, pero ella extrañaba a su prima y compañera de juegos.

-¿No lo estaré? –preguntó Aang, igualmente confuso.

-¡Claro que no! –le aseguro Sokka. Sonrió- Pasaste cien años solo con Appa, ¿recuerdas? –

A su lado, Suki elevó la mano y la frotó cansada contra su frente.

-Umm… Sokka, ¿estás olvidando que durante ese período de tiempo, Aang estaba prácticamente dormido? –Le recordó Katara a su hermano. Sokka se detuvo un momento; la cuchara todavía en la boca.

Lentamente, sacó la cuchara y asintió:

–Oh si… -

A la cabeza de la mesa, Zuko puso los ojos en blanco.

–Idiota… -murmuró entre dientes. Pulcramente se llevó un poco de arroz a la boca y masticó pensativo antes de mirar a Aang–. Mi hija tiene un buen punto. No has viajado solo desde que Katara rompió el iceberg. Será un cambio para ti.

-Sí, -asintió Aang, coincidiendo con él–. Pero Toph necesita hablar con sus padres, y eso es más importante que viajar conmigo.

Toph frunció el ceño y azotó sus palillos contra la mesa. Todos voltearon a ver a la maestra ciega mientras ella giraba en dirección a Aang. Un dedo acusador le apuntaba mientras ella hacia una mueca.

–¡Sigues hablando como si me fuera a ir para siempre! ¡Te dije que es hasta que arregle esta cosa del matrimonio con ellos!

-Pero no sabes cuánto tiempo tardara -respondió Aang dócilmente –. Y suena como que tus padres realmente quieren que te cases –agregó silenciosamente.

Toph bufó y empujó su silla hacia atrás

–Toph… -dijo Katara mientras empezaba a mover su silla hacia atrás también.

-Terminé -declaró agitadamente Toph. Se levantó y se volteó. Deslizó su pie a través del suelo, moviendo la pesada silla de vuelta a su lugar antes de dirigirse a la puerta-. Gracias por la comida.

-¡Toph! –la llamó Katara. Se paró delante de su silla solamente para ver a Toph salir del comedor. La maestra agua cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro profundo.

-Lo lamento… -una voz tranquila dijo desde la mesa. Todos los ojos giraron hacia el monje calvo. Aang agachó la vista al plato, y silenciosamente colocó su cuchara a un lado soltando una fuerte exhalación–. No quise enojarla…

-No está enojada –replicó Katara con suavidad–. Solamente está cansada.

-No tienes que cubrirla, Katara –le interrumpió Aang suavemente. Miró la comida con los ojos entornados-. He viajado lo suficiente con ella como para saber cuando está enojada –Empujó su silla hacia atrás y los ojos de Katara se agrandaron.

-Aang, espera… -lo llamó ella mientras iba hasta él.

-Está bien -le aseguró Aang sin mirar hacia atrás. Se paró tras la silla y la empujó de vuelta bajo la mesa–. Solo iré a caminar -añadió mientras se dirigía a las puertas-. No la voy a molestar…

Una expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro de Katara mientras Aang se atravesaba las puertas; su cabeza gacha mientras giraba en la dirección contraria a la que Toph se había ido.

–Siéntate –la voz de Zuko era tranquila mientras Katara giraba su cabeza hacia él con una mirada preocupada. Él dejó escapar un suspiro pesado-. Él estará bien. Ambos estarán bien –le aseguró suavemente.

Silenciosamente, la joven Señora del Fuego se sentó de nuevo en su silla, y bajó su vista a su plato de comida. Su apetito había desaparecido.

-¿Es mi culpa? –Katara levantó cabeza y miró a su hija al otro lado de la mesa. Una expresión triste atravesó el rostro de Ai Li Zhen mientras apretaba con fuerza la cuchara. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas mientras su labio inferior sobresalía en un pequeño mohín. El rostro de Katara se suavizó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, cariño -le aseguró Katara con tranquilidad-. No es culpa de nadie.

* * *

El jardín estaba silencioso y tranquilo. Solamente el canto de los pequeños insectos nocturnos y el chapoteo de uno de las muchas parejas de patos tortuga del palacio sonaban en el jardín situado en medio del laberinto de edificios y pasillos. Cada un par de pasos, había un farol de piedra descansando al lado del camino; iluminando el paisaje de aquella noche sin luna.

Aang atravesó en silencio uno de los caminos de piedra que rodeaban el césped de la piscina principal del jardín de Katara. Tenía la cabeza gacha y sus movimientos eran más lentos de lo normal. En sus paseos alrededor del palacio, los sirvientes solamente se hacían a un lado e inclinaban sus cabezas respetuosamente.

Usualmente, él sonreiría amigablemente y quizá comenzaría una conversación o dos, sin embargo en ese momento estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Su mente estaba preocupada con una cosa; Toph dejándolo.

Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez; diciéndole que solamente sería por unos meses, a lo mucho. Sin embargo, las palabras de Zuko también lo atrapaban. El Señor del Fuego tenía un buen punto; desde que Katara había roto el iceberg con su incontrolable furia de agua control, Aang raras veces había estado solo.

Casi siempre había estado con Katara y Sokka. Después había estado con Katara, Sokka y Toph. Y luego había estado con todos. Siempre tenía alguien con quien hablar, bromear y compartir sus aventuras. Y aunque amaba a Appa y Momo ellos no podían remplazar la compañía y conversación de un humano.

Aang subió unas escaleras y regresó a uno de los numerosos corredores del palacio. Se detuvo en el lugar y volteó a ver al jardín tras él. Hubo una vez en la que estuvo frente a los hermanos de la Tribu Agua mientras decidían que se separarían después de la guerra. Sin embargo, a diferencia de cuando se habían separado antes de la guerra, existía la posibilidad de que no volvieran a estar reunirse con él de nuevo.

Seguro, Sokka le había asegurado que sus aventuras no habían terminado aún, y que continuarían viajando juntos cuando las cosas se asentaran, pero entonces Katara se enamoró de Zuko; Sokka se comprometió; y… simplemente no era lo mismo.

A lo largo de todo ese tiempo, cuando sus amigos más antiguos fueron dejándolo poco a poco él, aún tenía Toph. Toph tenía su edad. Toph no tenía ninguna atadura y quería libertad. Toph nunca pareció querer algo más. Aang cerró sus ojos. ¿Realmente pensaba que Toph se quedaría con él para siempre?

Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar por el pasillo. Entornó los ojos en la penumbra de los corredores mientras soltaba un fuerte respiro. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, sabía que algún día Toph lo dejaría, también. Llegaría el día cuando ella se cansara de volar y quisiera establecerse.

Aang también sabía sobre sus padres. Ella lo había estado ocultando de él por años, y sabía porque. Ella no quería preocuparlo o que él la presionara para que volviera a casa. Lo que ella no sabía era que cada tres o cuatro cartas de sus padres, una iba dirigida a él. Ellos le pedían que tratara de convencerla de volver a casa. No lo exigían; eso sería irrespetuoso para el Avatar. Solamente preguntaban si podía dirigir a Toph en su camino.

Después de cada carta, quedaba obligado a al menos tratar de inducirla en ir a casa a visitar. Quizá incluso solamente escribir una carta en respuesta, pero Aang nunca se lo dijo por la misma razón por la que ella no se lo dijo a él; no quería preocuparla. No quería que pensara que él ya no quería que ella estuviera con él, porque sí quería.

Amaba viajar con ella. Ella era su aliada, su compañera, y su amiga. Aang cerró los ojos cuando se le estrujó el corazón contra el pecho. Ella era tanto para él. Cada vez que el regresaba a su hotel o a la casa donde se hospedaban, siempre tenía la sensación de que estaba volviendo a algo bueno. Algo familiar y reconfortante.

¿Qué haría la próxima vez que regresara a su habitación y no encontrara nada más que un cuarto vacío?

El pensamiento se profundizó. Se puso las manos sobre el estómago; como si un enorme agujero acabara de aparecer ahí. Sin Toph, no habría más charlas nocturnas antes de irse a dormir. No habría nadie que le marcara el camino cuando estaba vacilante en sus decisiones. No tendría el consuelo que un rostro familiar provee.

_Ai Li Zhen está en lo correcto_… pensó para sí mismo mientras veía al cielo nocturno. _Voy a estar solo_. Se encontró a sí mismo parado en lo alto de las escaleras que conducían al patio anterior a los establos donde mantenían a Appa. Aang dejó escapar otro suspiro pesado, y saltó las gradas.

Silenciosamente saludó al solitario guardia en el patio con un movimiento de su cabeza antes de dirigirse a los establos. Tranquilamente, cruzó la pequeña entrada y se deslizó a través de la puerta.

-¿Quién está ahí? –una voz fuerte atravesó los oscuros establos. La cabeza de Aang se alzó al sonido de la familiar voz.

-¿Toph? -¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en los establos?

-¿Pies ligeros? –la voz provenía del compartimento más largo donde Appa estaba recostado; ociosamente masticando algo de heno. Cuando los ojos de Aang se ajustaron, pudo distinguir la forma de su humana pareja de viajes recostada sobre la enorme espalda de Appa, justo debajo del iluminado cielo abierto sobre ellos.

Ella se escuchaba sorprendida. Aang se movió del lugar que tenía en la puerta. No esperaba que ella estuviera ahí

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él levantó la mirada vacilante. Toph aún estaba recostada en la espalda desnuda de Appa, sus brazos colocados debajo de su cabeza mientras masticaba una ramilla de heno. Pareció encogerse de hombros.

-Voy a extrañar esto –dijo simplemente.

Aang bajó la cabeza.

-Lamento lo de hace un rato -comenzó tranquilamente. Toph resopló y movió la pieza de heno de un lado de su boca al otro. Aang esperó por su respuesta, pero nunca llegó. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Ella no parecía haberse movido- ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

Unos cuantos segundos de silencio pasaron.

-Sí -dijo Toph finalmente–. La manera en que hablabas, lo hiciste parecer como si yo nunca fuera a volver.

-Seis meses es mucho tiempo -dijo Aang mientras caminaba hacia adelante–. Muchas cosas pueden suceder.

Esta no sería la primera vez que muchas cosas le sucedían en menos de un año. Desde que despertó hasta salvar al mundo; solamente habían pasado unos cuantos meses. Las cosas cambiaban drásticamente en solo unos meses, y él no sabía qué otras cosas podían cambiar en el transcurso de otros cuantos más.

-Aun así no es para siempre –le recordó Toph.

Aang entró al compartimento y gentilmente palmeó la cabeza de Appa. Rodeó con lentitud al bisonte volador, sus ojos se dirigían hacia cualquier lado excepto hacia Toph.

-Vamos a extrañarte.

Su voz salió suave y Toph casi no lo escuchó. Por un momento, Aang pensó que no lo había hecho. Silenciosamente, ella alzó la mano, y quitó la ramilla de heno de su boca. Se detuvo por un momento; la ramita de heno girando entre sus dedos

-Aquí hay espacio para uno más -indicó Toph mientras lanzaba la ramilla de heno a un lado de Appa- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche o vas a subir?

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras utilizaba aire control para elevarse a sí mismo. Tomó su lugar al lado de Toph, y cuidadosamente se recostó a su lado. Un brazo descansaba sobre su estomago mientras el otro acunaba su cabeza. Giró la cabeza, y la vio. Había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rosados mientras sus ojos descansaban cerrados.

La luz de las estrellas iluminaba su sonrisa mientras ella parecía descansar y disfrutar el momento. Un cálido sentimiento invadió a Aang; el mismo que sentía cada vez que regresaban de una junta particularmente cansada, y Toph tranquilizaba su mente con algunas observaciones bien dichas. Volvió la mirada al cielo sobre ellos. Definitivamente extrañaría momentos como ese.

-Toph –empezó.

-Si te pones sentimental conmigo, te voy a empujar ¿entendido? –Su voz era dura, Aang sonrió ligeramente.

La misma Toph de siempre. Aang sonrió ampliamente

-Entendido.

Se escuchó un suave roce mientras Momo subía a la cabeza de Appa y saltando a su lomo se apretujo entre los dos adolescentes, y se situó en una pequeña bola entre ellos. La mano de Aang alcanzó la cabeza de Momo, con suavidad. Sintió la pequeña brisa causada por la mano de Toph mientras acariciaba el lomo de Momo al mismo tiempo.

Aang cerró sus ojos y sonrió para sí mismo. Extrañaría momentos como este, pero por ahora, no dejaría pasar ninguno.

* * *

-¿Así que de verdad vas a ir? –pregunto Katara mientras Toph le entrega al mensajero una carta dirigida a sus padres.

-Sip -dijo la joven asintiendo con la cabeza, y despidiendo al mensajero–. Regresaremos al Reino Tierra después de la celebración de Ai Li, pero nos detendremos primero donde Bumi.

Katara asintió comprensivamente.

-Eso está bien. Puedes descansar antes de visitar a tus padres.

-No es solamente por eso –admitió Toph orgullosamente mientras regresaba al palacio–. Pero él es el Rey en Molestar a las Personas. Pensé en pedirle ayuda en todo esto.

Katara se encogió ante la idea. Visiones de ambos riendo desquiciadamente al lado del otro la hicieron tener escalofríos

-Ya… veo…

-No te preocupes, Katara, -le aseguro Toph–. Estaré bien. Realmente. Mi plan va a funcionar.

-Espero que estés en lo cierto -suspiró pesadamente Katara. Miró a Toph. La maestra tierra era ahora más alta que ella. Katara negó con la cabeza. Parecía que fue solamente el verano pasado que Aang peleó por primera vez con la Bandida Ciega. La Señora del Fuego los vio casualmente- ¿Hablaste con Aang?

-Hemos hecho un acuerdo -replicó Toph-. Nos mantendremos en contacto y lo mantendré informado de mi situación con mis padres.

-Estoy segura que él estará allí en cualquier momento si lo necesitas -Katara asintió–. Pero si tus padres aceptan tu propuesta, dudo que vayas a terminar casándote -Katara rió entre dientes-. Eres la mejor maestra tierra que conozco.

-Lo sé -sonrió Toph con aire de suficiencia–. Ahora ves lo ingenioso de mi plan.

-Claro… -sonrió Katara– ¿Así que, qué harás el resto del día, antes de la celebración de esta noche?

-Oh, claro, acerca de eso -Toph se detuvo en seco–. Me preguntaba si podríamos usar los dragones mangosta de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo? –Repitió Katara- ¿Para qué? -Preguntó, sospechando.

-Nos dejamos llevar haciendo una pista de obstáculos para ellos el otro día. No quiero que tu esposo se vuelva loco de nuevo solo porque que cree algu…

_-¡Tu! -_Una fuerte, resonante voz, chorreando frustración hizo eco a través del pasillo mientras Katara hacia un mohín.

-Olvídalo -Toph cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-. Parece que ya lo descubrió.

Suspirando cansada, Katara giró, y observó mientras Zuko, vestido en su armadura de su aventura de la mañana fuera del palacio, recorrió a grandes zancadas el corredor, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios torcidos en una mueca.

-Zuko -Katara frunció el ceño mientras permanecía entre él y Toph–. Estoy segura que no esta tan mal.

-¿No tan mal? –Gruñó Zuko_- ¡¿No tan mal?_ ¿Lo has visto, Katara? ¡Es como un sitio en construcción que fue horriblemente mal! ¡Las rocas sobresalen por todas partes; hay una zanja… una _zanja_, Katara, justo en el medio!

-Es solo un prado, relájate. Puedo arreglarlo –Toph puso los ojos en blanco. Por qué Katara se casó con alguien tan dramático, jamás lo entendería.

-¡Mas te vale arreglarlo! -Gruñó Zuko

-Bien, de acuerdo… - Katara colocó sus manos en sus amplios hombros y suavemente lo empujó hacia atrás.

-Estoy segura que Aang y Toph van a arreglarlo antes de irse. Si no, al menos tendrás un nuevo campo de entrenamiento para dragones mangosta.

Unos ojos dorados se movieron de la maestra ciega a la Señora del Fuego vestida en azul

-Se que son tus amigos, pero…

-Son _nuestros_ amigos, Zuko -le recordó Katara. Él abrió su boca, y Katara levantó la mano. Suavemente le acarició el rostro y le sonrió con atención-. Había olvidado lo guapo que te ves en tu armadura.

Tras ella, Toph puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo. Sin embargo, sintió la ira de Zuko vacilar.

-¿En serio? –preguntó en voz baja. Se enderezó; intentando parecer mas sereno cuando Katara asintió.

-Te ves tan orgulloso y fuerte. No me pregunto porque Ai Li Zhen quiere ser justo como su papi -Katara sonrió radiante.

Toph arqueó una ceja. La Princesita era más manipulativa de lo que creía. Silenciosamente, Toph le dio a Katara más crédito. Podía sentir toda la pulsante ira de Zuko desaparecer tras la mención de su amada hija.

-Por supuesto que quiere ser como yo -bufó con orgullo–. Yo soy El Señor del Fuego.

-Hablando de la Princesa, ¿no iras a verla practicar? Supuestamente Iroh la recogerá de su lección en unos minutos –le recordó Katara.

Zuko asintió, sin quererse perder la oportunidad de ver el progreso de su hija.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Está en el patio este con mi hermano y Kyoshi. Dijo que él las cuidaría mientras Suki descansaba –la mujer de ojos azules apuntó hacia el corredor y Zuko asintió.

- Entonces, iré a ver si aun está ahí – Zuko inclino la cabeza. Miró sobre el hombro de Katara y frunció el entrecejo–. Y espero que mi propiedad vuelva a su estado original antes de que te vayas -siseó de la forma más amenazadora que pudo.

-Seguro –contestó Toph mientras él giraba y se alejaba por el pasillo. Después de verlo flaquear antes algunas cuantas palabras de Katara, no estaba preocupada. Cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Toph estiró el brazo y tomó la manga de Katara-. Prométeme que jamás harás eso de "Olvidé cuán guapo te ves" en mi presencia otra vez.

Katara rió y quitó la mano de Toph de su manga.

-Lo calmó, ¿o no? –Se ruborizo ligeramente y volvió la vista a la dirección que había tomado su esposo–. Y se ve bien con la armadura…

-Guárdatelo para la recámara, Princesita –bufó Toph. Katara soltó una carcajada. Las dos caminaron por el corredor, siguiendo los pasos de Zuko hasta que lo encontraron parado en el borde del patio este.

Katara alzó una ceja mirando su esposo cuando lo vio parado tras la reja; con el ceño fruncido viendo el patio.

-¿Qué sucede? -Una risa divertida advirtió a ambas mujeres que Iroh estaba ahí también. Al final de la escalera, Iroh apuntaba hacia el jardín.

-Bueno, Señor del Fuego Zuko -Iroh sonrió mientras apuntaba a su nieta–. Esto prueba que ella es tu hija.

Katara siguió la mano de Iroh, y dejó escapar un resoplido indignado. Parada frente a su capturado Tío Sokka, Ai Li Zhen con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados. Intentaba verse tan amenazante como su padre… sin lograrlo.

-Voy a preguntarte de nuevo, Tío -la niña de tres años y medio anunció mientras le daba vuelta al hombre atado al recientemente trasplantado árbol en el centro del patio- ¿Dónde está Kyoshi?

-Y yo voy a preguntarte de nuevo -repitió Sokka- ¿Cómo me ataste?

Se veía confuso, Katara elevó la mano y sobo su frente.

Ai Li Zhen soltó un profundo suspiro. Se agachó y levantó el boomerang de Sokka.

-Tal vez pueda hacer un in… in… -Entrecerró los ojos mientras tropezaba con la palabra, y frunció el ceño–: ¡Un trato! -Dio una cabezada satisfecha de su elección de palabras.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo obtuviste eso? –exclamo Sokka en horror. Sus manos se removieron a su lado, y él se dio cuenta que su sobrina de alguna manera le habia quitado su arma.

-¡Dime donde está escondida mi prima! -Repitió Ai Li Zhen, su siseo la hacía sonar mas adorable que amenazante. Desde el corredor, Katara dejó salir un gruñido.

-Princesa Ai Li Zhen -la llamó Iroh. La princesa volteó. A la vista de Iroh, su "amenazante" mirada había desaparecido siendo reemplazada por una brillante sonrisa–. Es tiempo de tus lecciones.

-¡Yay! –un segundo después, el boomerang fue abandonado tras ella que corría emocionada. Sokka lloriqueó impotente mientras veía a su arma favorita volar hacia los arbustos… donde quedó atrapada y por consiguiente, no regresó. Ai Li Zhen miró sobre su hombro.

-¡Te veré luego, Tío Sokka! ¡Dile a Kyoshi que tengo que practicar ahora!

Se despidió felizmente de su Tío antes de correr hacia las escaleras. Levantó los brazos cuando llegó hasta su padre, y Zuko de inmediato se agachó para alcanzarla.

-Excelente trabajo, princesa, ¿Cómo capturaste a tu Tío? – sonrió orgulloso mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¡Espere, y entonces salté sobre él! –Esbozó una gran sonrisa– ¡Incluso lo ate al árbol, como en las historias que mami me cuenta!

Cuando los tres maestros fuego desaparecieron al dar vuelta a la esquina, Sokka captó la mirada de su hermana.

-¡Katara! Katara! -la llamó desesperadamente mientras peleaba contra la cuerda que su sobrina había atado alrededor de él.

-Mejor voy abajo y lo ayudo -Katara suspiró- ¿Vas a buscar a Aang? Dijo que estaría practicando aire control en mi jardín.

-Solo caminare por ahí -anunció Toph.

Mientras Katara bajaba los escalones, se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro.

-¡No vayas muy lejos, quiero que arregles el prado antes del almuerzo!

-¡Si, si! No te preocupes -Toph agitó la mano en señal de desestimación tras ella mientas regresaba al salón.

Katara se detuvo frente a su hermano mientras elevaba una ceja.

-¿Te importaría decirme como mi hija de tres años logro amarrarte a un cerezo bebé?

-Todo lo que sé es que estaba caminando inocentemente, cuando de alguna manera ella se convirtió en Zuko. Lo siguiente que supe, era estar aquí sentado con esta cuerda alrededor mío –confesó por lo bajo Sokka. De repente, empezó a patear y a moverse contra las cuerdas– Ahora, ¿podrías _por favor_ soltarme? ¡Mi boomerang está atascado en un árbol!

* * *

En el fondo, podía escuchar el constante golpeteo del agua proveniente de una de las fuentes en lo más lejano del jardín. Un pequeño arroyo fluía hacia un estanque de peces koi y hasta un estanque bordeado con rocas al lado de la piscina principal.

Aang mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras se sostenía sobre un pilar de hielo. Lentamente, camino hacia atrás; creando otro pilar con agua control para colocar su pie, donde empezó a dar pasos lentos y circulares. Sus manos se movieron frente a él, formando viento con el aire que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Esa fue la manera en que Toph lo encontró. Ella no lo había planeado, de alguna manera termino en el jardín de Katara; en el mismo lugar donde Zuko había estado la noche que ella había estado ahí. Por el sonido del agua que provenía de la piscina, supuso que alguien estaba practicando agua control. Como Katara probablemente aun estaba ayudando a Sokka a llegar a un acuerdo acerca de su captura a manos de su sobrina, era probable que fuera Aang.

Por un momento, se paró ahí y cerró los ojos. Sus manos se estiraron aferrando la barandilla mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. Podía sentir el viento contra su rostro. Era diferente de las brisas que viajaban a través del palacio. Aang debía estar manipulando dos elementos al mismo tiempo. Repentinamente, las ráfagas se detuvieron.

-¿Toph? –Su voz parecía curiosa. La maestra tierra de cabello negro levantó la cabeza de nuevo a su antigua posición. Sus manos soltaron la barandilla mientras ella se erguía. Aang la vio- ¡Toph! ¿Ya viste el jardín de Katara?

Suspirando cansada, Toph bajó los escalones y echó a andar hacia el camino.

-Sí. Zuko se lo dio.

-¡Lo sé! Mira, incluso le consiguió una fuente y un estanque. ¡Tiene un pez koi! ¿Quieres sentirlo? -Preguntó Aang con entusiasmo.

-Nah -Toph se encogió de hombros. Se detuvo a la orilla de la piscina sentándose sobre la hierba a su lado

–Estoy bien aquí. No dejes de practicar por mí -le dijo mientras se movía hacia atrás, acostándose.

Aang movió su cabeza con curiosidad desde su lugar, aún sobre la cima de un pilar de hielo.

-Bien -aceptó. Asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a adoptar una posición de defensa para empezar a practicar una vez más.

En el césped, Toph cerró sus ojos y permitió que la fresca brisa y los sonidos del agua la rodearan. Después de varios años viajando con el último maestro aire, ella se había acostumbrado a su modo de practicar y a su estilo. Aire control y Tierra control eran opuestos. A pesar de eso, encontraba reconfortante sentir la brisa en su cabello.

Mientras Aang practicaba los movimientos básicos a su lado, ella podía sentir los cambios en la presión y la corriente del aire en su piel. Siendo ciega, no le tomaba mucho tiempo en enfocar las sensaciones al tacto. Una lenta, suave brisa significaba que Aang estaba girando su cuerpo. El viento rápido; más movimientos que él usaba. Dependiendo en que parte del cuerpo sentía el aire, él iba bien a saltar o a quedarse en el suelo.

-¡Oye, Pies ligeros! -Le gritó Toph mientras se sentaba. Sus ojos miraban en blanco hacia el suelo mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en sus labios- ¡¿Tienes un momento?

El pilar de hielo se deshizo y volvió al estanque como agua. Aang salió de un salto de la misma y aterrizó en la orilla.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué sucede? -Inquirió mientras se agachaba junto a Toph.

-Me siento dispersa-dijo mientras levantaba la mano. Aang la tomó, y la alzó con suavidad. Mientras regresaba su mano sacudió su ropa y miró en su dirección -¿Crees que estás listo para un desafío?

Aang rio y asintió.

-Creo que puedo derrotarte esta vez -Toph resopló.

-¿Solamente utilizando tierra control? ¡Inténtalo, Pies ligeros! -Demandó apuntándolo. Se puso en posición de pelea-¡Vamos!

-¡No! -una horrorizada voz gritó desde el sendero tras ellos. Aang alzó la vista hacia donde había saltado en preparación para su encuentro. Katara estaba bajando los escalones apresuradamente, moviendo sus manos en el aire–: ¡No se atrevan a hacer tierra control en mi jardín! ¡Saben cuánto le tomo a Zuko construirlo!

-Pero, Katara –empezó Aang, solamente para que Katara lo callara con una mueca.

-No me vengas con "pero, Katara" –le cortó mientras se detenía frente a los dos– ¡Este no es como el prado, donde pueden regresar todo a como estaba! Y hablando de prados, es por eso que vine a buscarlos.

Aang

-¿Zuko lo descubrió?

-¿Descubrirlo? Prácticamente exhalaba fuego -gruñó Toph mientras bajaba los brazos–. Dijo que teníamos que regresarlo a como estaba antes de que nos vayamos.

-Cierto -Katara asintió–. Y hay dos dragones mangosta esperando en el patio para llevarnos al prado.

-¿Llevarnos? –Repitió Toph- ¿Tú también vas?

-Alguien tiene que hacer que ustedes se mantengan en el camino –le respondió Katara. Entrecerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a las caderas- ¿Alguna queja?

Ambos adolescentes bajaron la cabeza y suspiraron.

-No…

-Bien… ahora, ¡apresurémonos! Necesitamos regresar para la hora de almuerzo.

* * *

-¡Abuelo!- Dos pequeñas figuras se abalanzaron hacia Hakoda cuando atravesó las puertas. Soltó una carcajada cuando casi cayó hacia atrás, y se agachó para cargar a ambas niñas.

-¡Ai Li, mira que grande estás creciendo! -Rió mientras se agachaba y besaba la parte superior de la cabeza de su nieta mientras ella reía. Observó a Kyoshi y elevó una ceja- ¿No te vi hace dos semanas?

Kyoshi sonrió mostrando los dientes.

-Si, pero aun así te extrañé abuelo- afirmó

-Bueno, estoy honrado- Hakoda rió entre dientes. Las chicas soltaron su agarre y atacaron a la siguiente víctima de sus afectos.

-¡Gran-Gran!

-Oh, cielos… -rió la anciana mujer cuando las niñas agarraron su grueso traje azul.

-No puedo evitar sentirme decepcionado… -Pakku suspiró con pesar mientras veía a la joven y energética maestra fuego que estaba abrazando a su abuela–. Ella hubiera podido ser una excelente maestra agua con una madre como la suya.

-¡No te sientas mal! –Rió Iroh ahogadamente mientras, alegre como estaba, le palmeaba la espalda al anciano–. No es como si fuera a ser la última.

-¿Oh? –Preguntó Pakku mientras arqueaba una ceja; obviamente interesado. Iroh asintió y se inclinó en forma conspirativa.

-Tengo información de una fuente muy confiable que Ai Li Zhen no será hija única -susurró Iroh.

Pakku alzó las cejas con recelo

-¿Qué tan confiable es tu fuente?

-Bueno -Iroh soltó una carcajada mientras se acariciaba la barriga-. Solo digamos que ella le dijo a Katara que se casaría con un maestro muy poderoso…

-Interesante…-Pakku musitó mientras se acariciaba la barba pensativo– Mantenme al tanto.

De pie en los escalones superiores de las gradas, Zuko observó el patio decorado. Los invitados fueron entrando poco a poco. Habían preparado comida y podía ver a su cuñado llenándose con ella. A su lado, Suki comía a un ritmo más moderado, aunque su plato estaba lleno. Ella comía por dos.

Una vez más, los artistas de circo fueron ubicados en una esquina. Descubrió que a su hija le gustaba ver a los acróbatas, y disfrutaba con los animales exóticos; especialmente con el 'oso'. Todo parecía ir bien. Ya había recibido numerosas felicitaciones de parte de los nobles por proveer una progenie de fuertes maestros fuego. Acarició pensativo la pequeña barba que estaba creciendo en su mentón.

_Ella será una excelente heredera…_

-Allí estás -la voz de Katara lo llamó desde la cima de las escaleras a su lado. Giró la cabeza y sonrió suavemente mientras ella se acercaba a él con sus brazos extendidos; su cuerpo envuelto en una túnica roja tradicional de la Nación del Fuego-. Gran-Gran, el Maestro Pakku y papá ya han llegado.

Él asintió con la cabeza cuando ella lo alcanzó y colocó sus manos sobre ella. Ella tiró de él y la siguió en silencio

-¿Crees que a ella le gusta la fiesta?

Katara no respondió inmediatamente. Miró sobre su hombro y sonrió débilmente.

-Estoy segura que está feliz de que sus abuelos vinieran.

Zuko frunció el ceño

-Eso significa que no.

-Bueno… esta no es exactamente el tipo de fiesta infantil. Todos son tan… -reflexionó sus pensamientos-. Viejos.

-¿Viejos? -Él bufó indignado.

-Solo creo que ella debería ser capaz de tener más diversión en una fiesta en su honor. En cambio, tiene que quedarse aquí y saludar a todos esos viejos nobles y dignatarios. Y sé que alguien va a pedirle que haga fuego control en lugar de correr libre con Kyoshi -Katara suspiró.

-Esto le dará buenas experiencias. Aprenderá como lidiar con esto rápidamente a su edad, y cuando crezca…

-Recordará lo _aburridas_ que eran las fiestas de su padre…-murmuró Katara en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada!

Desde sus asientos en una de las mesas, Aang y Toph se llenaban la boca de bocadillos.

-Sabes, para ser una fiesta infantil, esto es un poco aburrido -murmuró Toph mientras alcanzaba un plato lleno de hojuelas de fuego.

-No es exactamente una fiesta infantil -repuso Aang mientras se lanzaba una mora a la boca-. Zuko la hizo para su hija.

-Lo que la convierte en una fiesta infantil -rebatió Toph-. Mira este lugar… Está lleno de gente vieja. ¿De todas maneras, quién ha escuchado de un baile formal en una fiesta infantil?

-Bueno…-Aang observo el jardín-. Al menos hay un circo.

-¿Con ese… extraño oso? -Toph bufó-. Si me preguntas, esta fiesta es aburrida.

Aang dejó salir un suspiro pesado y asintió. Se inclinó hacia delante y arrancó otra mora del racimo.

-Lo sé… pero no es como si pudiéramos tomar a las niñas e irnos -se sentó recto en su silla. Sus ojos viajaron a través de la mesa y gruñó mentalmente. Toph tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro de nuevo-. Toph… no podemos.

-¿Qué dice que no podemos? -Replicó Toph–. Apuesto que a Iroh y Sokka no les importara mientras estemos vigilándolas.

Aang se mordió el labio inferior. Tuvo la visión de una enfurecida madre persiguiéndolos después de descubrir que su hija había desaparecido. Sin mencionar al furioso Señor del Fuego con ella.

-¡Señorita Toph! -chilló una voz. Toph sintió las manos pequeñas de alguien jaloneando su manga- ¡Mami dice que se ve aburrida!

Toph resopló.

-Tu mamá está en lo correcto -Aang siguió a donde señalaba la mano de Ai Li Zhen. Katara estaba al lado de Zuko y volteó a verlos. Regresó la mirada a su esposo mientras él hablaba con algunos dignatarios antes de voltear a verlo de nuevo. Asintió con su cabeza mientras sostenía un dedo contra sus labios.

Los ojos de Aang se agrandaron.

-¡¿En serio? -Exclamó sin aliento. Katara asintió a la distancia. Zuko miró para todos lados, preguntándose quién estaba gritando, antes que Katara le sonriera y dirigiera su atención de regreso a los dignatarios, antes que pudiera descubrir que estaba sucediendo.

-Avatar -otra voz lo llamó a sus espaldas. Giró y vio a Mai parada a su lado–. La Señora del Fuego tiene un carruaje en los establos, donde su bisonte se encuentra. Ella pidió que tuviera a las niñas de vuelta antes que acaben los fuegos artificiales.

-Eso nos da una hora para regresar antes que inicien, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Aang. Mai asintió- ¡Toph!

Él giro emocionado, cuando vio a Toph subiendo las escaleras con las dos niñas tomadas de sus manos.

-¡Ya me fui! -Gritó. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aang salto y corrió tras ellas.

Varias risillas se escuchaban minutos más tarde; viajaban a la ciudad en un carruaje tirado por un rinoceronte de Komodo. Ai Li Zhen y Kyoshi miraban por las ventanas con entusiasmo, apuntando a las decoraciones. Tan pronto como se abrieron las puertas a una de las plazas, el dúo salió. Sus ojos escanearon la multitud mientras atesoraban vistas y olores de la ciudad durante la celebración.

De repente, los ojos de Ai Li Zhen se centraron en un teatro de marionetas.

-¡Ahí! -Tomó la mano de su prima y la arrastró hasta el lugar.

-¡Oigan, esperen! –Las llamó Aang en vano. Sintió una cálida mano tomar la suya, y tirar de ella. Levantó la vista y vio a Toph corriendo; con su mano tomando la suya con fuerza.

-¿Qué estas esperando? -Inquirió Toph mientras lo arrastraba. Elevo su cabeza hacia él y sonrió- ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

* * *

Estaba programado que salieran luego del desayuno, pero como Aang aun seguía acostado, se preguntaba si era posible posponer su salida. La noche anterior, él y Toph apenas lograron llegar al palacio antes que los juegos artificiales acabaran. Descubrió luego a través de Katara que Zuko paso la mejor parte de la noche buscando a su hija.

El Señor del Fuego no estaba complacido cuando descubrió que preciada princesa había dejado la celebración, que el había planeado, para jugar fuera del palacio. Katara le aseguró que mientras que Ai Li Zhen estuviera segura, y se divirtiera, sería una celebración exitosa. Aún así, la mirada decepcionada en el rostro de su padre causó que Ai Li Zhen se disculpara y le asegurara que había disfrutado su fiesta. Inclusive si ella no estuvo presente todo el tiempo.

Después que la celebración terminó, y Aang hubiera terminado de hablar con todos los dignatarios y nobles que lo buscaban, él y Toph se habían sentado en su habitación a comer toda la comida que habían obtenido en la ciudad. Momo se había llenado antes, y estaba derrumbado a los pies de la cama de Aang, con el vientre abultado.

Aang y Toph se habían quedado toda la noche, rememorando su pequeño viaje a la ciudad. Desde el momento en que Ai Li Zhen había sido invitada a bailar por un pequeño niño, solamente para ser alejada por Kyoshi, quien proclamaba que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para su prima; hasta el momento en que las personas rodearon a Aang porque querían 'conocer' al Avatar.

Después de todo, había sido una noche grandiosa. La manera perfecta de terminar una larga celebración. Si tan solo no se hubieran quedado despiertos hasta tan tarde…

Repentinamente, fuertes golpes hicieron eco en su puerta y Aang se sentó. Entornó los ojos y escaneó la habitación. Mono se despertó, y pronto se dio vuelta para seguir durmiendo. El golpeteo continuó, y Aang abrió la boca.

-¡Adelante! -Bostezó mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. La puerta se abrió, y Sokka entró.

Por un momento, Aang tuvo que ver dos veces. ¿Sokka estaba despierto? ¿Antes que él? El muchacho vio la confusa expresión en el rostro del Avatar y suspiró.

-No, no te quedaste dormido. Suki me despertó. Luego me enviaron a despertarte.

-Oh… -Aang asintió. Estiro los brazos sobre la cabeza-. Gracias, Sokka.

-No, no gracias a ti -Sokka sonrió–. Gracias a ti, tuve el placer de ver a Zuko correr como una gallina ártica sin cabeza anoche, mientras buscaba a Ai Li.

Aang sonrió.

-Sí, pero seguro que estaba enojado cuando le dijimos que había pasado.

-Nah, lo superara -le aseguro Sokka–. Así que tú y Toph se van hoy ¿uh?

-Síp -respondió Aang mientras empujaba sus mantas y saltaba fuera de la cama–. Deberíamos llegar a Omashu en unos días. ¿Cuándo se van ustedes?

-Al final de la semana -contestó Sokka. Ladeó la cabeza–. Así que… ¿Estarás bien cuando Toph se vaya?

-Bueno, como ella dijo -empezó Aang mientras se ponía la camisa–. No es como si fuera para siempre.

-Solo algunos meses, lo sé -admitió Sokka mientras levantaba las manos y asentía–. Pero, aunque solo sean algunos meses, aun así la extrañaras. Sé que algunos meses lejos de Suki me hacen extrañarla.

Aang se detuvo a la mitad de colocarse una de sus botas.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó y casi soltó su bota.

-Por supuesto, empecé a extrañarla cuando dijo que iba a regresar a Kyoshi -Sokka reflexionó, ignorando completamente el rostro confuso de Aang-. Y no olvidemos lo que le pasó a Zuko cuando mi hermana lo dejó…

-¡Espera un minuto, Sokka! -Aang regresó su pie al suelo, y miro a su viejo amigo- ¿Por qué estas diciéndome esto?

El guerrero de la tribu agua le dio una mirada curiosa al maestro aire.

-Bueno… quiero decir… -balbuceó–. Ella… significa… mucho para ti, ¿verdad? -preguntó débilmente. Aang asintió–. Entonces la extrañarás –afirmó Sokka.

-No creo que sea el mismo tipo de 'extrañar' como el tuyo y el de Zuko.

Sokka hizo una mueca.

-Por favor no digas de esa manera. Suena mal.

Aang suspiró.

-No creo que vaya a extrañar a Toph de la misma manera en que tú y Zuko extrañaron a Suki y Katara.

-No lo sé, Aang -meditó Sokka mientras se rascaba la barbilla–. Katara y Suki estaban hablando de cuan dependiente te has convertido de que Toph esté aquí. Están preocupadas.

-¿Acerca de qué? -Preguntó Aang– Tengo dieciocho años, Sokka. Puedo estar bien solo. Soy el Avatar.

-Esta no es exactamente la clase de situación que puedes luchar con poderes, Aang –remarcó seriamente Sokka. Hizo una pausa y suspiró–. Solo estoy diciendo… prepárate. Lo sabrás cuando te golpee -Aang le dio a Sokka una mirada extraña, y el hombre de ojos azules le dio unas palmadas en la espalda–. Bueno, mejor bajo para el desayuno. ¡Te veo allá, amigo!

Sin otra palabra, Sokka traspasó la puerta y cerro tras él. Aang arqueó una ceja.

-¿Estar preparado para qué?

* * *

-¡Muy bien! -Exclamó Aang mientras saltaba de la enorme espalda del bisonte–. Todo debería estar empacado. Tenemos suficientes provisiones que nos duren hasta llegar a Omashu -golpeó las manos para quitarse el polvo en ellas y miró al grupo que lo rodeaba.

-¡Es el momento! -Anunció Toph que estaba junto a Aang- ¡Nos vemos en unos meses!

-Toph -Empezó Katara dando un paso hacia el frente-. Si necesitas algo…

-¡Detente justo ahí, Princesita! –Le interrumpió Toph con la mano levantada para evitar que Katara continuara–. Estaré bien.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco y procedió a abrazar a Toph de todas maneras.

-Aun no creo que este plan tuyo vaya a funcionar - confesó mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Toph resopló cuando Katara la dejó ir. Ella miró en la dirección de Zuko

-Te lo dije, va a funcionar -afirmó- ¿Te preocupa poner algo de dinero sobre tu palabra, Señor del Fuego?

-¿Estas sugiriendo que deberíamos convertirlo en una apuesta? -Preguntó Zuko, soltando los brazos.

-Zuko… -Katara frunció el ceño.

-¡Si, estoy sugiriendo que hagamos una apuesta! Todos pueden ver claramente que mi plan va a funcionar, y en seis meses, ¡no tendré que casarme! -Replicó Toph.

-Um… Toph… -la llamó Aang con suavidad.

Zuko entornó los ojos

-Acepto. ¡Di tus condiciones!

Katara se pasó la mano por el rostro

-Por el amor de…

-¡En seis meses, mis padres no serán capaces de encontrar alguien con quien casarme porque nadie podrá derrotarme! –Clamó Toph- ¡Si yo gano, tendrás que raparte la cabeza!

-¡No, espera un momento! -Chilló Katara. Inmediatamente se entrometió entre ambos 'combatientes'- ¡Te hago saber que ese cabello es mío! ¡No hay forma que vaya a correr mis dedos a través de cuero cabelludo!

Zuko se quedó en silencio. Giro hacia su esposa, con una evidente mirada tristona en sus ojos.

-Pensé que habías dicho que te gustaba mi vieja cola de caballo cuando era príncipe.

-Pero todavía tenías cabello -le recordó Katara. Miró a Toph–. Si tú ganas, voy a asumir todas las relaciones de Embajadora por ti y Aang por un mes. _Y_ Zuko pagará por sus gastos de viaje todo ese mes mientras ustedes hacen lo que quieran. Incluso si se trata de rinocerontes de komodo y el Palacio de Verano del la Nación del Fuego.

Tras ellos. Iroh hizo una mueca ante la idea del palacio de verano, destrozado bajo las patas de una estampida de rinocerontes de komodo. Toph se frotó el mentón.

-Muy bien… ¿Y si él gana?

-¡Rapas _tu_ cabeza! -Exclamó Zuko. Todos lo miraron raro. Ai Li Zhen miró a su padre y arrugo la nariz.

-Papi, eso es tonto.

-Nadie va a raparse nada -Katara frunció el ceño cuando Zuko gruñó. Regresó su vista a Toph –Si él gana, ninguno de ustedes dos tendrá permiso de montar ningún animal de la Nación del Fuego en el territorio de la Nación del Fuego.

Aang dejo escapar un gritito; como si algo innombrable se hubiera mencionado. Tiró de la manga de Toph.

-Empiezo a creer que es una mala idea…

-¡Estas dentro, cola de caballo! -lo desafío Toph.

Zuko arrugó la nariz.

-Recuerda invitarnos a tu boda. ¡Ah! -Toph movió su pie a través del suelo lo suficiente para que Zuko tropezara.

-Solo suban a Appa –Katara suspiró pesadamente mientras se acariciaba el puente de la nariz. Tomó firmemente del brazo de Zuko mientras ambos maestros subían a la cima de la bestia. Momo empezó a despedirse desde la silla.

-¡Yip-yip! – La enorme cola de Appa se elevó en el aire, levantándolos hacia el cielo. Las niñas saltaban arriba y abajo, despidiéndose energéticamente mientras Aang y Toph gritaban desde la silla.

-¿Realmente piensas que su plan no va a funcionar? -Le preguntó Katara a Zuko silenciosamente mientras bajaba el brazo.

El entrecerró los ojos.

-No de la manera en que ella cree.

* * *

Había tomado bastantes días de vuelo para finalmente visualizar la vieja ciudad hecha con tierra control. Muchos de los puentes de hierro y otras construcciones que la Nación del Fuego había colocado alrededor de la ciudad durante el asedio y conquista varios años atrás habían sido removidos.

Ahora se veía de forma similar a como era antes de la conquista. Aang se sentó en la cabeza de Appa y cuidadosamente lo maniobró hacia las puertas de entrada. Aterrizaron delante de la pared de piedra, permitiéndoseles el paso de inmediato. Eran caras conocidas en Omashu.

-¡Avatar! ¡Señorita Bei Fong! -Un mensajero corrió y se arrodilló ante ellos cuando atravesaron la puerta– ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta a Omashu!

-Es bueno estar de vuelta -Sonrió Aang– ¿Esta Bumi esperándonos?

-Su majestad esta esperándolos en el salón del trono -afirmó el mensajero. Metió la mano en la bolsa a su lado–. Y Señorita Bei Fong, tiene un mensaje que le enviaron aquí mientras estuvo de viaje.

Sacó un rollo con el sello del familiar jabalí volador

-Es de su familia.

A su lado, Toph se tensó de inmediato. Estiró la mano y el mensajero colocó el rollo sobre su palma. Sus dedos buscaron el sello rápidamente antes de abrirlo. Lo tomó en una mano mientras sus dedos corrían a través de los caracteres en relieve.

Aang esperaba con ansias; sus ojos fijos en su rostro en señal de decepción. Una gran sonrisa alcanzó sus labios.

-¡Aceptaron mis términos! -Gritó mientras apretaba el rollo contra su pecho- ¡Aceptaron mis términos!

Antes que pudiera decir alguna palabra, se encontró a si mismo estrujado contra la maestra tierra mientras ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de él, triunfante. Con los ojos como platos mientras Toph repetía las palabras una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, en lugar de escucharlas, solamente escuchaba la voz de Sokka.

"Esta no es exactamente la clase de situación que puedas luchar con poderes, Aang… prepárate. Lo sabrás cuando te golpee"

Cuidadosamente, los brazos de Aang se elevaron envolviendo a su amiga de largo tiempo. Aunque ella estaba ahí; abrazándolo mientras gritaba alegremente con el conocimiento de que su plan estaba funcionando; él ya estaba empezando a extrañarla.

* * *

N.A. – Lo siento; ¡He estado tan ocupada con el trabajo últimamente! Mi queja completa está en mi perfil. ¡Una vez más, gracias a Nakuru por ayudarme a superar mi bloqueo de escritora! ¡Mucho amor!

**N.T. – Yo también lo siento, da la casualidad que también he estado ocupada con el trabajo académico últimamente. Aunque realmente no tengo excusa pues he actualizado otros escritos. La verdad me costó traducirlo, y no tanto por la dificultad del idioma, si no porque nunca tenía ganas de ponerme a hacerlo :D sorry. Queja: ¿Saben cuantas palabras hay para reír en ****ingles****? Mas o menos cinco, ¿Saben cuantas hay en español? DOS. Así que si se repite mucho reír, entenderán que no es por falta de imaginación.**

**Gracias por ser pacientes conmigo. Intentare subir el siguiente capítulo con mayor prontitud. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Susurro al Cielo**_

_Capitulo Cuatro_

_Por DamageCtrl_

_Disclaimers: Avatar no me pertenece: El ultimo maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con el._

* * *

-Bueno… no puedo decir que no estoy sorprendido,- reconoció Bumi mientras se recostaba contra su extraña silla a la cabeza de la mesa del comedor –Has estado lejos de casa por un tiempo, Toph. No dudo que tus padres te quieran en casa tan desesperadamente como para sucumbir a tus condiciones-

A su izquierda, Toph resoplo y se metió una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

-¡De todas maneras eso no explica los términos que se les ocurrió!- Frunció el ceño mientras golpeaba su puño contra la mesa de piedra.

Frente a ella, Aang comía su cena tranquilamente. Solo unos minutos antes, Toph estaba exultante; saltando a su victoria. Entonces leyó el resto de la carta de sus padres. Su enfado tuvo un resultado de tres colectores de correos necesitados de reparación.

-Tiene sentido, ¿no crees?- replico Bumi –Quieren que vuelvas a casa, pero también quieren ver herederos. Así que, tiene sentido que intenten asegurar sus deseos adhiriendo sus propios términos a tu plan-

Toph todavía estaba irritada y apretó su cuchara. Aang trago su comida, y observo indeciso.

-Pero no todo es malo, ¿verdad? Me refiero… solo son unos cuantos términos para poner el juego más igualado-

Inmediatamente una mirada fue enviada en su dirección. La mano de Toph voló y lo apunto de forma acusadora.

-¿De qué lado estas, Pies ligeros?- demando.

-Aang tiene un buen punto- interrumpió Bumi – Todos saben que eres la Maestra Tierra del Avatar. Tal titulo podría disuadir a cualquier posible pretendiente-

-Duh, Bumi – resoplo Toph –Ese es el punto-

-Para que tu plan funcione, necesita avanzar,- dijo Bumi – Si nadie se levanta a combatirte, tus condiciones son inútiles y tus padres le darán todo a cualquier otra persona-

Un gruñido bajo escapo de los labios de la muchacha. Había olvidado eso. Estrecho sus ojos, y silenciosamente jugó con la comida de su plato.

-Así que lo que dices es que de hecho tengo que darles una oportunidad-

-Sí, - Bumi asintió –Y tomar en consideración los términos que tus padres añadieron. No pueden ser tan malos-

-La están limitando a Tierra Control- dijo Aang mientras Momo saltaba sobre la mesa y le tendía un banano para comer. Comenzó a pelar la fruta amarillos mientras hablaba –No habrá Metal Control-

-Bueno, es justo- acepto Bumi mientras veía a Toph –Mientras más justa la pelea, mas desafiante será, ¡lo que significa que habrá mas diversión!-

Toph bajo su cuchara y reflexiono sobre la idea. Sera más divertido…

-Probablemente…-

-¿Qué otros términos le dieron?- pregunto Bumi, viendo de nuevo a Aang.

-Límite de tiempo, - dijo Aang – Toph tiene treinta minutos para noquearlos, de otra manera será un empate-

-¿Puede empujarlos fuera del ring?- pregunto Bumi. Aang negó con la cabeza.

-Sería muy fácil para ella lanzarlos fuera del ring,- dijo Aang – Creo que discutieron esto con algunos de esos tipos del Torneo de Tierra –

-¡Oh! ¡Amo el Torneo de Tierra Control!- expreso Bum y junto sus manos - ¡Nada dice entretenimiento más que rocas volando por todos lados!-

-¿Podemos regresar al camino?- Toph frunció el seño desde su lado de la mesa –Aang tiene razón; probablemente ellos fueron a hablar con maestros tierra acerca de formas de limitar mis tácticas-

-Limitar tus tácticas _conocidas_, - la corrigió Bumi – Ellos, y tu, deberían saber ahora que estas llena de sorpresas-

-Está en lo cierto, -coincidió Aang completamente - ¡Eres una asombrosa maestra tierra, Toph! Tu estilo es muy diferente de cualquier otro-

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

-¡Tienes razón, Pies Ligeros! – Sonrió –Mi estilo es diferente. ¡Y si ellos han estado hablando con otros maestros tierra, eso significa que se atendrán a la manera en que ellos creen que controlo la tierra!-

-Exactamente, - Aang asintió – Así que, solamente necesitas sorprenderlos-

Toph sonrió.

-Eso no debería ser tan difícil. Probablemente serán un montón de caprichosos hijos de otras familias ricas, ¿Verdad?-

-Claro,- Coincidió Aang –Sera como respirar-

~o~

-Hmm… Esto es interesante…- Desde la cabeza de su enorme cama, Zuko hojeo un periódico de Ba Sing Se. Su tío lo había tomado de uno de los mercaderes que suplían al palacio con tés híbridos del Reino Tierra.

Desde atrás de una cortina, en una esquina de la habitación, se escucho la voz de Katara.

-¿Qué es interesante?-

-Hay un anuncio en el Ba Sing Se Times de esta semana al que tal vez quieras echar un vistazo- dijo Zuko. Abrió el periódico y busco en los artículos internos la continuación del que estaba leyendo.

Katara se coloco su bata de seda roja y negra, y salió de detrás de la cortina.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?- pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia su tocador. Alcanzando su cepillo al sentarse en su suave asiento.

-_Heredera Bei Fong manejara con tierra su camino al matrimonio_- dijo Zuko en voz alta. El sonido de un cepillo de metal repico en la superficie de la mesa mientras Katara giraba.

-¿Qué?- salto Katara. Sus ojos se entrecerraron - ¿Toph Bei Fong? ¿Nuestra Toph Bei Fong?-

-No sabía que había otra más que ella – Zuko elevo los hombros con tranquilidad.

-Déjame ver eso,- Katara se levanto y atravesó la habitación. Pateo sus pantuflas cuando llego a la cama. Sin cuidado, Katara gateo hacia el centro de la cama; sus ojos entrecerrados y enfocados solamente en el periódico que estaba en las manos de su esposo. Zuko sonrió apreciativamente ante la vista, y juguetonamente alejo el periodico -¡Oye!-

-Bésame antes- dijo con suficiencia mientras tocaba sus labios con su dedo. El periódico estaba colgando sobre su cabeza, haciendo que Katara se estirara en vano.

-¡Vamos, Zuko! ¡Deja de jugar y dame el periódico!- Katara gruño mientras intentaba quitarle el objeto sobre él. Las puntas de sus dedos apenas tocaban la orilla.

-Es un intercambio. Tú me das un beso y yo te daré el periódico – dijo con calma. Katara entrecerró los ojos.

-Está bien, haremos el intercambio, -dijo Katara. Zuko sintió la orilla de su ojo moverse. Ella estaba usando ese tono que usaba cuando hacia algo que ella creía era ingenioso – Tú me das el periódico y yo te diré un secreto-

Como si lo hubieran insultado, Zuko soltó una burla.

-¿Un secreto? ¿Ese es tu intercambio?-

-Toma o déjalo – dijo Katara – De todas maneras, no obtendrás un beso-

La curiosidad lo roía. Lentamente bajo el periódico. Cuando estaba los suficientemente abajo, Katara lo alcanzo y lo arranco de sus manos. Rápidamente rodo hacia su lado de la cama y paso las paginas.

-Tienes el periódico… ahora, dime tu secreto- dijo Zuko. ¿Tal vez le compro algo? ¿O planeo alguna fiesta o vacaciones para los dos?-

Observo a su esposa solamente para encontrarla enroscada contra la cabecera, sus cejas juntas mientras leía intensamente el articulo.

-Bei Fong… matrimonio… requerimientos… listo para tierra control… tiempo límite… no metal control… - los ojos de Katara se agrandaron – Oh mis dioses… ¡sus padres lo abrieron para cualquier maestro tierra en las edades de dieciséis hasta sus últimos veintes!- grito suavemente

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esa es una edad común para casarse, Katara-

-Sí, pero ¿sabes cuanta gente se va a alinear para intentar casarse con Toph?- Katara grito de nuevo - ¡Ella pensó que solamente tendría que lidiar con los hijos de las familias ricas del Reino Tierra… no con un ejército entero de maestros tierra!-

-Estoy seguro que puede manejarlo – Zuko frunció el seño – Ella _es_ la Maestra Tierra del Avatar,- le recordó. Zuko giro y descanso su cabeza contra una de sus manos –Ahora ¿vas a contarme cuál es tu secreto o tengo que quemar ese periódico para que lo hagas?-

-Oh… claro… - Katara asintió. Coloco el periódico sobre su regazo y observo a su esposo –Iba a decírtelo antes, cuando estábamos alimentando a los patos tortuga, pero Ai Li se había quedado dormida sobre tus piernas, y conociéndote, no lo tomarías exactamente con tranquilidad –

Ella observo sus cejas juntarse, y sus labios fruncirse.

-Que es- demando en voz baja. Se preparo para lo peor.

Katara sonrió abiertamente.

-Estoy embarazada-

A través del pasillo, en los cuartos reales, su hija de tres años y medio despertó. Parpadeo sus grandes ojos azules con cansancio, y miro alrededor de su habitación.

-Hmm… - medito mientras se hundía en su cama. Abrazo su animal de peluche favorito; un oso de camisa amarilla, contra ella mientras cerraba sus ojos –Es gracioso, Bosco. Creí haber escuchado la voz de papá-

~o~

-¡Yah!- el familiar sonido de piedra desmoronándose cuando se estrella contra otra de mayor fuerza hizo eco a través del cuadrilátero de tierra control del palacio de Omashu. Aang elevo sus rodillas hasta su mentón, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor mientras veía a Toph tratar su frustración.

Ella estaba sola en el cuadrilátero vacio, moviendo la tierra alrededor de ella como si estuviera atacando a un oponente imaginario una y otra vez. Había estado ahí por horas. Nadie se había atrevido a interrumpir. Incluso Aang recurrió a simplemente sentarse en las gradas con el fin de verla.

Su cabello negro había sido sostenido en su usual moño. Solo horas después de practicar, mechones de pelo se habían soltado. Sus pies desnudos estaban cubiertos de suciedad. Pequeñas gotas de sudor se habían reunido en sus sienes. Su usual ropa verde y amarillo pálido estaban cubiertas de polvo. Y si hubiera sabido que Aang había estado viéndola desde que llego después de almuerzo, no lo hubiera mostrado.

Su mente debía estar atrapada en el anuncio que sus padres habían prácticamente lanzado en todo el Reino Tierra; todo hombre maestro tierra de cierta edad era bienvenido a intentar derrotarla, y casarse con una de las más prestigiosas familias en el mundo.

Otra piedra salió volando contra la pared.

Ese había sido la última condición de sus padres. Bumi concedía que había sido una sabia y justa elección de su parte. La oportunidad de alguien derrotando a Toph se incrementaba si se le daba la oportunidad a más gente. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le molestaba a Toph era que ella no tenia opinión en como el "Torneo de Toph", como Bumi lo había llamado, iba a comenzar.

Todo lo que sabía era que había un número desconocido de hombres allí afuera tras la fortuna de su familia. Un gruñido escapo de sus labios mientras golpeaba el aire frente a ella; enviando a volar trozos de tierra frente a ella. ¿Estaban locos sus padres?

-¡Ah!¡Ahí están!- La siempre constante voz alegre de Bumi hizo eco a través de la alta construcción de la arena techada cuando entro a través de una de las puertas laterales. Como siempre, su ropa diferente de la noche anterior; había pasado de un desastre de la moda a otro –Me preguntaba adonde habían ido tu y Aang-

-El ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, -murmuro Toph mientras bajaba sus brazos. Aang se sentó recto. Debió haber sabido que ella sabía que él estaba ahí -¿Qué paso?-

Le pregunto al viejo rey.

-Esperaba tener una charla contigo, maestro tierra a maestro tierra- dijo cálidamente. Toph expiro con fuerza.

-¡Escuchaste eso Pies Ligeros! ¡Sin escuchas!- grito mientras apuntaba a la dirección de Aang. Bumi se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

-De hecho esperaba que pasearas conmigo. De esa manera puedes dejar salir algo de energía mientras caminamos,- le dijo Bumi. Toph asintió. Se dirigió hacia la salida más cercana, Bumi vio hacia la dirección de Aang -¡Te veremos en la cena Aang!-

-Sí, - el joven asintió levantándose. Vio a ambos maestros desaparecer por el pasillo –cena…-

-¿Así que de que querías hablar?- Pregunto Toph mientras caminaba al lado del viejo rey.

-De hecho, creí que querrías hablar de algo,- dijo Bumi – Ya que le diste vuelta totalmente a mi arena-

Toph se encogió levemente.

-Estoy bien. Solo un poco frustrada, eso es todo-

-Un poco frustrada no le hace justicia a mi arena,- le dijo Bumi –Te ves más preocupada. Sabes perfectamente la increíble maestra tierra que eres. No veo ninguna razón para que te preocupes por el anuncio que tus padres hicieron-

-No es por el anuncio. Puedo con todos con una mano atada a mi espalda – asevero.

-Lo sé,- dijo Bumi –Creo que lo que te esta molestado es lo que el anuncio significa-

Por un segundo, Toph se congelo. Bumi entrecerró uno de sus ojos, y asintió para sí mismo.

-Estás loco Bumi- Toph resoplo.

-La cordura está sobrevalorada,- replico sabiamente Bumi. Emergieron de uno de los largos corredores del palacio y continuaron caminando –Lo que te está molestando no es el anuncio, ni siquiera la amenaza de matrimonio. Lo que realmente te molesta es el temor de que una parte de tu vida está llegando a su fin-

Toph apretó sus manos a los lados, pero continúo caminando imperturbable.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¿Recuerdas como tú, Aang y los otros solían venir y básicamente hacer lo que quisieran? Luego Sokka se caso y se fue, después Katara te dejo con Aang. Ahora eres mayor, y lo que el matrimonio y el anuncio de tus padres significan es que ahora eres una adulta y es tiempo de que tomes tus responsabilidades adultas-

-¡Eh estado tomando responsabilidades adultas!- grito Toph. Se giro y dirigió su mirada en blanco al viejo rey –¡Eh estado viajando alrededor del mundo para que la paz permanezca! ¡Ayude a salvar el mundo! ¿Eso no es lo suficientemente responsable?-

-No creo que sea el tipo de responsabilidades que tus padres están hablando- le dijo Bumi- Lo que todos los padres quieren… bueno, la mayoría, es que sus hijos estén a salvo y seguros-

-¡Soy la maestra tierra más poderosa del mundo! ¿No es eso estar a salvo y seguro? – Toph casi grito, incapaz de comprender la lógica de Bumi.

-Lo que ellos creen que es estar a salvo y seguro es diferente a lo que tú crees que es,- le dijo- Ellos te quieren en casa, donde saben que vivirás a salvo y bien provista. Tus padres están envejeciendo, y quieren estar seguros que cuando dejen este mundo, tu estarás bien-

-Yo voy a es…-

-Pero para ti, todo esto debe parecer que sucede muy rápido. Aun no estás lista para establecerte todavía, aunque el mero hecho que hayas aceptado a tus padres, en cierto punto, significa que entiendes lo que quieren, a pesar de lo que dices,- le dijo Bumi – Y como comprendes eso, estas empezando a preguntarte si de verdad se ha acabado. Que tendrás que dejar a tu libertad y a tus amigos-

Toph se detuvo en su lugar. Sus ojos viendo hacia abajo mientras tomaba un gran respiro. Un momento de silencio se movió entre los dos maestros mientras Toph cerraba sus ojos fuertemente. Dejo salir el aire que retenía.

-Es como si aun estuvieran intentando controlarme y forzarme a hacer algo que no estoy lista a hacer. ¡Al hacerme ir ahí, y hacerme olvidar que esto sucedió!-

Bumi asintió. Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que su voz los detuvo una vez más.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque este asunto del matrimonio ha sido tan difícil para ti, Toph?-

Ella no respondió la pregunta inmediatamente. Sus ojos cerrados mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Aun no quiero dejarlo,- dijo lentamente –Aun tenemos mucho que hacer…-

-Aang siempre ha representado libertad. La libertad es todo lo que significa ser un Nómada Aire,- Bumi rio suavemente- Pero tienes que entender, Toph que nunca lo dejaras realmente. Ni perderás tus libertad. No importa adonde él vaya, y no importa que elijas hacer, ambos siempre estarán conectados. Solamente tú puedes limitarte a ti misma Toph. Sabes eso. Esas fases de nuestras vidas son solamente una ilusión; vivimos una larga obra a la que cortamos en actos. Cambios sucederán, pero no va a acabar realmente hasta que la última cortina caiga-

Toph giro su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Aun no quiero casarme- declaro obstinadamente.

Bumi rio una vez mas y acaricio su cabello cuando camino a su lado.

-Te dejare para que lo pienses. La cena se servirá pronto- Toph asintió y escucho al viejo maestro desaparecer por el pasillo.

Silenciosamente, ella empezó a recorrer otro corredor, caminando sin rumbo por el palacio mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Si se casaba, sus aventuras terminarían, pero aun estaría conectada con Aang, al igual que con Katara, Sokka y los demás. No es como si dejaran de ser amigos. Habían pasado por mucho para dejar que su amistad y amor se disolviera por la mera distancia y el tiempo.

Pero aun así extrañaría su libertad.

Aparecio a través de una puerta abierta, y salió a un balcón al aire libre. Si pudiera ver, hubiera sido capaz de admirar el glorioso atardecer sobre las montañas, tras la ciudad. En cambio, camino hacia la barandilla y se recostó sobre ella. Sus ojos cerrados, y disfruto de los rayos de sol sobre su rostro cubierto de polvo.

No sería lo mismo ver el atardecer detrás de las paredes de la casa de sus padres. Sentir el sol desaparecer detrás de una gruesa pared no es lo mismo que sentirlo desaparecer en el horizonte lejano. Dejo salir un pesado suspiro y descanso su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Una suave brisa paso a su lado; moviendo los dobleces de su ropa.

-Así que… ¿ Bumi y tu terminaron de hablar?- Pregunto delicadamente Aang a su lado. Se encaramo sobre la barandilla solo a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba ella, y la observo.

Ella asintió.

-Si…- murmuro. Aang ladeo su cabeza.

-¿Te dijo sobre su idea?- pregunto Aang. Las cejas de Toph se fruncieron.

-¿Qué idea?- pregunto con sospecha

Aang parpadeo, suponiendo originalmente que eso era lo que Bumi quería hablar con ella. El se encogió de hombros y sonrió felizmente.

-Hacer un combate-

~o~

Bumi levanto su copa decorada con joyas hacia sus labios mientras que todo a su alrededor en el palacio empezó a temblar.

Los guardias jadearon y lucharon por mantenerse en pie mientras que los sirvientes intentaban mantener su balance.

Tranquilamente, el viejo rey tomo un sorbo de su bebida. Y dejo salir un respiro satisfecho.

-Parece que le dijo-

-¡Bumi!- la furiosa voz de Toph corrió por el palacio mientras Bumi veía a los guardias. Elevo su mano para darles la señal que podían retirarse cuando Toph apareció en el comedor, seguida de cerca por Aang.

-¡¿Has perdido el ultimo de tus cabales?!- grito

-Ah, Señor…- hablo uno de los guardias, no muy dispuesto a dejar al soberano solo con la enojada maestra tierra.

-Está bien, - le aseguro Bumi. Dejo ir a los sirvientes, quedándose solo con Aang y Toph en la habitación –Así que…- dijo Bumi y sonrió.

-¿Qué piensas de mi idea?- pregunto, casi con entusiasmo.

-¡Creo que es _horrible_!- grito Toph -¿Quieres que realice un _combate_?-

Exclamo Toph mientras pisoteaba su camino

-¡Nunca he lanzado un combate en toda mi vida! ¡Y no hay forma de que empiece ahora!-

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto Bumi, elevando una ceja mientras la veía –Podría ser _muy_ beneficioso-

-No,- declaro severamente –¡No hay manera de que realice un combate con un maestro don nadie!-

-Oh, pero no es ningún maestro _cualquiera_- Bumi le dijo. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el Avatar. Los ojos de Aang se agrandaron mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Yo?- dijo él casi en un chillido.

La boca de Toph casi cayó.

-¡¿Quieres que a _propósito_ pierda frente a _Pies Ligeros_?!- jadeo, insegura si sentirse en sorprendida o asustada -¡Tenia razón lo has perdido!-

-¿Bumi, porque Toph perdería frente a mi?- pregunto Aang -¿Y a propósito?-

-Bueno, técnicamente el público no sabria que ella está perdiendo frente a ti- les respondió Bumi de forma casual- Veras con la reputación de Toph…-

-La cual he ganado y no tengo intención de perder, por cierto- interrumpió Toph. Bumi solamente rio.

-Con su fuertemente ganada reputación, la mayoría de maestros creerán automáticamente que no tienen oportunidad. Si creen eso, nadie vendrá a pedir la mano de Toph- dijo Bumi.

-Y si nadie se atreve, entonces mi plan se arruinara y mis padres le darán todo a algún desconocido,- Toph fruncio el ceño. Giro su cabeza a la dirección de Bumi –Aun no veo como realizar un combate va a ayudar-

-O porque nadie sabrá que soy yo- agrego Aang, aun confuso.

-Toph, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que utilizaste tierra control para luchar? Y me refiero a verdaderamente luchar- pregunto Bumi

Toph se encogió de hombros.

-El final de la guerra-

-Y desde entonces, no has practicado tanto como en ese entonces. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- pregunto el viejo rey. Toph asintió –Lo que significa que hay espacio para que los rumores corran-

-¿Qué clase de rumores?- murmuro Toph.

-Que estas un poco oxidada- le dijo Bumi.

-¡No estoy oxidada!- grito Toph. Aang puso su mano en su hombro, e intento calmarla.

-Estoy seguro que tiene una razón para esto,- le dijo el Avatar. Volvió su mirada confusa a Bumi -¿Verdad?-

-Sí,- Bumi asintió –Lo que necesitas es hacerlos creer que Toph es vencible. No débil; solamente vencible. Lo que les dará esperanza a los posibles pretendientes. Vendrán a pelear por la mano de Toph en matrimonio, y luego Toph los vencerá a todos. Aang, te disfrazaras como un maestro tierra. Anunciare que al final de la semana Toph hará algunas rondas de práctica para su torneo-

-Y la gente vendrá y vera eso, las noticias se esparcirán y ¡Boom!- dijo Toph mientras su rostro se iluminaba – ¡Los rumores volaran y mi plan se llevara a cabo sin ningún problema!-

Bumi rio.

-Sí, literalmente. Es como una historia inspiradora. En el inicio, pierdes una batalla, pero al final, vences a todos los competidores; reinstalándote como la mejor maestra tierra en el mundo. ¿Impresionante no?- Toph dio un asentimiento ligero con su cabeza. Esto haría una excelente historia. Bumi vio a Aang- ¿Qué opinas?-

Aang frunció sus cejas y acaricio su mentón por un momento.

-Está bien, - dijo asintiendo –Si voy a ayudar, Toph…-

-¡Ese es el espíritu Pies Ligeros! – Toph sonrió mientras golpeaba sus espalda con todo el corazón -¡Siempre supe que hacíamos un excelente equipo!-

Aang sonrió y coloco su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Toph, mientras Toph colocaba el suyo sobre el de él.

-Sii… un gran equipo-

~o~

-¿Qué quieres decir con que quieres ir? –Suki arqueo una ceja mientras se recostaba sobre la suave piel de su cama –Sokka…-

Al pie de la cama, su esposo caminaba mientras acariciaba su mentón. Se detuvo y la vio con una mirada suplicante.

-Vamos Suki… ¡Es el torneo de tierra del siglo!- suplico

-Sokka, no es un deporte de espectadores. ¡Es Toph peleando pretendientes para evitar casarse!- subrayo Suki

-¡Exactamente!- insistió Sokka -¡Piensa en toda la acción!- exclamo enérgicamente

-Ugh…- con cansancio, la morena sobo su frente. Desde que le llego la noticia, Sokka inmediatamente creyó que el torneo de matrimonio de Toph lograría la mejor arena de tierra control que nunca hubiera visto. Como resultado, había estado intentando convencer a Suki de ir -¿Cuándo son?- pregunto resignada

–No estoy pidiendo ver las rondas preliminares, -exclamo Sokka mientras corría a su lado y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama– Esas son solo para eliminar a los perdedores, pero las finales se supone que son en seis meses. ¿Podemos ir… por favor?–

Le dio a Suki su más inocente, mirada suplicante. La ex guerrera Kyoshi, mordió su labio inferior. Dejo salir un profundo suspiro.

–Bien… podemos ir–

–¡Sí!– Sokka salto y lanzo sus brazos al aire. Rápidamente se agacho y tomo a su esposa embarazada en sus brazos– ¡Suki, eres la mejor esposa del planeta!–

–Sí, si…– le dijo mientras plantaba besos a los lados de su cara – Ahora…– dijo, mientras lo alejaba suavemente.

–¿Qué dice Katara en su carta?–

–Estará aquí en una semana para ayudar con el nacimiento del bebé– le dijo Sokka. Sonrió amorosamente la protuberante barriga que se destacaba bajo la manta que cubría a Suki. Una mano cálida acaricio su estomago.

Suki no pudo evitar sonreírle afectuosamente. Él era tan buen padre.

–¿Va a traer a Ai Li Zhen?–

Sokka asintió y luego frunció el ceño.

Ella sonrió.

–Traerá también al Señor del Fuego, ¿Verdad?– le pregunto. Sokka asintió y cruzo los brazos –Bueno, no me sorprende tras las noticias–

Sokka se volvió hacia Suki, y le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

–¿Qué noticias?–

–¿No te dijo Gran**-**Gran?– pregunto Suki con una risilla inocente –Katara está embarazada de nuevo–

Al otro lado del pasillo de la casa de hielo, Kyoshi se sentó en la cama, y apretó su desgastado tigre-foca de peluche contra ella.

–¿Qué…?– miro alrededor del cuarto y luego volvió a caer de espaldas en la cama –Eso fue extraño, Fru**-**Fru…– murmuro aturdida por el sueño mientras se acurrucaba contra su foca.

–Creí haber escuchado a papá gritar–

~o~

–Wow– dijo Aang mientras observaba desde una de las entradas de la arena– Esta lleno…–

–Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas?– cada uno de los asientos en la arena estaba lleno de espectadores –¡Estamos hablando del combate del año!–

–Aun así es mucha gente…– murmuro Aang, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su viejo amigo – ¿Estás seguro que nadie me reconocerá?–

Bumi observo el disfraz que Aang vestía. Lo había escogido él mismo del guardarropa que tenía cuando tenía la edad física de Aang. Para cubrir su cabeza, le había dado a ponerse el sombrero de un guardia. Sus ropas eran de color verde con orilla dorada, y sus pies y manos estaban cubiertos con largas mangas para cubrir los tatuajes en forma de flechas

A fin de hacerse pasar por un maestro tierra, Aang tenía que ir descalzo. De otra manera, alguien en la multitud podría acusarlo de no ser un maestro tierra real y la farsa se arruinaría.

Bumi asintió.

–¡Por supuesto que nadie te reconocerá!– se carcajeo mientras palmeaba la espalda de Aang –Yo mismo cosí la peluca al sombrero. Solo asegúrate de tenerlo todo el tiempo. No aire control… o ningún otro tipo de control exceptuando tierra, ¿entendido?–

–¡Entendido!– Aang asintió

–Bien– asintió Bumi –Solo haz exactamente lo que practicamos y todo irá bien. Recuerda por quien haces esto–

Aang asintió mientras se estiraba.

–Claro… hago esto por Toph–

–¡Te veré cuando se termine el combate!– Bumi dio un aplauso y un pisotón en el suelo. Un segundo después, estaba siendo alzado en una enorme plataforma de piedra. Aang giro hacia la entrada.

Repentinamente, la multitud empezó a gritar. Desde el lugar donde estaba Aang podía sentir las vibraciones de la audiencia sobre él mientras aclamaban a la muchacha que entraba a la arena. Toph atravesó el suelo de tierra con confianza. Elevo sus manos y saludo a la audiencia.

Aang podía decir fácilmente que ella era la favorita. Respiro profundamente cuando escucha a Bumi anunciar al primer oponente de Toph.

–¡FUNG!–

Era uno de los guardias principales de Bumi, no es que los necesitara. Tres maestros tierra, todos guardias de Bumi, estaban programados para pelear primero con Toph. Ella no podía perder el primer encuentro; eso la haría ver mal. Por lo que había insistido en algunas batallas "reales" primero. Bumi acepto, sin embargo tomo algo de persuasión de su parte para seleccionar miembros de su guardia que se ofrecieran de "voluntarios".

Ellos no eran ciegos. Podían ver el daño del que Toph Bei Fong era capaz de realizar. Al final, varias vacaciones pagadas y aumentos de sueldo lograron comprar a tres de los guardias. Todo lo que Aang tenía que hacer era esperar a que el último cayera, y sería su turno. No le tomo mucho a Toph vencer a sus oponentes, a pesar del hecho de que había ido suave con ellos a propósito.

– ¡Ganadora! ¡Toph Bei Fong!– la multitud aclamo una vez mas mientras algunos guardias rápidamente se acercaban y arrastraban al tercer perdedor por el suelo de la arena. Aang se encogió cuando pasaron a su lado.

–¡El siguiente oponente viene del sur!– grito el presentador sobre el bullicio de la multitud –Oponente número cuatro… ¡Dong!–

El maestro aire casi tropieza.

–¿Dong?– ¿Cómo había obtenido ese nombre?– La multitud afuera empezó a apoyar, pero con mucha menos intensidad de lo que habían hecho con Toph. Tan confiado como pudo Aang entro en la arena.

Trago nerviosamente y se dirigió al centro del ring. Frente a él, Toph movió sutilmente su cabeza a modo de recordarle lo que habían practicado.

–¡Que empiece el combate!– la multitud grito y Aang se coloco en posición de lucha frente a Toph. Un gong sonó en la arena y Aang se movió primero.

Justo como habían practicado los últimos días antes de exhibición, coloco su pie en el suelo y elevo la roca. Con una patada en espiral, la lanzo hacia Toph; solo para ser bloqueado. Bajo él, podía sentir movimiento. Toph iba a elevar la tierra bajo él.

Desde su asiento en el balcón con mira hacia la arena, Bumi entrecerró los ojos y puso mucha atención a los dos maestros. Sus movimientos eran suaves y bien practicados. Algunos gritos y gruñidos ayudaban a mantener la pelea realista, pero lo que mantenía a la audiencia cautivada eran Aang y Toph siendo lanzados en el aire contra losas de piedra.

Toph fácilmente bloqueaba cada ataque mientras Aang hacia su mejor esfuerzo para limitar sus movimientos. Años de observar su tierra control le permitía reconocer ciertos patrones en sus movimientos. Aunque era creativa en su uso, él sabía que era lo que le gustaba utilizar con más frecuencia y cual era más eficaz y en qué.

Ella siempre esperaba a que el atacante hiciera algo, así podía leer sus movimientos y reaccionar. Cuando no quería pelear y solo quería acabar con el asunto rápidamente, se disponía a entrampar a la gente rápidamente, y seguir adelante. Daba unos cuantos saltos y patadas; pues necesitaba mantener los pies en el suelo todo lo posible.

Cuando estuvieron coreografiando la pelea varias noches atrás, había sido Aang quien sugirió un movimiento que causaría que Toph se rindiera. La premisa era simple, y era lo que causo que Toph perdiera ante Aang la primera vez que pelearon. Si ella no lo conociera, no podría pelear contra él.

Varios minutos habían pasado. Ambos combatientes estaban esperando que el otro atacara. Polvo se levanto por el constante movimiento de tierra a su alrededor, llenando la arena mientras los espectadores observaban ansiosamente. Las peleas anteriores no eran nada comparado con lo que ellos acaban de mostrar.

Toph empezó a mostrar signos de cansancio, su postura más suelta, su respiración dificultosa. Aang tomo un respiro profundo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era lanzar algunas rocas en el aire, luego saltar y utilizarlos como escalones antes de lanzarlos sobre Toph, atrapándola efectivamente y forzándola a rendirse.

Con un golpe exagerado de su pie, se adelanto y elevo sus brazos. Largos trozos de tierra se elevaron del suelo; botando pedazos de tierra suelta de la arena mientras Aang los colocaba en forma de una rampa ascendente que conducía detrás de Toph. El público se quedo sin aliento y en expectación.

De los siete trozos que había elevado, Aang había saltado sobre cuatro de ellos lanzando los otros tres en diferentes direcciones en un intento de distraer a Toph. Cuando giro su cabeza a un lado, en la dirección en la que la ultima roca había caído, Aang elevo sus brazos las lanzo hacia abajo.

La pieza de tierra cayo directamente sobre Toph, causando que polvo y tierra volaran por los aires, formando una nube.

–¡Demasiado polvo, Pies Ligeros…!– siseo Toph en voz baja mientras utilizaban la cobertura de la nube para ajustar a Toph en una posición sumisa.

Aang sonrió débilmente desde la cima de la del montículo donde había enterrado a Toph.

–Lo siento…– acaricio la parte trasera de su cabeza tímidamente con una mano mientras la otra aseguraba las muñecas de Toph con esposas de piedra para prevenir que hiciera control.

Afuera de la nube, la multitud se había quedado en silencio. Bumi observo como los espectadores se inclinaban fuera de sus asientos, esperando ansiosamente que el polvo se asentara.

A través de la neblina, la figura del ganador se encontraba sobre una prisión de piedra que encerraba al perdedor. Jadeos sonaron a través de la arena cuando vieron que "Dong" era el que estaba arriba. Vieron como Toph daba una última lucha antes que cerrara los ojos, dejara escapar un gemido y cayera sin fuerzas.

Un largo silencio se apodero de la audiencia. Todos estaban asombrados que Toph, la Bandida Ciega; la Maestra Tierra del Avatar, había perdido. Aang se congelo donde estaba; preguntándose si algo había salido mal. ¿Lo habían descubierto? ¿Se dieron cuenta de que todo era un acto?

Entonces, sin aviso, la audiencia rompió en ovaciones. Aang cerró los ojos y dejo salir un respiro de alivio. Se lo habían creído.

–El ganador de este encuentro es… ¡Dong!– grito el presentador al otro lado de la arena. La gente ovaciono cuando Aang salto del montículo y dio un saludo a la multitud. Algunos de los guardias de Bumi se apresuraron a la arena para liberar a Toph del montículo de tierra y se la llevaron mientras "recuperaba" la conciencia.

Mientras Aang aun saludaba a la gente en su camino de salida de la arena, Bumi se levanto y se encamino al cuarto donde habían llevado a Toph. La multitud empezó a dispersarse, y cuando llego al cuarto bajo tierra, aun podía escuchar las voces y lo pasos sobre él.

–Seguro que los rumores van a volar ahora– dijo Toph cuando Bumi entro a la habitación, Toph estaba sentada en una banca de piedra, bebiendo jugo de una taza mientras sus pies se balanceaban bajo ella –Solamente tengo que esperar que los perdedores se alineen para darles una golpiza–

Bumi soltó una carcajada.

–Bueno, fue mi plan después de todo– le recordó –Lo hiciste bien. Buen trabajo en la última parte, muy realístico–

Toph sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Que puedo decir, soy natural–

Ambos maestros tierra rieron justo en el momento que Aang entro a la habitación.

–¿Qué piensan? ¿Creen que funcionara?–

–Yo diría que ya está funcionando, Pies Ligeros– Toph sonrió– ¿Escuchaste lo que decían, mientras se iban? ¡No tomara demasiado tiempo! ¡Mis padres tendrán un montón de pretendientes, y van a tener que ir según mis condiciones!–

Aang soltó un suspiro aliviado.

–Cerca del final creí que me habían descubierto–

–Hiciste un gran trabajo Aang, – dijo Bumi– Ahora…–

Cambio a un tono serio.

–¿Quién quiere cenar? ¡Me muero de hambre!– dijo riéndose mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

–Voy en un rato, necesito cambiarme primero– le dijo Aang

–Está bien, entonces te veré en la cena, – asintió Bumi– Hablando de cena… debería ir a alimentar a Flopsie…–

El viejo rey salió felizmente del cuarto.

Toph trago el resto de su jugo, y salto de la banca.

–Voy a cambiarme de ropa. ¡Nos vemos en la cena, Pies Ligeros!– Toph le palmeo la espalda cuando paso a su lado.

Aang asintió.

–Está bien, claro…– Elevo su mano para quitarse la peluca mientras veía a Toph desaparecer por el pasillo. Bajo sus manos y se rasco la cabeza. Coloco la ropa en un cubo antes de dirigirse a su habitación para tomar un baño rápido.

Cuando salió del baño, descalzo y vestido solamente en sus pantalones amarillo y anaranjado brillante, Momo estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama; chillando y haciendo señas hacia su estomago. Riendo, Aang palmeo al lémur en su cabeza.

–Lo sé, Momo… solo deja que me ponga una camisa limpia– le aseguro Aang a la criatura alada. Se dirigió a su bolsa, y empezó a buscar. Ocasionalmente, sacaba una pieza de ropa naranja y lo acercaba a su nariz para ver si aun podía utilizarlo.

El chillido de Momo atrajo su atención una vez más, y giro para ver al lémur correr por la habitación, y saltar al alfeizar de la ventana. Emocionado, Momo saltaba arriba y abajo antes de extender sus alas y saltar por el borde. Con curiosidad, Aang se compuso la camisa y camino hacia la ventana.

Se asomo por la abertura, y observo a Momo volar hacia un balcón dos pisos arriba. Aang estaba a punto de abrir su boca para llamarlo cuando la criatura empezó a saltar arriba y abajo mientras movía sus brazos en el aire queriendo llamar la atención de alguien adentro.

–Bien, bien– una voz familiar suspiro –Puedes tener algunos–

Aang estiro su cuello hacia las cortinas de gaza que se separaban. Una joven de cabello largo apareció en el balcón, vestida en limpias ropas verdes. Momo rápidamente corrió por su brazo y se acomodo en el huevo de su brazo antes de tomar frutos secos de su mano.

_¿Toph?_ Aang parpadeo, estupefacto. El cabello de Toph estaba casi siempre en un moño. Cuando no lo estaba, era porque Toph tenía cabello de "recién levantada", el cual prácticamente se paraba hacia todos lados. El sabía que ella tenía mucho pelo, pero nunca se había dado cuenta que tan largo era. El grueso, liso cabello negro le llegaba casi a las rodillas, y todavía goteaba agua de su baño. Su diadema estaba colocada perfectamente sobre su cabeza.

Gruesas mechas mojadas de flequillo caían sobre sus ojos cuando se llevaba algo de comida a la boca. Momo salto hacia el marco del balcón de Toph cuando ella se recostó sobre el. Frente a ellos el sol empezaba a bajar en el horizonte. En la ciudad, luces empezaban a aparecer entre los edificios.

Toph cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. El baño fue agradable y refrescante. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar que su cabello se secara un poco más, y lo podría sostener en un moño manejable. Por un momento, se pregunto porque nunca se había molestado en cortar su cabello. Lanzo casualmente otra nuez hacia su boca, y la mastico mientras decidía que era porque le gustaba su cabello largo.

No era muy práctico, considerando sus aventuras, pero a ella le gustaba. A su lado, Momo se detuvo a la mitad de camino de robar otra nuez. Una briza fresca acaricio su rostro, haciendo que Toph abriera los ojos.

–Si estas intentando sorprenderme, tienes que esforzarte mas, Pies Ligeros– dijo enderezándose. Momo tomo el último pedazo de comida de su mano, y ella se rozo las manos para librarse de las migas.

Una risa se escapo de los labios de Aang cuando aterrizó en la barandilla de piedra junto a ella.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?–

–Solo lo sé,– dijo encogiéndose de hombros –¿No vas a bajar a cenar?–

–Sí, estaba apresurándome, gracias a Momo,– dijo Aang mientras alcanzaba y palmeaba al lémur en la cabeza –Pero parece que ya tuvo un bocadillo. ¿Qué hay de ti?–

–Voy a esperar hasta que mi cabello se seque para arreglarlo primero,– replico Toph recostándose en la barandilla –Además, no tengo hambre–

–Está bien, – acepto Aang. Inclino su cabeza y sonrió brillantemente – ¿Quieres que te espere?–

Toph puso los ojos en blanco.

–Si tienes hambre, puedes ir primero–

–No, puedo esperar,– le aseguro Aang. Acomodo su asiento en la barandilla –Hey… ¿sabes que haría que tu cabello se secara más rápido? ¡Aire control!–

Toph elevo una ceja. La última vez que Aang intento aire control con algo con cabello o pelo, se convirtieron en una esponjada bola gigante de pelo. Ella no necesitaba eso.

–Gracias, pero no gracias. Lo dejare secarse al natural, gracias–

Aang rio y se recostó sobre sus brazos.

–Está bien, si tú lo dices. Que mal que no estamos en Appa. La ropa y las cosas siempre se secan más rápido cuando estamos volando–

Los ojos de Toph se agrandaron. Su mano se estiro para colocarse sobre la barandilla mientras giraba su cabeza en la dirección de Aang.

–¿Tienes tu planeador en este momento?–

–Sip,– asintió Aang golpeando suavemente el borde de la barandilla con su bastón –¿Por qué?–

Toph entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Puedes llevarme contigo?–

Aang parpadeo.

–¿Ah?–

–En el planeador,– explico Toph – ¿Puedes llevarme contigo?–

–¿Quieres dejar el suelo?– pregunto Aang, sorprendido –¿Y volar?–

Toph bufo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

–¿Vas a llevarme a planear o qué?– pregunto mientras golpeaba el pie con impaciencia.

Aang asintió y rápidamente salto fuera de la barandilla

–¡Sí! ¡Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías! Pensé que odiabas volar porque entonces realmente no puedes ver nada–

–Lo odio y no puedo – dijo Toph – pero pensé, hey… ¿Por qué no? Si me dejas caer y muero, significa que no tendré que casarme–

Aang frunció el ceño.

–No voy a dejarte caer, – le aseguro. Camino alrededor de la maestra tierra vestida en verde y se paro tras ella. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, las alas del planeador se extendieron. Se detuvo antes de tomar a Toph –¿Estás segura de esto?–

Ella frunció el ceño.

–¿Dije que tuviera alguna duda? No–

Él dejo salir un suspiro, pero sonrio.

–Está bien, estira tus brazos…– Manubrio alrededor de Toph, asegurando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras uno de sus brazos sostenía su cintura –Sostente–

Dijo mientras se acercaba a la baranda. Con un salto rápido, los subió a la orilla. Aang vio a Toph; sus pies colgando de la orilla.

–¿Qué estamos esperando?– exclamo Toph –¡Vamos!–

Aang sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Bien… ¡Aquí vamos!–

~o~

–¡Ahh!– un grito se escucho a través de la gruesas paredes de la cabaña.

–Respira Suki… respira, – apremio Katara sentada frente a Suki. Sus mangas enrolladas sobre sus codos mientras la mujer frente a ella inhalaba y exhalaba –¡Ya casi estas ahí! ¡Solo un poco más! ¡Empuja!–

Otras dos mujeres estaban dentro de la cabaña de parto mientras Sokka se paseaba nerviosamente frente a la entrada. No se le estaba permitido entrar, dado que tendía a desmayarse y atravesarse en el camino de todos. Había sido de ninguna ayuda cuando Kyoshi nació. A unos metros, su hija y sobrina estaban a la mitad de una guerra de bolas de nieve contra algunos niños de la villa. Al principio, se había preocupado un poco, porque Ai Li Zhen era una maestra fuego.

Debió haberlo supuesto. Mientras Kyoshi tiraba las bolas de nieve, Ai Li Zhen las cubría derritiendo las que venían con una perfecta precisión. Zuko estaba sentado afuera de la cabaña, ignorando los gritos del interior, mientras criticaba el estilo de su hija; dándole consejos ocasionalmente.

–¡Bien Ai Li! ¡Presta atención a las bolas de este lado!– grito Zuko. Vestía gruesas túnicas rojas diseñadas para la nieve. Su hija iba en un traje tradicional de la Tribu Agua.

Entre escuchar los gritos de su esposa dentro de la cabaña y la voz de Zuko, Sokka estaba a punto de gritar en frustración.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?– grito exasperado finalmente.

–No es mi esposa quien está dando a luz, – respondió simplemente Zuko –No veo porque habría de preocuparme. Katara está ahí–

Un grito proveniente de la cabaña rompió el aire. Sokka aulló.

–¡Ya voy Suki!– giro alrededor, y estaba a punto de correr hacia la caballa cuando una bola de fuego corto su camino. Sokka le lanzo una mirada a Zuko.

El Señor del Fuego solamente se encogió de hombros.

– Katara me dijo que no te dejara entrar a menos que lo dijera–

Sokka refunfuño y cruzo sus brazos.

–Solo me desmaye una vez–

–Eso no fue lo que escuche–

El guerrero de la Tribu Agua gruño.

–Cierra la boca, Zuko…–

–Espera, – Zuko se sentó derecho, estirando su brazo para silenciar a su hermano político mientras escuchaba. Un pequeño llanto se hizo camino a través de la paredes reforzadas de la cabaña –¿Escuchas eso?–

–¡Sokka!– Katara apareció a través de las cortinas de la cabaña. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando fijo los ojos en su hermano –Felicitaciones, tienes una saludable niña–

Inmediatamente, el rostro de Sokka se suavizo. Una sonrisa cálida apareció en su rostro.

–¿Una niña?– susurro sin aliento –¿Y Suki?–

–Está bien, hermano– le aseguro Katara. Alivio inundo a Sokka cuando escucho esas palabras. Volvio a ver a su hermana.

–¿Puedo…?–

Katara asintió

–Puedes entrar, – le dijo, Sokka le dio un abrazo rápido antes de entrar a la choza –¡Kyoshi!–

Grito.

–¿Quieres venir a ver a tu nueva hermanita?–

– ¡Genial! ¡Tengo una hermana!– La niña de cabello café jalo la manga de su prima antes de que ambas abandonaran su "fuerte" y corrieran hacia la cabaña.

–Una hija, ¿eh?– pregunto Zuko, mientras se levantaba– No está mal…–

Katara rio, y se estiro. Tomo su mano, y con gentileza lo jalo hacia ella juguetonamente.

–¿Quiere ver a su nueva sobrina, Señor del Fuego Zuko?–

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

–Seguro– entraron silenciosamente en la cabaña. Varias mujeres limpiaban alrededor de Suki. La madre descansando en la cama, al centro de la habitación, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras sostenía a su recién nacida contra ella. Sokka se sentó a su lado, Kyoshi en sus piernas mientras observaban a la nueva adición.

–Hola, – dijo Kyoshi –Yo soy Kyoshi. Voy a ser tu hermana mayor. Lo que significa que tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga–

Katara resoplo, aunque recobro la compostura rápidamente

–Así que… ¿han decidido un nombre?–

–Bueno, – dijo Suki con cansancio mientras una de la mujeres la ayudaba a sentarse para alimentar –Estaba pensando en…–

–¡Deberíamos llamarla en honor a Aang… o Toph!– declaro Sokka. Golpeo ligeramente su mandíbula con gentileza –Aang podría ser nombre de chica, también… pero Toph… hmm…–

Golpeo su puño contra su palma.

–Lo tengo, – asevero –¡Ya es el nombre perfecto para ella! Es fuerte, aunque femenino. Escuchen esto…–

Hizo una pausa para dar efecto.

–¡Tophaang!–

Silencio atravesó la cabaña mientras Suki negaba cansinamente con la cabeza. Katara puso los ojos en blanco. Zuko observo a su cuñado como si este hubiera perdido la cabeza.

–Es el nombre más horrible que he escuchado–

Inmediatamente, Sokka frunció el ceño.

–Oh ¿Qué podrías tu saber? ¡Fue Katara quien nombro a Ai Li!–

–¿Qué tal si escuchamos como quiere Suki llamarla?– ofreció Katara, interviniendo entre su hermano y su esposo antes que se produjera otro argumento. Gentiles ojos azules descansaron en la mujer –¿Suki?–

–Estaba pensando que podríamos llamarla en honor a tu padre y Gran Gran…– sugirió Suki

Las cejas de Sokka se juntaron.

–¿Quieres llamarla Gran Hakoda?–

–No, – Katara suspiro profundamente. Entrecerró los ojos mientras veía a su hermano con incredulidad –¿Estamos realmente relacionados?–

Suki soltó una risilla desde la cama.

–¿Qué tal Hakana?¿Como una forma femenina del nombre de papá?–

–Hakana… Hakana…– Sokka medito el nombre. Suspiro y asintió en señal de aprobación –Bueno, no es exactamente Tophaang, pero funcionara–

~o~

Las nubes se separaron bajo ellos mientras descendían sobre la extensa ciudad de Gaoling. Toph podía sentir la humedad sobre su piel mientras Aang dirigía Appa hacia el estado Bei Fong.

Silenciosamente, observo sobre su hombro. Toph estaba recostada sobre un lado de la silla. Sus brazos abrazaban la orilla con su mandíbula descansando sobre ellos. Sus ojos tenían un aspecto apagado. No quería regresar.

Aang respiro profundamente y regreso su atención a dirigir a Appa. El enorme bisonte aterrizo en una colina con vista al estado Bei Fong.

Cuando sintió que Appa toco el suelo, Toph cerró sus ojos. Había llegado el momento. Era tiempo de enfrentar a sus padres.

–Toph,– dijo la voz de Aang desde su izquierda –Ya llegamos–

Su voz era tranquila y suave.

Toph respiro profundamente y abrió sus ojos. Sus brazos soltaron la silla de Appa. Tomo su bolsa, y la deslizo sobre sus hombros antes de dirigirse a la cola de Appa, y deslizarse.

–Ha llegado el momento…– murmuro entre los dientes. El terreno bajo sus pies se sentía familiar. Ella sabía como llegar a casa desde el punto donde habían aterrizado.

–Entonces…– comenzó Aang. Se acerco a ella; con una mano rascando su cabeza. No estaba seguro que decir. –Supongo… que ha llegado el momento…–

–Si…– replico suavemente Toph –Gracias por traerme–

–No hay problema,– dijo Aang, ofreciéndole una sonrisa débil –Sabes que siempre estaremos ahí para ti–

–Cierto,– asintió Toph –Lo sé– afirmo

Movió su bolsa de forma incomoda sobre su hombro.

–Son solo algunos meses sabes…–

–Si lo se,– dijo Aang. Ella cerro los ojos. El no le creia –Oye, Toh…–

–Quiero darte algo,– dijo ella repentinamente. Aang levanto su cabeza y bajo su mano –No se cuando los vere de nuevo, como estas ocupado y todo eso. Y yo también lo estare. Sin nadie ahí que te mantenga enfocado, no se cuanto trabajo lograras realizar…–

Dijo quedándose callada. Sus manos se elevaron y empezaron a desatar la familiar diadema en su cabeza.

–Asi que… dame tu mano–

–¿Mi mano?– pregunto Aang estúpidamente.

–Solo damela,– refunfuño Toph. Estiro su mano y encontró el miembro extendido. Cuidadosamente, removió la banda de tela que había sido su diadema, y la envolvió alrededor de su muñeca izquiera –Listo… eres un maestro air, asi que utilizas tu manos todo el tiempo–

Le explico mientras soltaba su mano y se hacia para atrás.

–Asi que cada vez que hagas algo te recordaras de mi… y espero que te recuerde lo que yo haría en lugar de dejarlo y distraerte–

Le dio una pequeña sonrisa ladeada con satisfacción.

Los ojos de Aang se enfocaron en la banda alrededor de su muñeca. Silenciosamente, su otra mano se elevo, y gentilmente toco las puntas mientras estas revoloteaban con la suave briza nocturna. Levanto su cabeza, y miro a Toph con determinación.

–Quiero darte algo también– afirmo

Toph suspiro y cruzo sus brazos.

–Solo porque te di algo, no significa que tengas que darme algo también–

–No. Quiero que tengas esto– afirmo Aang –En caso que nos necesites–

Toph sintió la mano de Aang tomar la suya cuidadosamente. El sostenía su palma hacia arriba, y coloco algo calido y de metal encima. Sus manos largas gentilmente cerraron sus dedos sobre el objeto. Las cejas de Toph se fruncieron mientras ella se enderezaba. Sus dedos tocaron el objeto y reconocieron su forma fácilmente.

–¿El silbato para bisonte de Appa?– pregunto, confusa.

Aang asintió.

–Si nos necesitas, solo sopla, y vendremos. Sin importar que… lo prometo–

Toph cerró sus ojos, y atrajo el silbato hacia su pecho.

–Esa es una promesa poco realista, Pies Ligeros,– le dijo. Una pequeña sonrisa se estiro en sus brazos –Pero gracias–

Aang le sonrió. Antes que pudiera fijarse, hablo una vez más.

–Te voy a extrañar–

Al principio pensó que ella bufaría y le diría que dejara de ponerse "sentimental". Se preparo para algún tipo de castigo relacionado con tierra control, pero nunca paso.

–Sí, – dijo Toph mientras su mano apretaba el silbato –Yo también–

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Aang. Sin ninguna duda se acerco y coloco sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña figura de Toph.

–Cuídate, Toph– susurro mientras descansaba su cabeza contra la de ella.

En su abrazo, Toph se congelo. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente antes que se relajara. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, elevando su mano libre la coloco sobre la suya mientras apretaba el silbato contra ella. Por un largo momento, los dos simplemente se quedaron ahí; compartiendo lo ultimo de si mismos antes de partir.

El gruñido de Appa los trajo de regreso, haciendo que Aang la soltara lentamente. Toph apretó su brazo firmemente antes de dejarlo ir.

–No llores por mí ahora– le advirtió mientras se separaba de él –No es para siempre–

Aang asintió y sonrió débilmente.

–Si… nos vemos, Toph–

Toph asintió con su cabeza y se dio la vuelta –Luego, Pies Ligeros–

Aang observo mientras ella desaparecía a través del oscuro camino. Después que su figura se desvaneció, el camino hacia Appa, y se detuvo a su lado. Volvió su vista hacia el estado; esperando pacientemente para asegurarse que Toph había llegado a salvo. Después de unos minutos, una joven mujer apareció en el camino.

Ella camino hacia las puertas principales del estado Bei Fong, y se detuvo frente a ellas. Por un momento dudo. Aang cerró su mano tras él, inseguro si era porque ella había dudado o no. Toph elevo su mano y toco a la puerta. En unos segundos, ellas se abrieron, y un brillo cálido de luz salió de la propiedad y cayó sobre Toph.

Dos personas se acercaron rápidamente, y la tomaron en sus brazos antes de hacerla entrar. Las puertas se cerraron.

Aang cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Palmeo gentilmente a Appa en la cabeza y siguió caminando.

–Vámonos, Appa–

~o~

Toph sonrió mientras sus padres la apresuraban dentro de la casa principal. Su madre exclamaba sobre como tenía preparada su comida favorita y como su cuarto aun permanecía de la manera en que ella lo había dejado. A su lado, el padre de Toph hablaba una y otra vez que lo feliz que estaba que ella estuviera a salvo.

–… y un buen baño caliente está listo para ti, cuando estés lista, querida– decía su madre mientras sonreía intensamente a su hija una vez más –Debes estar cansada por tu largo viaje–

–Sí, – asintió su padre –Debiste extrañar la casa–

Toph elevo su mano y los coloco sobre un pequeño bulto en su bolsillo. Una suave briza corrió sobre ellos mientras caminaban a través del camino techado. Toph elevo su vista al cielo y apretó el silbato cuidadosamente en su bolsillo.

–Si…– susurro –Extrañe la casa–

* * *

**N.A,- ¡Gracias por leer!**

**N.T. ¡Gracias por leer! ^^ y ¡Gracias por esperar tanto! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que actualice? En fin. Si aún quedan lectores por ahí, gracias (profunda reverencia hasta el suelo)**

**Les tengo una propuesta, que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo pero no la había logrado aplicar. Como los capítulos son súper largos (recalco**_** súper**_**, cada capítulo del trabajo original tiene entre 20-22 páginas) pensaba dividir cada capítulo en tres entregas (más o menos, dependiendo de donde acabe cada sección) Y así yo no quedare mal en estar subiendo más seguido y ustedes no perderán tanto el hilo como si tuvieran que esperar otro año a que lograra actualizar. **

**Piénsenlo, ¡Todos ganamos! Ahí me cuentan que piensan al respecto dejándome un REVIEW **

_**Gracias (y con mucha pena) lavete**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Susurro al Cielo**_

_Capitulo Cinco (Parte I)  
_

_Por DamageCtrl_

_Disclaimers: Avatar no me pertenece: El ultimo maestro Aire ni nada relacionado con él._

* * *

El sonido de un chillido llamo la atención de Aang al mirar sobre su hombro. Un lémur corrió sobre la relativamente vacía y extensa silla de Appa arrastrando una manta naranja.

–Gracias, Momo– Aang sonrió. Se recostó hacia atrás estirandose hacia un lado de la silla para tomar el suéter que Momo había sacado de una de las bolsas –Se está poniendo frio–

Momo chillo de acuerdo y espero a que Aang terminara de meter sus brazos en las mangas antes de saltar sobre su regazo. Riendo, Aang acaricio la cabeza de Momo y observo a Appa.

El frio viento ártico agitaba las capas de pelo mientras se movían por el cielo despejado.

–¿Cómo vas chico? ¿Con frio?–

En respuesta, la masiva bestia gruño negando.

–Debí haberlo imaginado ya que estas cubierto de pelo– bromeo Aang. Observo hacia el horizonte. Frente de ellos se extendían miles de kilómetros de agua del océano del sur. Podía ver los pedazos de hielo que flotaban al azar con más y más frecuencia, señalando su acercamiento al Polo Sur–Deberíamos ver la ciudad de la Tribu Agua del Sur en cualquier momento…–

Unos segundos después, Momo empezó a saltar arriba y abajo en el regazo de Aang. Apuntando sus manos hacia el frente. Aang siguió la dirección de su mano y entrecerró los ojos. Lejos en la distancia podía ver las delgadas columnas del humo de las casas, que lentamente se elevaban en el aire. Utilizando como faro el brillo reflejado del sol sobre las estructuras de nieve apelmazada.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Aang mientras maniobraba las riendas de Appa, urgiendo al bisonte a que elevara la velocidad.

–¡Casi estamos ahí!–

Apenas podía contener su emoción. Había recibido noticias del nacimiento mientras estaba en el Reino Tierra del Sur. Le había tomado dos semanas finalizar su tareas antes de poder hacer el viaje a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Hacia un mes y medio atrás había dejado a Toph con su familia en el estado de Gaoling. Inmediatamente después había volado directamente a la aldea del sur. Parte de él creía que era porque tenía mucho que hacer. Sin embargo otra parte de él sabía que la razón era mantener su mente fuera del recuerdo de la acompañante perdida.

No le tomo mucho a Aang darse cuenta que su mente frecuentemente regresaba a la memoria de la maestra tierra cuando no estaba ocupado. Durante la primera semana solo, solia hacer preguntas en voz alta, esperando totalmente que Toph le respondiera, como siempre lo hacia. Cuando lo único que recibia era silencio ensordecedor, la realidad lo golpeaba con mas fuerza que un rinoceronte de Komodo.

Hablar con los aldeanos se habia tornado diferente. Ellos eran amistosos e interesantes, pero habia momentos en los que él necesitaba alejarse de las conversaciones que giraban alrededor de derecho sobre la tierra, rutas comerciales y nuevos acuerdos que debía aprobar. A veces, solamente quería hablar de cosas que no le concernían como Avatar.

Cuando regresaba a su hogar temporal, lo único que podía esperar eran los gruñidos de Appa mientras masticaba heno y los chillidos inteligibles de Momo. Eran buena compañía, pero extrañaba las conversaciones con la gente que lo conocía en realidad. Especialmente los comentarios ligeramente sarcásticos de cierta maestra tierra ciega. Lo único que tenia como consuelo era la pieza de tela firmemente atada a su muñeca.

Cuando le llego la carta anunciando el nacimiento de Hakana, salto sobre la oportunidad de visitarlos. Mientras la ciudad aparecia a vista bajo ellos, Aang espero que hubieran recibido su carta de respuesta que informaba sobre su llegada. La habia enviado tan pronto como obtuvo una fecha aproximada de llegada.

Appa surco la ciudad, esperando aterrizar en el amplio espacio abierto en la entrada de la ciudad. Mientras decendian Aang pudo observar a los hombres y mujeres que regresaban a casa tras un día de trabajo. Algunos niños aun corrian por ahí, gritando y tirándose nieve entre ellos. Cuando Appa aterrizo sobre la dura nieve, los niños corrieron hacia ellos. Ver un bisonte volador nunca pasaba de moda.

–¡Avatar Aang!– grito una voz familiar.

El monje calvo levanto la mirada y sonrio abiertamente cuando vio al padre de Katara y Sokka saludarlo desde las gradas de la entrada.

–¡Hakoda!–

–Hemos estado esperándote Avatar– dijo el hombre cálidamente –Espero que tu viaje haya sido placentero–

–Nada mas que cielos claros y mares tranquilos– dijo Aang sonriendo mientras saltaba del lomo de Appa con Momo asegurado en la curva de su brazo –¿Ha esperado mucho tiempo?–

–No, llegue hace unos segundos– dijo el hombre mayor tras dar una reverencia respetuosa. Aang inmediatamente le devolvió la reverencia –Dame unos segundos para llamar a alguno de los hombres para que lleven a Appa a los establos y le den comida. Yo te acompañare a la casa–

–¡Gracias, Señor!– Aang le dio una sonrisa brillante. Se giro hacia Appa y acaricio gentilmente su mentón– ¿Escuchaste, chico? Parece que estaban preparados–

Appa abrió su boca y dejo salir un bostezo, lo que emociono a los niños a su alrededor. Un muchacho corrió fuera de la ciudad, sonriendo energéticamente mientras le daba reverencias a Aang. Hakoda se dirigió hacia él.

–Los establos están listos para él. Tano llevara tus cosas a la casa una vez Appa se haya establecido– le aseguro Hakoda al Avatar –¿Estás listo para irnos? –

–Todo listo– Aang palmeo el costado de Appa una vez más antes de seguir al anciano hacia la casa. Mientras caminaban por el muy usado camino, Hakoda señalo algunos cambios que habían hecho desde la última vez que él los había visitado. Uno de ellos era que el número de personas había aumentado astronómicamente.

Después que la ciudad se construyo, se había dado una numerosa migración de la tribu del norte hacia la del sur. El sistema patriarcal más relajado del sur fue un cambio bien recibido por muchas jóvenes. Durante un tiempo el número de hombres se vio disminuido, sin embargo, una vez Katara se caso con El Señor del Fuego, algunos atrevidos ex – patriados de la Nación del Fuego llegaron y se casaron entre la población.

Hasta el momento, no había nacido ningún maestro fuego. La mayoría de inmigrantes provenían del Reino Tierra y no controlaban ningún elemento. Lo que explicaba las nuevas caras que Aang veía.

Cuando llegaron al iglú al que Sokka se había mudado tras casarse con Suki, Hakoda toco a la puerta.

–Mamá está aquí a veces para ayudar a Suki con las niñas cuando Sokka no está. Una energética niña de cuatro años y una recién nacida pueden fatigar hasta al más feroz de los guerreros–

Aang sintió que una sonrisa ladeada aparecía en su rostro, tan solo de imaginar cuanta energía podían tomar.

–¡La puerta está abierta!– la familiar voz femenina de Suki se escucho desde adentro.

Hakoda empujo la puerta, dejando que Momo entrara primero a la cálida casa.

–Suki, mira quien viene a visitarnos–

Una cabeza tatuada apareció tras la puerta y sonrió a la mujer vestida con ropas calientes que estaba parada en la cocina.

–¡Aang!– Los ojos de Suki se arrugaron cuando sonrió. Dejo el cucharon cuidadosamente sobre la mesa antes de atravesar la cocina.

– ¡Hola, Suki!– Aang sonrió. Se apresuro a abrazarla, pero rápidamente se alejo –Espera… ¿Ya puedes estar de pie? ¿No diste a luz apenas unas semanas atrás?–

–Tuve un bebe, Aang. No una cirugía– bromeo Suki. Acercándose le dio un cálido abrazo al maestro aire –Gracias por visitarnos–

–¡Oh! Casi lo olvido– dijo Aang. Se soltó de sus brazos y busco en la bolsa que colgaba a su lado –¡Le traje algo a la bebe!–

–No tenias que molestarte– replico Suki, a pesar de la sonrisa agradecida en su rostro– ¡Gracias!–

Dijo tomando en sus manos el paquete perfectamente envuelto.

–Así que, ¿donde está la bebe?– pregunto Aang, sus ojos grises buscando en los alrededores por cualquier signo de una cuna o bulto.

–Puedo cuidar la comida, Suki– le aseguro Hakoda. Él ya estaba en la cocina revolviendo lo que fuera que estuviera hirviendo en la olla –ve y llévalo con Sokka–

–Gracias, papá– dijo Suki. Le indico a Aang con la mano que la siguiera mientras se dirigía al pasillo –Sokka vino temprano a casa hoy porque se imagino que llegarías en cualquier momento por la tarde. ¿Cómo fue tu viaje, por cierto?–

–Estuvo bien. Estoy contento de haber traído el suéter– hizo notar Aang.

Suki asintió. Se quedo en silencio por un momento; parecía que debatía consigo misma. Antes que llegaran a la última puerta del pasillo, Suki observo sobre su hombro. Una mirada vacilante se poso en su rostro cuando ella le hizo una pregunta.

–¿Cómo te va… sin Toph?–

Nadie había mencionado su nombre desde la última vez que la vio. Nadie más que él, en realidad. Escucharlo repentinamente de la boca de alguien más era como un sonido extraño. Por un segundo, no supo cómo reaccionar.

–Estoy bien, – podia escuchar su voz, alegre y sonriente como siempre, pero con un cierto vacío –Ha sido aburrido sin ella pero me he mantenido ocupado–

Podía sentir su pecho apretujarse. Instintivamente su mano se estiro sobre la manga de su otro brazo y apretó su muñeca, buscando casi frenéticamente, hasta que encontró la diadema. Entrelazo sus dedos sobre la suave tela, dejando que el familiar sentimiento lo calmara.

Silenciosamente rogo para que Suki no preguntara más. No quería pensar en que tan solo estaba sin Toph. La antigua guerrera Kyoshi entrecerró los ojos, incrédula, pero asintió.

–Me agrada oírlo– dijo ella dándole la espalda, Aang cerró sus ojos y dejo salir un silencioso respiro de alivio. Él no vio la triste mirada conocedora en sus ojos –Bueno, aquí está la habitación–

Aang levanto la cabeza. Suki elevo su mano y gentilmente llamo a la puerta.

– ¡Estamos listos!– la energética voz de Sokka fue como un respiro de aire fresco. Inesperadamente, Aang recordó porque estaba allí y porque debía estar feliz.

Suki abrió la puerta revelando a Sokka dentro de la habitación, sosteniendo a su pequeña hija en el aire.

– ¡Sokka!– los ojos de Suki se agrandaron.

– ¡Mira Suki! ¡Logre ponerle el pañal sin tu ayuda!– Sokka sonrió orgullosamente. Sobre él la bebe reía y movía sus piernitas desnudas.

– ¡Maravilloso!– dijo Suki poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras entraba a la habitación –Solamente te tomo, ¿Qué? ¿Dos niñas para hacerlo bien?–

–Oye, al menos lo logre esta vez…– farfullo Soka mientras bajaba a su hija.

–Bueno, ¡la próxima vez recuerda volver a ponerle la ropa!– Exclamo Suki con cansancio. Estiro los brazos para tomar a su hija –Honestamente… se va a congelar si sigues haciendo eso–

–No lo hará…– Sokka suspiro exasperado. Observo sobre el hombro de Suki y sonrió –¡Aang! ¡Bienvenido!–

– ¡Hey, Sokka!–

– ¿Ya conociste a mi nuevo angelito?– Sokka sonrió orgulloso, de la manera que solo un padre podría. Coloco un brazo sobre los hombros de Suki y sonrió mientras ella batallaba por ponerle la ropa a su pequeña infanta regordeta. –Aang, esta es Hakana. Hakana, este es Aang. Él es el Avatar–

Aang bajo su mirada hacia la niña y le dio una gran sonrisa. La pequeña de ojos azules solamente elevo sus brazos, atrapando el aire sobre ella. El Avatar en naranja rio.

–Es linda–

–Como si fuera a ser de otra manera– dijo Sokka con orgullo –¿Así que te quedaras a cenar?–

–Sí, ¿no recibiste mi carta?– pregunto confundido Aang. Una mirada iluminada brillo en Sokka.

–Oh, si…–

– ¿Por qué no van a caminar?– dijo Suki mientras colocaba a la completamente vestida bebe de vuelta a sus brazos –Enviare a Kyoshi a avisarles cuando la cena este lista–

– ¿Estás segura?– pregunto Sokka, preocupado. Él y Aang siguieron a la madre hacia el pasillo a la habitación principal de la casa –¿No me necesitas para ver a las niñas?–

–Papá está aquí– le aseguro Suki –Estoy segura que tienen cosas que _ponerse al día_– remarcó y le dio a su esposo una mirada significativa. Sokka entendió la indicación y asintió.

–Bien… estaremos al otro lado de la calle entonces– Sokka asintió. Suki sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a la cocina, donde Hakoda aun movía el contenido de la olla. El guerrero de la Tribu Agua y el Avatar salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a un lado de la calle.

Por instinto, Aang metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

–Así que…– empezó – ¿Cómo esta todo con la nueva bebé?–

Pregunto mientras veía a su viejo amigo.

–Cansado– admitió Sokka –No duerme en toda la noche. Despierta y llora. O tiene hambre… no he tenido una noche de sueño en días…–

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

–Pero ver a Hakana lo vale. Cuando sonríe o ríe… se ve como Suki…–

Aang dejo salir una risilla y observo las líneas de nieve de la calle.

–Se ve saludable. Ambas, Hakana y Suki. ¿Todo estuvo bien en el nacimiento? Escuche que Katara iba a venir–

–Sí, vino– Sokka suspiro –No me dejaron entrar en la caballa de parto–

Aang resolló con la nariz.

–Puedo entender por qué. Seamos realistas Sokka, tú no eres el mejor chico al que recurrir cuando alguien está teniendo un bebe–

Aang rio.

–No soy tan malo– dijo Sokka indignado – ¡Solamente porque no me quede consiente todo el tiempo, como El Gran Señor Que Lanza Fuego, no significa que no hubiera podido entrar a la caballa y sostener la mano de Suki o algo!–

–Tienes razón,– acepto Aang –Digo... no es como si te hubieras desmayado en el suelo y le hubieras hecho estorbo a todo el mundo–

Un fuerte jadeo se escucho al lado del maestro aire.

– ¡Pensé que Katara dijo que no le diría a nadie!¡Fue culpa de las otras parteras que tropezaran conmigo! ¡Podían ver mi cuerpo ahí!–

Los ojos de Aang se expandieron.

–Um… Katara no me dijo nada…–

Sokka se detuvo a la mitad de su alegato.

–Oh… bien… olvídalo– Sokka metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillo y continuo caminando. Unos minutos de silencio se mantuvo entre ambos hombres. Ocasionalmente, Sokka lanzaba una mirada hacia su amigo, intentando leer cualquier signo de estrés o preocupación en su rostro.

Sus poco sutiles miradas finalmente llegaron a Aang, y él levanto una ceja interrogante.

–Um… ¿Hay algo en mi cara?

–¿Qué? No…no…– inmediatamente Sokka desvió la mirada y se elevo de hombros de forma tan inocente como pudo. Como Suki y los demás, él también había estado preocupado por Aang. Él podría ser el Avatar, pero Aang aún era un adolescente. Un adolescente que acababa de perder a su mejor amiga.

Sokka dirigió la mirada a sus zapatos. Quería preguntarle a Aang como iba todo, pero no estaba seguro como. No quería hacerlo sentir incomodo. ¿Y si Aang lloraba? Inconscientemente, Sokka acaricio su nuca con una mano. Podía lidiar con chicas llorando… pero, ¿Un Avatar llorando…? Exhalo profundamente. Suki quería que le preguntara, para estar seguros…

–Hace mucho frio –admitió Aang mientras temblaba. Observo como su aliento se cristalizaba frente a él–… debí haber traído ese sombrero.

–Si– asintió Sokka –… Oye, hablando de sentimientos, ¿cómo te va sin Toph?

Inmediatamente se encogió por dentro arrepintiéndose de sus palabras. _Okay, Sokka… no era la forma más adecuada de tocar el tema… _

Aang levanto su cabeza y se detuvo a su lado.

–Oh…– Sus grandes ojos grises se nublaron ante el recordatorio, una vez más, que estaba solo.

Sokka lanzo un suspiro profundo y movió su cabeza.

–Bien, no me refería a eso. Bueno, tal vez si– se corrigió a sí mismo –. Pero no lo quería decir de esa manera.

–Lo sé, Sokka– murmuro Aang mientras veía la nieve alrededor de sus pies –… Estas preocupado, ¿Verdad?

–Al igual que todos.

Aang cerró sus ojos. No quería preocupar a sus amigos.

–Como le dije a Suki, estoy bien– Dijo de nuevo. Levanto su cabeza y compuso la sonrisa más grande que pudo –. Es algo silencioso sin ella, pero-

–Está bien decir que la extrañas, ¿sabes?– reflexiono Sokka mientras cruzaba su brazos sobre su pecho –, se cómo se siente. Todos lo sabemos, por eso estamos preocupados.

El Avatar dejo salir una exhalación pesada.

–Si… la extraño– admitió reacio. Inclino su cabeza hacia un lado –… pero sé que ambos tenemos cosas que hacer…

Los ojos de Sokka se suavizaron un poco. Sus brazos lentamente regresaron a su posición normal.

–Nosotros también hicimos lo mismo, ¿sabías?... Zuko y yo. Cuando las chicas no estuvieron, no podíamos dejar de pensar en ellas… por eso intentamos mantenernos ocupados. ¿Cómo crees que la nación del fuego y esta ciudad crecieron tan rápido?

–Me mantengo ocupado– le aseguro Aang en voz baja –… Acabo de terminar un montón de trabajo el sur del Reino Tierra.

–Aang– Sokka suspiró–, mantenerse ocupado, está bien… pero no lo hagas por las razones equivocadas. Está bien, sentarse y extrañarla sin ningún motivo de vez en cuando. No puedes mantenerte todo tu tiempo despierto intentando mantenerte ocupado para evitar extrañarla. No es bueno para ti.

Aang cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

–… es duro, Sokka.

–Ve a visitarla entonces.

El joven levanto su cabeza tatuada.

– ¿Qué?

–Ve a visitarla – dijo Sokka simplemente –, Es todo lo que tienes que hacer, ¿Cierto? No es como si no tuvieras ningún tipo de transporte. Y estas trabajando en el Reino Tierra, de todas maneras. Puedes parar a hacerle una visita.

–Pero – Aang el peso de un pie al otro incómodamente. No había forma de decir que no. O si, en todo caso –… No… puedo.

Sokka elevo una ceja.

– ¿Por qué no? Eres el Avatar ¿Quién te detendrá?

Aang suspiro profundamente.

–Toph va a estar ocupada. No tendrá tiempo para verme. Tiene un torneo que preparar, ¿recuerdas? No quiero distraerla…— _Y si voy… podría no irme después… entonces no haré nada… y ella se va a enojar conmigo por dejar mis responsabilidades como Avatar…_

—Toph no es del tipo que se distrae fácilmente en batalla, ¿sabías?

—Pero nunca dijo que podía ir— insistió Aang –, ¿Qué tal si se enoja porque me aparezco por ahí? Sabes que no le gusta ser una carga. Si me aparezco, va a pensar que llegue a vigilarla o a intentar ayudarla cuando no lo necesita—

Sokka dejo salir un suspiro exasperado.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no vas a verla en la final?

–¿La final?

—Si… para entonces, tendrá la competencia reducida y solamente tendrá que pelear con ellos— explico Sokka con una sonrisa orgullosa —, y estoy seguro que para entonces ya tendrá mucho tiempo libre. Además, con solo cuatro o cinco tipos a los que derrotar, será como una brisa para ella. Eso es prácticamente nada para ella…

Aang rumio la idea.

—Eso suena bien, pero tendre que revisar mi agenda-

—Aang– le corto Sokka–, creo que tendrás que preguntarte a ti mismo, '¿Qué haría Toph?'

–¿Toph?...– su nombre se deslizo en sus labios. Sus dedos acariciaron una vez más la pieza de tela asegurada en su muñeca. Toph haría lo que quisiera. Sus ojos se entrecerraron –Puedo hacer un par de cosas más en unos meses… – dijo con la voz apagada.

Sokka lanzo una sonrisa enorme. Su brazo se alzó y palmeo la espalda de Aang aprobatoriamente.

–¡Ese es el espíritu! Estará feliz de verte durante la final, de todas maneras. Sera como una gran fiesta con todos nosotros yendo. Y probablemente para ese momento podría servirle una fiesta.

Aang alzo su cabeza con violencia.

–¿Todos van a ir?

–Sí, ¿no lo habías oído?– pregunto Sokka. En la distancia, podían escuchar una pequeña voz infantil llamándolos –Katara quería ir y Zuko no la iba a dejar irse sin él mientras este en esa situación.

–¿Qué situación?

–Si– Sokka asintió –, Katara esta… oh… –una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios. Finalmente, él no era el último en enterarse de algo.

–Deberías ir a la Nación del Fuego después, para que ella te de la noticia.

–¿Que noticia?– pregunto Aang con sospecha.

–¡Papá! ¡La cena esta lista!– grito Kyoshi desde la calle aledaña.

–¡Vamos!– respondió Sokka gritando. Volteo a ver a Aang y le guiño un ojo –Ya verás.

* * *

**Ehhh… **_***suspira**_*** no tengo excusa. Bueno, en realidad sí. El año pasado (vaya, casi un año) fue muy cargado educativamente hablando y luego en vacaciones me di cuenta que había perdido todo lo que ya había adelantado (aun no entiendo como paso), me frustre y ya no quise hacer nada. Así que viejos lectores agradézcanle a los nuevos lectores que le han dado follow a esta historia y me han hecho sentir culpable por no actualizarla. (En realidad no entiendo como encuentran aún la historia, ya paso mucho tiempo desde la última actualización) **

**Como notaran, este capítulo fue corto, porque aún está incompleto. Pronto subiré la segunda parte (espero). Esta semana que viene tengo parciales y no le dedicare mucho o nada de tiempo a la historia. Por lo que nos vemos dentro de un año (broma, broma. Espero :/ )**

**Ps: ¡Feliz día de San Valentin!**


End file.
